


Aboveground

by lostnfound



Series: Aboveground [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Cooking, Extremely Dubious Consent, Female Hange Zoë, M/M, Master/Servant, Older Man/Younger Man, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Romance, Size Difference, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostnfound/pseuds/lostnfound
Summary: Levi's one of the lucky ones allowed to work above.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Levi/Lobov & Levi/Others is mostly pre story/off screen/non-graphic
> 
> The undergrounders in this fic are servants not slaves. They are paid a wage (although it is less than what a citizen would make) but they have fewer rights. 
> 
> This fic won't earn its E rating until Levi & Erwin get together. 
> 
> I've made the age difference between Levi & Erwin larger. Levi is 22 and Erwin is 33.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Levi picks his way carefully through the alley grimacing every time he’s forced to step in garbage. If he had the time he’d clean up this shit himself no matter how many days it took. He’d make Isabel help him, too. Levi exits the alley and the light gets brighter as he reaches the Staircase. He joins the line with the other men and women with passes to go up Above. Shit. Ralph is on duty. Levi hates that bastard.

Ralph exaggeratedly studies Levi’s papers as if he hasn’t seen them at least a hundred times before. He smirks at Levi and thrusts the papers against Levi’s chest, his hand lingering a moment. Levi grits his teeth against a desperate desire to punch the asshole until he’s bloody and broken and toss him into the alley with the rest of the trash. He’s learned to keep his mouth shut though. Levi had cursed Ralph out once for telling Levi he had a pretty mouth and had been refused passage. Lobov had been furious when Levi had shown up the next day and he'd almost been sacked.

Finally through the line Levi squints as he walks out into full daylight taking a grateful breath of fresh air. It’s early, but it’s shaping up to be a pretty Autumn day. Not bad, he thinks. Outside on the curb a bus awaits them. The driver watches them emerge with a sneer on his ugly face.

“Hurry up!” he yells, “Or I’m leaving without you rats.”

Asshole. He’s not any better than them even if he's a citizen.

Levi and the others clamber on board the bus. It’s old as fuck with peeling black paint, windows that won’t close and a missing door. The driver throws the bus into gear and it pulls away from the Staircase with a jolt. They travel down the backstreets until they reach Main and slip in with the rest of traffic.

The bus shudders and gives a squeal of protest as it turns the corner onto Parkview Avenue. Parkview is one of the finest places to live in Mitras. The fancy homes of the Capital’s elite line each side of the avenue. Interspersed between them are large trees, their leaves in the midst of changing colors. Levi wishes Isabel and Farlan could see them. He’s brought fallen leaves home before, but it’s nothing like seeing it firsthand.

Levi’s anxiety is rising as they approach his destination. He’s fortunate to be allowed to work above, but Lobov is a difficult, unpredictable master. Upon reaching his stop Levi jumps off the bus and grabs the newspaper from the front porch. He tucks it under one arm and walks back to the servants’ entrance. There Levi carefully scrapes his feet on the mat until he’s satisfied he’ll track no refuse inside and enters.

The door opens into the kitchen where Levi hangs up his hat and coat, stores his bag and puts on his apron and kerchief. Levi loves the kitchen with its cheerful blue walls and white trim he’d painted himself. The appliances gleam and the counters and table are spotless.

Petra should be by any minute with his dairy order; they’re woefully low on milk.

While he waits for Petra Levi gets the tray ready. He carefully places the second best china, a white linen napkin and silverware on it. Levi wonders what kind of mood Lobov will be in today. He can only hope for the best though he rarely is granted it. Levi catches himself nervously drumming his fingers on the counter. Fuck it. He knows what will calm him down. Levi takes the cleaning supplies from their spot in the utility closet and arranges them in a line on the counter. He feels better already just looking at them.

Petra’s late and Levi’s starting to be anxious again so he rearranges the bottles this time by color not order of use. Then back the way they were. There’s a knock at the door and he opens it to see Petra’s cheerful face.

“Good morning,” she chirps slipping past him to deposit the milk and butter on the kitchen table.

“Hey,” he answers. Levi listens to her talk as he takes eggs and bacon from the refrigerator. Petra always knows the latest gossip. (Mrs. Dreyse is cheating on her husband with her tennis coach and Mr. Reiss has a secret daughter by his parlor maid).

While the bacon cooks Levi fills the kettle with water and brews the tea. He’ll save some for himself; Lobov grudgingly allows it. Levi’s stomach grumbles, but it’ll have to wait.

“I’ve got to get going,” Petra says reluctantly looking for an excuse to linger. Why she's interested in an Undergrounder he can’t figure out. She can do so much better than him. Levi likes her; she’s good company, but he can’t give her what she wants so he nods coolly. 

Levi loads Lobov’s breakfast and newspaper onto the tray and makes his way carefully upstairs to Lobov’s bedroom. He sets the tray on the table outside before tapping lightly on the door.

“Come in.”

Levi plasters a big fake smile on his face as he enters the room. “Good morning, sir,” he says and sets the breakfast tray on Lobov’s night stand before moving to open the curtains. Every time Levi says “Sir” what he really means is “fuck you.”

Lobov grunts at him and Levi bows himself out. Lobov doesn’t stop him and once he’s back out in the hallway Levi breathes a sigh of relief. Though with seven hours of the work day left Lobov will have plenty of time to decide whether today he’s a True Believer or willing to Lose Faith for the time it will take to grope Levi.

Back in the kitchen Levi unties the apron (he’s spilled egg on it so it’s contaminated). There’s a fresh apron hanging and two more just in case. He wishes he had the money for another. It would make him feel more secure. 'Well, wish in one hand, shit in the other and see which one fills up first,' he thinks cynically. With a shrug Levi quickly scarfs down a piece of bread and butter and a cup of tea.

Levi’s main job of the day is cleaning the library. It’s a room that is strangely calming to him despite being full of books. They cause some anxiety, but there are a few with pictures of faraway places. Beautiful places Levi will never see such as the ocean. Another good thing about the library is the large rolling ladder that helps him reach the ceiling and tops of shelves.

Levi dusts and wipes each figurine before carefully placing them back on their shelves. It’s a time consuming, but satisfying chore and Levi feels a sense of peace settling over him. What a joy it must be to own a house so large you’d have to work this hard to keep it clean. The tiny flat he shares with Isabel and Farlan takes no more than a few hours a week to tidy.

Once he’s completed the shelves, Levi polishes the large mahogany desk, side tables and matching chairs. The lamps and mirrors call for a different kind of product and care. He dusts the huge globe last giving it a spin. Levi marvels at the different lands and seas wishing he could read the names.

Then Levi gets to work on the carpet. The vacuum is ancient and barely works, but Lobov is too stingy to allow Levi to buy a new one. “You’re awfully free with my money, you wasteful lazy boy,” Lobov had grumbled. It conks out after only a few minutes and Levi ends up having to use the carpet sweeper instead.

Levi inspects the windows and decides he’ll start on them after lunch. With a quick glance at the clock Levi needs to hurry. He slips into Lobov’s bedroom and retrieves the tray, grateful Lobov is nowhere to be seen.

Back in the kitchen Levi reheats the leftover ham and potatoes from the night before’s dinner. He sets the tray again with china and silver. Levi fills the plates with food and adds a slice of bread and butter and a glass of lemonade. Lobov should be in the dining room by now and with another fake smile and “Sir” Levi places the food in front of him.

“Will that be all, sir?” Levi asks politely.

“Where’s the salt, boy?” Lobov asks, tone sharp.

Idiot. It’s right there on the table. “Here sir,” he points. Lobov harrumphs and Levi turns to go.

“Not so fast,” Lobov says grabbing Levi by the arm.

Shit. “Yes sir?” Levi says, fighting to stay calm.

“I’ll need you Friday night. I’m having a dinner party, eleven guests. Get that Ral girl to help you. And her friend, what’s his name?”

“Oluo, sir.”

“Yes, Oluo, too.”

“Yes sir. I’ll need a note for the guards and the fee.” Levi’s always afraid Lobov will refuse to pay it. He’s heard of masters who have taken the fee from their servants pay instead.

“Yes, yes, fine,” Lobov grumbles, letting go of Levi’s arm, “I’ll have it for you by the end of the day.”

“Yes sir, thank you,” Levi says and bows himself out. He angrily rubs his arm where Lobov touched him. Levi hates dinner parties. He works longer and twice as hard those days and he’s only paid a pittance more. And then there are the men.

When Levi’s back in the kitchen and he knows Lobov can’t hear him (half deaf as he is) he says, “Fuck you, you piece of shit.” That makes Levi feels somewhat better. He still wants to punch something, but it’ll do him no good (he knows from personal experience). So instead Levi makes himself a ham sandwich. He eats it quickly standing over the sink and washes it down with cold tea.

Once finished he has dishes to wash and the library windows to clean. No rest for the weary he thinks humorously.

Cleaning windows is a shit job that even Levi hates. First he has to bring up the step ladder then return to the kitchen for a bucket of hot water and ammonia. Both are heavy and difficult to carry.

A couple of hours later Levi stands back and is pleased with what he sees, the windows now gleam. He rests for a few minutes before grabbing his supplies and returning to the kitchen. Once everything’s washed and put away Levi begins preparing dinner. He cuts up potatoes and carrots and arranges them neatly around a plump hen.

He pops the pan into the oven and is thankful there’s apple pie left from yesterday’s dinner. Levi wasn’t looking forward to having to make a dessert on top of everything else.

Once Lobov’s dinner is ready Levi serves him in the dining room once again thankful Lobov pays him little mind. 

After Levi’s finished scrubbing the kitchen down he glances at the clock. It’s time to go home thankfully. Levi’s absolutely exhausted. 

Some days Lobov insists on personally dismissing Levi. Others he doesn’t care. Levi hesitates, but the bus will be there soon and he can’t miss it. Levi pushes down the feeling of anxiety that washes over him. He packs up the heel of the bread, some moldy cheese and old apples Lobov won't miss.

While Levi waits outside for the bus he calculates what he’ll need for the dinner party. This will be his fourth so he feels fairly confident in his abilities. He’ll make sure to speak with Petra first thing in the morning. She’s always happy for a chance to make some extra money.

Like many of his fellow riders Levi dozes lightly on the way home. He awakens to the driver shouting, “Get out you lot. Hurry up, I ain’t got time for your lollygagging!” Levi’s too tired to even care about his insults. He wearily picks his way back down the alley to his flat.

Farlan’s taking down their laundry from the line hanging between the kitchen and living room while Isabel cooks their dinner. “Hey, Levi,” she greets him happily. He places the food he’s brought home on their tiny table. “Shit, you look tired,” Farlan says.

“Yeah another long fucking day, same as yesterday, same as tomorrow, same as the one after that with that shithead,” He says glumly. “Shit I almost forgot. He’s hosting a dinner party on Friday. I’ll be on the late bus.”

“Did he give you the fee?” Farlan asks worriedly as he finishes folding their laundry .

“Yeah, thank fuck.”

Farlan smiles in relief, “Good.”

Isabel sets the table with their chipped plates and tin utensils. Levi grabs the water from the icebox and pours each of them a glass. Then they eat dinner: a small piece of chicken, the bread and a few potatoes and carrots each. Even with the cheese and apples for afters, it’s barely enough for the three of them.

After dinner Farlan reads to them as he does most nights. The book is about a great battle between men and giants. It's one they've heard many times before. They only own a few books and they're lucky to have those. Levi doesn't mind, he enjoys being read to and Farlan does different voices for the characters. Levi can almost imagine they're listening to a radio show.

Then it’s time for bed. Levi uses the bathroom and takes a quick shower. It’s freezing cold as is more usual than not. There are too many families living in their shitty building all using the limited amount of hot water. Levi shouldn't complain, at least with his earnings they don't have to share a bathroom with any other families.

“Oi, brat,” Levi says, “I see you sneaking off. Go brush your teeth.” Isabel makes a face, but complies, “and take a shower in the morning.”

She opens her mouth to speak, but he interrupts, “And don’t you fucking dare try to tell me you always do. Farlan tells me the truth.”

“Yes, big bro,” Isabel promises with a gusty sigh. She kisses him on the cheek. “Goodnight.”

Farlan sleeps in their only bed. It’s easier for him to navigate with his bum leg. Isabel has a pallet in the corner of the room. Once she’s settled Levi falls onto the couch and is asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

On Friday, Levi hands Ralph the note to request a return on the late bus. Ralph sneers but signs off on it and says, “Tell the truth: Levi does your master fuck you on your back or your belly?” Ralph laughs meanly before continuing, “I’d sure like to see it.” His eyes rake over Levi’s body lustfully.

Levi clenches his fists, but a refusal to go above on the day of the party will almost certainly get him fired so he schools his face into an impassive mask. He fumes all the way to Lobov’s imagining a hundred ways to kill Ralph each more satisfying than the last.

 But once at Lobov’s Levi soon forgets all about Ralph as busy as he is. He’s mulling over the things he has to do that day. It’s a depressingly long list. His thoughts are interrupted by Petra’s arrival. She puts the dairy order on the table. “I’ll be back as soon as I can,” she promises. Levi nods his thanks and quickly makes Lobov’s breakfast. He has a cup of tea while the sausages cook.

After Levi’s delivered Lobov’s breakfast he rushes back to the kitchen and starts making the chocolate almond cake. Levi’s pouring the batter into the pans when the doorbell rings and the flowers for the table are delivered. The guy who makes the delivery is one Levi’s seen before. He’s daring enough to flirt, but Levi refuses to bite.

The guy says ruefully, “Well I had to try.”

“Then you’re a dumbass,” Levi says and shuts the door in his face.

While the cake bakes he gets out the company china and silverware. Levi cleaned and polished it last week, but he has to make sure it’s spotless. The lace tablecloth and other linens have already been reviewed. He selects the candelabras to use and gets out the candles.

When the timer dings Levi removes the cake pans from the oven and sets them on wire racks to cool. Then he takes a quick jaunt up the stairs to retrieve Lobov’s breakfast dishes.

Levi rushes back to the kitchen and leaves the dishes soaking in the sink. Levi makes the second dessert, an apple tarte tartin. As it bakes he makes and serves Lobov’s lunch. Once Levi's removed the tartin from the oven he takes a moment to admire it’s lovely golden brown color before hurrying on to the next task.

Levi hauls the huge rib roast from the refrigerator kicking the door shut with his foot. He places it on the counter to allow it time to come to room temperature before cooking it.

Levi washes his hands and puts together the ingredients for the cake's glaze. The rum has been carefully measured out by Lobov. “Left on your own you’d doubtless drink it all up, boy. I won’t have my servants getting drunk and carousing.”

'Servants,’ Levi thinks derisively, 'as if he has a household full.' Stupid old geezer.

When Petra returns Levi puts her to work on the vegetables to give him time to make and serve Lobov’s lunch. By then the roast is ready to be seasoned and put in the oven.

Petra makes the mashed potatoes and creamed carrots while Levi works on the butternut squash soup. She giggles as they dance around each other jostling for space. She’s a sweet kid.

She sniffs appreciatively. “It all smells wonderful, Levi.”

“Yeah,” Levi agrees. “Wouldn't it be nice if someday I could make a dinner like this just for us, no toffs allowed.”

“Wouldn’t that be something?” Petra agrees, starry eyed.

“We could invite whoever we wanted. I’d have my family and you could bring yours and it’d be grand.”

“Oh, our families, yes of course,” Petra says hurriedly.

Levi turns to grab a clean spoon for the soup and groans. “Shit, the dishes have really piled up.”

Petra puts on the plastic gloves, “I’ll wash you dry, okay?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Levi says grabbing a dish towel.

When Oluo shows up Levi snaps at him for being late and sends him with Petra to set the table. He knows he can trust her at least and she has no problem scolding Oluo as well. Once they report back he inspects the dining room. They’ve done well and he tells them so. Oluo beams. The kid’s a goof, but he means well.

Petra watches Levi with concern as they troop back to the kitchen. “Levi, have you taken a break since I’ve been gone? Have you eaten?”

“I had some tea.”

“That’s not good enough,” she fusses pushing him towards a chair. “Sit down, just for a second,” she says over his protest, “and eat something. You’re too thin.”

“Oi Petra, you sound like you’re his wife,” Oluo teases. Petra turns red and smacks Oluo hard on the arm. “Idiot!”

Levi realizes he's starving so he eats some bread and cheese under her watchful eye. She pours him a glass of milk. “And drink this.”

“Thanks,” he tells her and she smiles at him softly. He can admit it feels good to have someone be concerned for him.

"Okay, break’s over,” Levi says, “C’mon shake a leg.”

Oluo readies the serving trolleys and trays while Petra helps Levi finish making the hors d’ oeuvres and salad.

Everything’s coming together nicely as Levi checks the food again. A glance at the clock tells them it’s time to change into their uniforms: black trousers, white button down, long black apron and tie for Levi and Oluo and skirt for Petra.

Levi hears the guests beginning to arrive and sends Oluo to take their hats and coats and show them into the parlor for aperitifs. It’s not a job he wants Petra to do. Too easy for innuendos and wandering hands if the wife looks away. Oluo has a face like an old turnip, but even if he were as handsome as a film star none of the men would dare try anything in front of the others. Too afraid of being named a sinner.

Lobov rings the bell signaling for them to start serving dinner. Oluo and Petra serve the first course of soup while Levi fills the wine glasses. As he does so, he scopes out the guests trying to determine which ones are the most dangerous. Who’s looking back.

Five women, six men, none he recognizes. A couple eye Petra, but Levi will have her home before they’ll have time to strike. As Levi scans the group he takes note of a large blond man who’s watching him. He smiles at Levi as their eyes meet. Levi jerks his away. This one he thinks with a sinking stomach. He’s much bigger than Levi and appears strong. Not a pampered poodle like the others.

As soon as the last course is done Levi quickly bundles Petra and Oluo out the door and finishes the dishes himself. He cringes at every noise until the door creaks open. He refuses to oil it for just this occasion: a warning. Levi wipes his hands on a tea towel before turning around. Sure enough it’s the big blond. He’s even bigger up close; at least a foot taller than Levi and much broader. Fuck.

“Can I help you, sir?”

“I just wanted to compliment the cook on a delicious meal. You did make it?” Blondie asks. He’s smiling at Levi as if they’re friends. Levi hates him already.

“Mostly,” Levi agrees. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, sir.” How the fuck did he know? The answer is he didn't; it’s bullshit.

Shit, Blondie’s creeping closer. Soon he’ll have Levi trapped up against the sink if he doesn’t move.

Blondie says, “I was wondering if…”

“I want three.” It's an outrageous sum, but Levi once scared off a weaselly fuck who hadn’t had the experience to know Levi was bluffing. With this asshole he’ll be lucky if he gets four bits.

“Three what?” Blondie asks, his expression confused.

Bastard. “Three bucks to suck you off.”

“What?” Blondie’s eyes round, “Oh no, I’m not here for that.”

Sure he’s not. Levi fights not to roll his eyes.

“I’m not doing it for less.” That’s a lie.

“No, sorry, you really have the wrong end of the stick here,” Blondie insists taking a half step back.

'The stick' Levi thinks, bizarrely wanting to snicker. “Then what do you want?” he asks, his tone bordering on rude.

“I was hoping to hire you for a dinner party I’m having in a couple of weeks.” Blondie’s eyes are wide and sincere. His tone appeasing, but Levi sees the angle here: Levi alone at his mercy. Fuck, there might not even be a party. “And I’ll give you much more than three.”

Levi asks suspiciously, “How much?”

Blondie's smile is wide and probably meant to be charming. It pisses Levi off. “How about seven dollars?" he says.

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Levi says; it just slips out, he can't help it. 

“No,” Blondie says with a laugh, “I’m quite serious.”

Levi knows it’s a scam, has to be, but the chance at that much money. It means new shoes for Isabel and a warmer coat for Farlan.

“I can only do it on a Saturday. I work here the other days. Sir,” Levi tacks on as he realizes he hasn't said it in some time. He could be disciplined for impertinence if Blondie wants to make an issue of it.

“That’s fine,” Blondie smiles widely.

“I’ll need a note and the fee, sir.” Bastard better not try to cheat him.

Blondie’s eyes drop to Levi’s left wrist and the band encircling it. “You live below?” Blondie asks in surprise.

“Yes sir, I have to be out by ten thirty.” Maybe now he'll change his mind. Levi’s not sure whether that’s a good thing or not.

“That’ll work, here’s my card.” Levi takes it with only the tips of his fingers to avoid touching Blondie. He pockets it. Farlan or Isabel will read it to him later.

“What about marketing, sir? I won’t have enough time that day.”

“My housekeeper can do it if you send round the menu. The address is on the card.”

“I’ll be there by eight in the morning then, sir.”

“Good. Well thank you. I’m Erwin Smith by the way,” Blondie sticks out his hand.

Levi shrinks back. “Um Levi,” he mutters, embarrassed.

Blondie’s smile wavers then he recovers. “I’ll see you then, Levi.”

Levi nods and makes sure Blondie really leaves instead of pouncing on him unexpectedly.

Shit. He’s late to catch the bus. He snatches up his things and bolts for the door.

Levi as tired as he is doesn't nod off on the way home. He keeps thinking about his and Blondie’s conversation. He knows the party has to be bullshit. But not showing up (if there really is a party) and embarrassing a toff, well, the consequences will be far worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names in this fandom, sheesh. I did my best lol.
> 
> Dishes mentioned in chapter 1:  
> From The Downton Abbey Unofficial Cookbook- Butternut Squash Soup, Creamed Carrots & Rib Roast  
> Julia Child's version from Mastering the Art of French Cooking- Chocolate Almond cake (Reine de Saba)  
> From my French MIL - Apple Tarte Tartin


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make things easier for myself I'm using name brands, etc... from our reality. I considered naming the Black Forest Cake, the Forest of Big Ass Trees Cake lmao jk

The big bastard promptly sends Levi the note and fee for passage. Levi gives the boy a coin to return with the note Farlan had written for Levi. Enclosed is the menu for Smith to approve.

He can’t believe it when the idiot actually calls him on the telephone. Thankfully Levi's the one who answers.

“Sir,” he says urgently, voice low in case Lobov’s lurking nearby, “I really shouldn't be doing this party for you. Mr. Lobov will be angry if he finds out. Please don't call here again. You’ll get me into trouble.”

If this shit head gets him disciplined or worse sacked… Fucking hell, maybe he shouldn’t be doing this. Levi’s still not convinced Smith’s for real.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Levi I didn’t think,” Smith apologizes. “I just wanted you to know the menu is fine.” He sounds contrite, but that won’t help Levi if Lobov overhears their conversation.

“Next time send an errand boy,” Levi says and hangs up on him.

The day of the party Levi walks around to the back of Smith’s house. It’s bigger than Lobov’s, a three story building with gingerbread trim and a huge porch. He rings the service bell and waits shivering until the housekeeper opens it. She’s a sour faced old woman and upon seeing him her face screws up even more. She wrinkles her nose as if she smells something bad and nothing pisses Levi off more than someone implying he’s dirty.

“Good morning, ma’am, I’m Levi.”

“Obviously,” she says regarding him with disdain, “I’m Mrs. Hall.”

“Charmed I’m sure,” Levi says sarcastically.

She puffs out her chest and says sharply, “Young man, I don’t like your tone.”

Levi bites his tongue. He’s not willing to antagonize her too much and risk her ratting him out to Smith. If it’s legitimate this is a good gig and he doesn’t want to lose it.

As Levi enters the kitchen Mrs. Hall points to a thin girl with brown hair and says, “This is Nifa.”

“Good morning,” Levi says.

“Hi,” she says with a friendly smile. At least Nifa seems agreeable.

Smith’s kitchen isn’t much bigger than Lobov’s, but is much more modern. Levi's eyes widen as he takes in the top of the line appliances. He stares in envious wonder at the turquoise colored stand mixer that perfectly matches the kitchen curtains and walls. The gleaming chrome refrigerator is huge and Levi opens it to gape at its roomy interior. It's in stark contrast to Lobov's old piece of shit. It all makes Lobov’s kitchen look shabby and it bugs Levi. He may hate Lobov, but he’s fond of his kitchen, which is Levi's domain.

Mrs. Hall shows him around clearly displeased that he’s in charge.

Levi takes note of the dining room set up. She’s already selected the tablecloths and huffs as Levi examines them for stains and tears.

When he asks to see the china and silver she mutters under her breath about him stealing. Levi is incensed when he discovers she has actually gone and tattled on him to Smith.

The man himself comes into the kitchen, he smiles widely at Levi. Levi can tell Smith thinks he’s being subtle and he doubts Mrs. Hall notices, but Levi sees the way Smith quickly gives Levi the once over. Smith may yet still be a threat to him.

“Levi, hello how are things going?”

“Good sir, thank you for asking.”

“Good, good, excellent,” Smith says sounding pleased. “Mrs. Hall tells me you want to see the silver.”

Levi has years of experience of keeping his face expressionless. He makes no sign of how angry he is. “Yes sir,” he says politely, “I need to make sure it’s properly cleaned.”

“Properly cleaned!” Mrs. Halls says outraged, “Well, I nev…”

“Of course,” Smith interrupts her, “Mrs. Hall, could you please show Levi the silver?”

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Mr. Smith,” Mrs. Hall says darkly.

Smith ignores her as he asks Levi, “Is there anything else you need?”

“No sir, thank you,” Levi answers.

“Well then I’ll leave you to it,” Smith says and turns to go.

Levi smirks at Mrs. Hall behind Smith's back. She glares back at him.

“Come on then,” she snarls and marches out of the kitchen. She watches him like a hawk as he carefully inspects each piece.

“This is filthy,” he says accusingly holding up a fork. Mrs. Hall sputters, but she grudgingly cleans it.

Now that that's been dealt with, Levi needs to get started making the Black Forest gateau or he’ll be off schedule. He very much wants to use the stand mixer, but is unsure of how it works and refuses to ask Mrs. Hall

Thankfully, Nifa offers. “The Kitchen Aid? Hang on," she says and rummages through one of the kitchen drawers. "The manual's here somewhere. Hey, I found it."

“Here you go,” Nifa hands the manual to Levi, “Old biddy, she barely knows how to work it herself.” 

Levi hands it back and says, “Uh, would you mind reading it while I,” he gestures, “work on it.”

“Sure,” Nifa says and together they figure it out.

Levi watches the whisk spin around the bowl absolutely fascinated.

Nifa giggles at him. “It’s amazing, isn’t it?”

"Yeah," Levi agrees. "Everything's nicer here than where I work," he confides.

"Mr. Smith's a modern gentleman," Nifa says proudly. She gestures to the refrigerator, "We just got the Frigidaire last week."

Mrs. Hall returns and scolds Nifa, "Stop flirting with that boy and fetch Mr. Smith's breakfast tray."

Nifa rolls her eyes at Levi. "Yes, ma'am," she says and off she trots.

The doorbell rings while Levi's carefully dipping cherries in white and milk chocolate for the gateau. “Aren’t you going to get that?” Mrs. Hall asks Levi snidely.

“I would if I knew where the front door was,” he shoots back. Levi’s fairly certain it’s the florist and he’s doing his best to avoid the delivery boy.

Mrs. Hall flounces off. Later he overhears her talking shit about him on the phone. “Dirty Undergrounder, I swear Mr. Smith’s lost his mind….”

Levi is enjoying himself much more than he ever has at Lobov’s. He’s had help in the form of Nifa from the start. No waiting for Petra. Best of all he doesn’t have to make and serve Smith’s meals.

Mrs. Hall is no help to him at all except for serving Smith the meals Nifa cooks. Levi’s surprised she doesn’t try to put that on Nifa, too. He says as much to her.

“She’s got Mr. Smith fooled into thinking she actually does any work around here. If it weren’t for me coming in a couple days a week this place would look like a garbage heap.”

While Mrs. Hall takes Smith his lunch Nifa offers Levi some of the food she's made.

Levi stares at Nifa in shock. “Won’t we get into trouble?" he asks warily, certain Mrs. Hall will show up any minute and rat him out again.

“What? Oh no, Mr. Smith doesn’t care. Besides it’s time for our break, isn’t it?” she plops down in a chair and puts her feet up on another. Levi frowns at how unsanitary that is. “Goodness, my dogs are barking. Dropped arches you know."

“Okay,” Levi says and reluctantly sits down unsure if Smith would be okay with an Undergrounder eating his food. He may feel different about his citizen- help. He digs in. The chicken's dry and the vegetables are soggy, but he enjoys every bite.

Nifa does the washing up then peels and cooks the potatoes, while Levi starts on the leek soup.

The service bell rings, it's the butcher's delivery: quails. The errand boy like most of his fellows is a cheeky little bugger.

He whistles at Nifa. "Whatcha doing later, doll? I could swing back by and we could ya know, let nature take its course," he says with a roguish smile.

Levi's ready to step in, but Nifa handles him just fine on her own easily putting him into his place. Once he's been sent packing she says, "They always try you know?"

Levi wants to tell her he does, but lads flirting with lads isn't something you mention in polite company.

Levi can hear the guests arriving and Mrs. Hall is sent to greet them. Levi wishes he’d been able to hire Petra. Mrs. Hall is nearly useless, but at least if she’s not performing her duties Smith will see for himself and hopefully Levi won’t be blamed.

Nifa helps him serve and he’s relieved to note no one other than Smith is paying him any mind. The dinner service goes well and Levi's chest swells with pride as Smith’s guests exclaim happily.

An old codger bluntly announces, “I say Erwin, the quality of your table has vastly improved. This food is actually edible.”

"Yes, these are the best duchess potatoes I’ve ever had," a pretty blonde woman enthuses.

“I’m pleased to hear you’re enjoying it,” Smith says and fucking _winks_ at Levi. Levi longs for a world where he could give Smith the finger without repercussions. It’s a wonderful thought.

To Levi's amazement when he brings in the gateau the guests actually applaud. It is pretty with its white frosting, chocolate dipped cherries on top and little trees made from chocolate lining the sides.

Mrs. Hall hies herself off to bed leaving Levi to do the cleaning up. Nifa helps him finish the dishes, but has to get home.

“My man will be wondering where I am,” she says with a giggle.

Levi can hear guests leaving, he glances at the clock. Only half an hour until the bus arrives. Levi sweeps the kitchen floor and briefly considers mopping it. He's too tired for that so he reluctantly leaves it. Besides Mrs. Hall deserves to do some work around here.

Smith hasn’t shown up yet and if it wasn’t for his pay Levi’d be happy about that. He hopes the bastard won’t try to cheat him.

As if summoned Smith walks into the kitchen. “Thank you Levi, everything was delicious,” Smith says with a big smile.

“Yes sir,” Levi says warily hoping Smith won’t try anything.

“My guests were most complimentary.”

Levi nods. “I’m glad you’re pleased with my service, sir.”

Smith stands a bit awkwardly, “Well here’s your money.”

Levi takes the envelope. “Thank you Mr. Smith, sir.”

“I entertain fairly regularly if you’d be free again sometime?” Smith asks hopefully, eyes warm as he gazes at Levi.

“Yes sir, of course.”

“I’ll send a note round Lobov’s to let you know when. Is that alright?” Smith asks. “Again I’m sorry about the phone call. It was thoughtless of me." He acts as if he could hang around chatting all night. ‘Well, some assholes don’t have to work for a living,’ Levi thinks resentfully.

“Yes sir.” Levi’s about to drop. Can Smith just fuck off already.

“Alright then goodnight,” Smith says, uncertainly.

“Goodnight, sir.”

Levi escapes. He knows better than to check the envelope until he’s home. If someone were to try and steal it, well he’s not in the mood to fight tonight. He doesn’t even have his knife with him. It's forbidden for an Undergrounder to bring a weapon above. Down below carrying a knife is just a way of life for them. The Underground is full of thugs and ne'er-do-wells. Levi had started teaching Isabel to fight when she was eight. He gave her his old knife when she was ten.

Isabel and Farlan stare wide eyed at the envelope Levi proudly lays on the table. “Gee, Levi how much is it?” Isabel asks.

“Seven bucks as promised,” Levi says with a small smile. “And it wasn’t bad. Everything went smoothly. His housekeeper’s a nasty cow, but the maid's a peach.”

“Good job Levi,” Farlan says, “you take such good care of us.” His smile’s a bit sad. Levi knows he feels bad he can’t work the way he used to.

“He wants me back again,” Levi says. He affects a posh accent to distract Farlan from his thoughts, “I entertain quite frequently, old chap.”

It works. Farlan chuckles, he says, “Your accent is the worst."

Levi switches to an impression of Mrs. Hall. “How dare you young man?” Levi shaking a finger at Farlan. Isabel’s laughing so hard she's crying.

When they settle down Levi asks Isabel, “What did you learn in school today?”

Underground kids are rarely given a chance for an education. Kenny sure hadn’t given a fuck about “book learning” for Levi. Street smarts and fighting were more his thing and Levi can’t even use the latter on the fucks who harass him up top. Education _is_  important to Levi and Farlan. Mrs. Hoffman next door gives lessons to the neighborhood kids for a few coins a week. Farlan helps Isabel with her homework since she struggles with math.

“Levi, it’s Saturday. Me and Farlan helped Mr. Schultz sell apples. He gave us some for free."

“Not free, we worked for those, dummy,” Farlan says ruffling her hair.

Levi groans, “Aw shit, I’m so tired I don’t even know what fucking day it is.”

*

Every other Wednesday Lobov hosts a study group for Wallist Church members. They read and discuss the Holy Text piously while talking shit about whoever isn’t present.

Levi brings in the tea things: the best tea pot and china cups, sugar bowl and milk on a silver tray. He places it in front of Lobov so he can pour. Levi returns with the dessert stand and plates and sponge cake and raspberry jam biscuits.

Mr. Patton and Mr. Weber decry the filthy practice of sodomy while eyeing Levi surreptitiously. Levi’s mouth turns down in a humorless slant. Both of them have groped him on more than one occasion. Mr. Weber is one of the men who’ve managed to trap Levi in the kitchen. His cock was tiny and barely visible under the man’s huge belly. Just thinking about it makes Levi want to puke.

“Young man, do you belong to the Faith?” Mrs. Reeves asks him as he offers her a slice of cake.

It takes him by surprise. Levi’s never been addressed by her before. Servants are usually seen and not heard, their opinions considered unimportant.

“No, ma’am.”

“That’s shameful,” she says with disapproval. “Nicholas, you have a duty to shepherd all souls to the Truth.” Lobov pays her no mind engrossed as he is in a conversation with the other men.

“Even Undergrounders?” Mrs. Herrold-Smythe III asks doubtfully. “They,” she whispers as if Levi won’t be able to hear her, “are surely too…primitive to comprehend the Word?”

“Nonsense, Agatha,” Mrs. Reeves replies stoutly, “Savages have just as much need of the Word as any other creature. Mayhap more, their morals are certainly deplorable."

“Young man,” Mrs. Reeves barks out.

This fucking cow. Levi turns toward her again smoothing his hands over his apron to soothe himself. “Yes ma’am?” 

“Tell me, were your parents married?” She’s smiling smugly, certain of his answer.

Levi knows he should tell her what she wants to hear, it’s the truth after all. Talking back will only get him into trouble, but he’s pissed off and he sometimes has trouble with impulse control.

“Yes ma’am, they’ll have been together twenty -five years next month.” Levi lies smoothly. As soon as he says it he thinks, ‘fuck that was a bad idea.’

Her piggy eyes narrow. “You’re lying, you wretched boy. Undergrounders rarely marry.”

So now she’s a fucking expert on his people.

Mrs. Reeves raises her voice to be heard over the men’s conversation. “Nicholas, your house boy is an insolent little thing.”

If Levi wasn’t so afraid of Lobov’s reaction he’d bristle at her. He’s a cook-general, not a house boy for fucks sake. But now he has worse things to worry about. Lobov will be furious that Levi’s embarrassed him in front of his guests.

Lobov’s face clouds over. “Beg Mrs. Reeves’s forgiveness, Levi. Lying is a terrible sin.”

“Beg pardon, ma’am,” Levi says bowing, his face burning with humiliation. He’s pissed at himself. He should’ve just told her what she wanted to hear in the first place. He’s being shamed all the same, isn’t he?

“So you were lying?” Mrs. Reeves asks with a viciously pleased smile.

Levi bobs his head again saying, contritely, “Yes, ma’am.”

Lobov’s glaring at him. Levi hurries to explain, “I…I was ashamed, ma’am. My parents weren’t … I never knew my father.”

She smirks in satisfaction. “Got himself a bastard on her and went on his merry way.”

Levi glances at Lobov. “I suppose so ma’am.”

“Levi quit your loafing and get back to your duties,” Lobov orders as if Levi’s having a grand old time with these assholes. “We’ll discuss this matter later on.”

Fuck. “Yes sir.”

Levi rushes back to the kitchen. He grabs his scarf and goes into the bathroom where none of those shit heels can hear him. Then buries his face in his scarf and screams into it.

Levi wishes he could slap Mrs. Reeves across her ugly face or push her out a window. Lobov, too.

After his guests have departed Lobov finds him in the dining room polishing the table. “Come here, boy.”

Levi’s stomach sinks. “Yes sir?”

Lobov grabs him by the chin, fingers biting in. Levi hopes he doesn’t leave a mark that Farlan and Isabel will notice. “You will never speak to a guest of mine like that again, do you hear me?”

“Yes sir,” Levi says, “I’m sorry, sir.”

Lobov drops his hand. “Turn around, hands on the table.”

Levi does so reluctantly. He has to obey or he’ll be sacked and he'll never be able to find a job making even close to what he does here. There are simply not enough jobs in the Underground City. Levi could go back to stealing as he had when he was younger until Kenny's old girlfriend, Mathilde took him in. Though if he's caught one more time he'll be sent to prison. And he doesn't like to think what might happen to Isabel if he was. Farlan he knows would do his best, but if he can't find work... well most Undergrounders tend to prey on the weak.

Levi stares at his hands unhappily. He's just finished polishing it and his palm prints will smudge its shiny surface. Lobov slaps Levi’s ass hard three times before resting his hand on the curve of Levi’s hip. Levi cringes. He’s a fucking idiot. What Mrs. Reeves had said wasn’t even that bad, not compared to other things said to him, not compared to this. Lobov’s hand tightens for a moment then he shoves Levi away. Maybe even he’s unable to square fucking Levi just after his church members have left. ‘Praise the walls,’ Levi thinks bitterly. 

“Make sure you keep a civil tongue between your teeth or I’ll use the birch cane on you next time.”

“Yes sir, I will, sir.”

Lobov dismisses him. “Well go back to your duties, enough shirking for today.”

“Yes sir.”

*

The next Smith dinner party goes off without a hitch. Levi’s even managed to persuade Smith to hire Petra to help. Petra and Nifa know each other and happily chat while they  work. Mrs. Hall takes this as a cue to do even less than before.

Smith again tries to engage Levi in conversation afterwards. It’s hard going; Levi’s answers are short and noncommittal. Levi’s enjoying himself; playing a game of being scrupulously polite so Smith can’t accuse him of insolence. He watches as Smith becomes frustrated with deep satisfaction. It’s probably not a good idea to fuck with the guy who’s making it possible for him to bring home extra money, but if Smith thinks he can get Levi into bed with a few flattering words he’s nuts. Smith finally gives up his expression disappointed.

“Well, thanks again and you’re free again next month?” Smith asks hopefully as if Levi might tell him no.

“Yes sir, of course. Goodnight.” A hint Smith should fuck off already.

“Goodnight, Levi.” Smith says, wistfully.

At the third Smith dinner party he runs into some trouble. Levi’s gotten soft; he almost misses one of the men, big, dark hair. ‘Why are they always so big?’ he wonders humorously. The man watches Levi avidly only stopping when the woman next to him asks him a question.

Levi can only hope the man won’t be bold enough to try here. Lobov’s is a more lax atmosphere for all the religious posturing bullshit.

Levi’s just finishing the dishes when the asshole shows up.

The man almost manages to sneak up on Levi; he needs to put something on the door to serve as a warning. He smirks at Levi blatantly looking him up and down. “You’re a pretty lad.”

“Excuse me sir I have to…” Levi’s voice trails off as the man hems him in against the sink, “Hey, now what’s your hurry?”

Levi wouldn’t even take three bucks from this guy, but he soon may not have a choice. Levi freezes as the man grabs his wrist everything in him wanting to fight.

“What’s going on here?” Smith asks from the doorway, expression grim. “Levi, come here.”

The man reluctantly releases Levi and he practically runs to Smith’s side, ashamed at having to accept this man’s protection. It’s not like Smith is any better. He’s just biding his time for some reason Levi can’t guess. Thrill of the chase maybe, though with an underground kid like him there’s not much sport in it.

“Lincoln, you weren’t trying to molest my cook were you?” Smith asks.

“Of course not,” Lincoln says indignantly wiping at his sweaty brow.

“You, an alderman of the church? I’m shocked,” Smith says mockingly, “What would Pastor Nick think?”

“How dare you accuse me of such a vile sin,” Lincoln says angrily, “I’m leaving.”

Levi cracks and out rushes everything he’s ever wanted to say to all the shit stains who’ve fucked him.

“Yeah, get out of here you fucking piece of shit. Go on! Run you bastard before you piss yourself!”

The man stares at him furiously, but doesn’t reply. He leaves slamming the back door behind him.

Levi feels a sense of peace come over him then harsh reality sets in, he slowly looks at Smith.

“Sorry, sir, I didn’t mean…”

Smith laughs heartily while Levi stares at him. “No, that was perfect. I hate that guy, sanctimonious asshole. Did you see the look on his face?” Smith starts laughing again.

Levi wants to make his escape, but he still hasn’t received his money. “Sir, I need to catch my ride.”

"Oh yes sorry, here,” Smith hands Levi his pay packet, “See you next month? And I can promise you that _that_ gentleman will not be present.”

“Yes, sir, thank you sir, goodnight.”

Levi replays cursing at that asshole freely all the way home, a tiny smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dishes mentioned in chapter 2:  
> From The Belgian Cookbook (1919) Leek soup  
> From the Downton Abbey Unofficial Cookbook- Roasted quails w/fig sauce and fig garnish & Duchess Potatoes  
> From The Great British Baking Show Master Class- Mary Berry's Black Forest Cake  
> Black Forest cake was popular (and possibly invented) in the 1930s.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Erwin have a misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am heartily sick of fussing over this damned chapter so here have it! lol And thanks for your kudos and comments. They mean a lot to me <3 <3

Levi, Farlan, and Isabel's flat is already nicer than any of their neighbors (not that that’s saying much), but now that Levi’s bringing in more dough he really starts fixing up the place. Levi and Farlan paint the flat’s walls a cheery yellow. Farlan works slowly due to his bum leg so Levi slows down as well so as to not draw too much attention to it. Levi knows it makes Farlan happy he can contribute somehow.

Levi hires their next door neighbors the Tanners (who run a tailor’s shop out of their flat) to make new clothes for the three of them. They have seven kids and are decent people, the kind Levi wants to help get ahead.

Mrs. Tanner's sister’s a bit cheeky. She holds the pin cushion and watches Levi admiringly as Mr. Tanner hems Levi’s pants. “You’re a handsome fella, Mr. Ackerman. Fancy getting a drink sometime?”

“Lara!” Mr. Tanner scolds, but she laughs unrepentantly. She’d have a fine career ahead of her as an errand boy and Levi tells her so.

*

Levi and Farlan are sitting on the couch taking a well-earned break from regrouting the bathroom tile when Isabel comes home slamming the door viciously behind her.

“Oi!” Levi shouts ready to lay into her until he sees she’s crying. Levi’s instantly up in arms. “What the fuck happened?”

She throws herself on the floor next to the couch and glares at the floor. “The other kids are saying I’m stuck up and that I think I’m too good for them cuz we got nicer things now.”

Levi wants to go to war on those shitty brats. Farlan puts a hand on his arm to calm him.

“I have a solution,” Farlan says.

“What?” Levi asks impatiently still steamed up.

“What Undergrounders understand: bribes.”

The next morning Levi grabs his basket and takes a trolley to the shopping district. He’s low on flour and sugar, but that’s not Levi’s primary reason for taking the trip.

Levi stops in front of a store he’s never had cause to shop at before. He takes a deep breath and lets it out in a rush before entering. The clerk hurries over, a big smile on his face. “Welcome to Johann’s Book Emporium. May, I help you sir? Oh,” he says in dismay as he notes Levi’s cuff. His smile vanishes.

“I got money,” Levi says gruffly. The clerk looks skeptically at Levi. Levi adds, “They’re for my employer,” suddenly, the clerk becomes friendly again. Asshole.

Levi hands the clerk Farlan’s list.

“Your employer has children? How nice. These,” the clerk takes Levi over to a section in the back decorated with teddy bears and a kid size table and chairs, “books are quite popular with little ones.”

The clerk takes books from the shelves handing them to Levi. He glances at some of them. The covers are illustrated with ducklings and dogs and other shit kids love. He’s sure Isabel’s school mate’s will go bonkers when they see them, the little bastards.

“Yeah these look good.”

“And,” the clerk walks a few aisles over while Levi follows, “these are more suited for older children.”

“Okay give me some of them, too.”

“Certainly.” The clerk selects a few. It’s quite a pile and he looks ridiculous balancing them all in his skinny arms. Levi’ll be damned if he helps the son of a bitch.

“And, uh a couple of books for adults.”

“Mystery, adventure, romance?” the clerk asks gaily.

Levi wrinkles his nose. “No romance.”

“Yes, that’s more for the ladies, isn’t it?” The clerk says, confidingly.

‘Or any idiot dumb enough to believe in fairytales,’ Levi thinks cynically.

Once the man’s wrapped up Levi’s purchases he sends him off with a friendly wave and a “Come back soon.”

If there were book sellers Underground Levi’d never darken that piece of shit’s door again.

Levi goes next door and buys notepaper, pencils and penny candy from the stationary shop. Then he hurries to the grocer. He can’t be gone too much longer or Lobov will notice.

Back home, Levi leaves out the books for Isabel and Farlan and packs up the rest. He places them on the kitchen table.

“Tomorrow, you and Farlan are going to take these,” Levi points at the packages, “to Mrs. Hoffman for her school. And these,” he holds up the bag of candy, “are for the brats who aren’t shitty to you. Got it?”

“Yes, big bro, thank you” Isabel says happily hugging him tight.

Levi ruffles her hair. “Thank Farlan, it was his idea.”

She lets go of Levi and throws herself at Farlan. “Thank you, Farlan.”

Farlan smiles at Levi over her head and Levi feels the deep satisfaction a man feels when his family’s provided for. It’s got to be the best feeling in the world. All the bullshit he puts up with is worth it in moments like this.

So all in all things are looking up for Levi and his little family. Lobov’s still a nightmare of course, but for the first time in a great while Levi’s feeling content. That's when Smith ruins it.

Levi's cleaning up after Smith’s latest party when Smith comes into the kitchen. ‘Good,’ Levi thinks, ‘now I’ll have the money to pay for Isabel’s new dresses.’

“I was wondering,” Smith says, “Are you ever allowed to stay out past curfew? Overnight?”

Levi stiffens. “Why?”

“I was hoping to host a party with dancing after dinner. It should go a little later than usual.”

It’s possible, but rarely done and if it is, it’s mostly to work on your back. Levi isn’t sure what to say; he can’t lose this job when his family’s seen a brighter future for the first time.

“There’s more paperwork and the fee’s higher,” Levi says cautiously, “It takes a couple of weeks to get, but yes it’s possible.”

“Excellent,” Smith says with a big shit eating grin, “then next month? And Levi go wild with the menu. The sky’s the limit.”

“Yes, sir (fuck you),” Levi agrees before collecting his pay packet. He’s pissed off; thrumming with anger that he’d believed Smith was any different than the others.

Farlan regards him worriedly, “Overnight that usually means…you know,” he says with a significant look.

“No, not this guy. He’s surprisingly decent for a toff,” Levi jokes as he thinks bitterly that that had been his previous opinion.

Smith wants something fancier than a typical dinner party so Levi dictates the menu to Farlan.

“Caviar, oysters on the half shell, salmon mousse, lobster thermidor, duchess potatoes, spinach cheese puffs, opera cake, cherries jubilee and to quote the big bastard, lots of champagne,” Levi finishes sarcastically. The food bill alone will be astronomical, but then Smith has deep pockets.

“What a life toffs lead. What would it be like to eat all this?” Farlan says wistfully.

“What’s champagne taste like Levi?” Isabel asks wide eyed.

“How would I know, brat? Toffs don’t want us finding out. I’d get sacked if I tried any.” Levi says, scornfully. His tone softens, “I do know it tickles your nose.”

“Really?” Isabel says in wonder.

“Yeah, it has bubbles in it.”

“Aw, you’re pulling my leg, Levi.”

*

Levi arrives at Smith’s sharp at eight o’clock and methodically goes through the list of things to do. He pulls a battered tin filled with recipes out of his bag. Levi had dictated them to Farlan who copied them down. Farlan had said, “It always amazes me how good your memory is.”

Levi shrugs."It's easy if it's for something you love."

Nifa’s already busy making Smith’s breakfast and Levi asks her to brew extra coffee for the cake.

“Where’s Mrs. Hall?” Levi asks.

“She took a couple of days off to visit her daughter who’s ill,” Nifa pulls a face, “Awfully convenient she picked today so she could get out of helping with dinner,” Nifa scoffs.

‘Convenient for Smith,’ Levi thinks bitterly, certain the man has sent Mrs. Hall away for his own selfish reasons. All the same, their work should go faster without her gumming up the works.

At least, as Levi takes stock of the fridge and pantry, he can see Mrs. Hall’s purchased the items he’d requested. 

Levi and Nifa greet Petra when she arrives with the dairy order. “I’m almost finished. I’ll be back real soon,” she says.

On her return she goes straight to work on the ice cream using the recipe Levi hands her. He’s started giving Petra more responsibilities and knows he can trust her to not fuck it up.

Smith agreed to hire Oluo as there are more guests and a heavier workload. Oluo is given the job of churning the ice cream Petra’s made. After just a few minutes he starts bitching about how much his arm hurts. Petra retorts with a remark about girls liking strong men. Oluo sets to work with renewed vigor whistling as he works as if to show how easy it is. Petra and Nifa share a grin.

Levi’s beginning to regret his choice of opera cake as one of the desserts. It’s labor intensive with it's layers of almond sponge, coffee buttercream and chocolate ganache. He really needs more than a day to prepare it. But Smith had wanted something special and Levi’s got a reputation to uphold. 

Unlike Lobov, Smith freely allows Levi access to his liquor cabinet. Levi sends Nifa to get the kirsch for the cherries jubilee and white wine for the lobster and salmon dishes.

The fishmonger delivers the seafood at ten o’clock. He’s a dour old man and thankfully disinclined to flirt. Oluo helps him haul it inside. Oluo flexes his muscles and loudly comments on how light the baskets are.

“Yeah, yeah stop fooling around and give me the fish,” Levi says as he easily grabs the basket out of Oluo’s hands.

“Strong men,” Nifa says and she and Petra giggle.

Levi has Nifa poach the salmon then Levi grinds it with a mortar and pestle. It isn’t easy, he really has to use some elbow grease.

“Strong men,” Petra says and that sets Nifa off again.

Levi finishes making the mousse and fills both fish shaped pans wrapping them tightly with cling wrap. Both are placed in the Frigidaire to set. He’ll serve them on a bed of fresh dill with a lemon garnish.

Oluo gets another opportunity to display his manliness by tossing the lobsters into the pot when both girls revolt over “killing the poor creatures.” Levi has to hide his face in a dish towel so the goofball won’t see him laughing. If it weren’t for the shadow of Smith’s lust hanging over him he’d be thoroughly enjoying himself.

Nifa's prepares the spinach puffs and Petra the potatoes.Levi hopes Smith is okay with him serving duchess potatoes again. They go well with lobster thermidor and were previously a hit so he feels pretty confident.

Levi has Oluo shuck the oysters and he jokes about finding a pearl. “I’ll give it to a lucky dame if I do.”

Petra swats him with a dish towel. “Don’t say dame, it’s rude.”

Levi asks Petra to pipe OPERA on top of the cake telling her his handwriting is atrocious. It’s not exactly a lie. Once she’s done that he adds the gold leaf.

Nifa whistles. “Levi, it’s gorgeous. How about we take a little break before the guests get here. We've earned it, don't you think?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Levi says and collapses in a chair.

It feels as if he's hardly sat down before he can hear guests arriving. "Some of the fuckers are early," Levi says with a groan. "Oluo you're on, get your ass out there."

As he serves at table Levi notices a woman with glasses and a messy ponytail watching him. She smiles and waves at him. Levi frowns and turns away quickly, disconcerted.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Smith announces right on cue, “We have two very special desserts this evening.”

The opera cake is brought in first so the guests can admire its elegance. The six layers of almond sponge soaked in coffee with gold leaf and piping on top.

“And now please direct your attention to my chef,” Smith gestures at Levi. Smith and the others lean forward in anticipation. Levi pours the kirsch over the cherries' pan then lights it with a taper. Several of the guests shout in amazement as the flames erupt.

Levi glances at Smith who’s grinning madly and clapping his hands along with the others. Levi quickly begins scooping the cherries onto the ice cream and the girls and Oluo serve them and the cake to the guests. After the dinner service the guests adjourn to the ballroom.

Oluo is sent to serve the champagne while Levi and the girls wash up.

Smith has hired a band and the music is loud enough to be heard in the kitchen. Levi loves music. He and Petra dance a jig around the kitchen while Nifa laughs and claps along.

“Thank you fair lady,” Levi kisses Petra’s hand which makes her giggle.

“My turn,” Nifa says so he dances her around the room, too.

The girls leave in high spirits and Levi’s watches them wistfully wishing he was going with them.

Levi slips upstairs to find Oluo. “Go on home,” Levi tells him taking the tray, “thanks for your help. You did great.”

Oluo's face turns red from the praise. “Thanks boss," Oluo says, "See ya later."

Levi makes a few circuits of the room handing out champagne to one rich asshole after another.

Smith’s dancing with a pretty redhead; she smiles winningly up at him. Maybe the asshole will get a wife and leave Levi alone. One can dream.

Levi's fed up and as far as he's concerned the toffs are on their own. Smith can serve his own damned drinks

Levi returns to the kitchen antsy about what will happen after the guests have departed. Levi sighs. No use dwelling on it.

Levi can hear the party winding down so goes to the bathroom off the kitchen. There he prepares himself with the petroleum jelly he’d brought. (He has to stop several times and get his breathing under control). In Levi’s experience toffs rarely care to take their time with him. At least he’s usually able to convince them to use a rubber since they’re afraid of diseases an Undergrounder might carry.

Upon hearing the guests departing he returns to the ballroom collecting glasses and the ice buckets to dump in the sink. The room is a mess he notes glumly, but he doubts Smith will wait for him to tidy it. He’ll want to fuck him and soon. Levi washes and dries the champagne flutes and wipes the kitchen counters down for the umpteenth time.

A jingle of the door, it must be Smith. Levi takes a deep breath and turns around. To his surprise it’s a woman. The strange one who’d waved at him while he was serving. This is a first. He’s unsure what to do when Smith rushes in.

“Hange, what are you doing?” Smith asks his expression worried.

“Hey there, Levi, right?” The woman practically shouts at him even though she’s standing uncomfortably close.

Levi startles and takes a step back, “Yes ma’am.”

“I’m Hange I work with Erwin.”

Levi nods as if he has any clue what Smith does for work, or cares for that matter.

“You are just as cute as a bug’s ear. I think you might be the smallest man I’ve ever seen. Erwin says you live underground,” She waits expectantly.

“Yes ma’am,” he replies politely though he wants to punch her in the kisser

“Would it be okay if I asked you some questions?”

“I…,” Levi glances at Smith.

“Hange leave my cook alone he’s working,” Smith says trying to sound stern.

“Just a couple.” She’s actually pulling out a notepad and pen from her hand bag. What the fuck?

“Okay,” Levi agrees reluctantly when Smith seems disinclined to stop her again.

“How old are you, Levi?”

None of your fucking business. “Twenty –two, ma’am.”

“So you’re fully grown then?”

What a stupid fucking question. She’s got to be cracked . “Yes ma’am.”

“Do you think there’s a correlation between your height and the lack of sunlight you received while growing up?” her pen is poised over the paper as she waits eagerly for his response.

Levi has to bite his tongue; it takes him a moment to answer, “I don’t know ma’am.”

Smith looks mortified. “Hange that’s enough, come on.” He grabs her by the elbow and begins pulling her towards the door.

“Bye Levi, good meeting you!” Hange says, “You were right Erwin; he’s adorable. He doesn’t even reach your shoulder and I think your hand is bigger than his entire head. I’d need to measure it to make sure.” Smith sputters in embarrassment as he shoves Hange through the door.

“Sorry about Hange she’s excitable,” Smith says apologetically.

“Yes sir,” Levi agrees. More like fucking nuts.

“And she spouts a lot of nonsense,” Smith says with a nervous laugh.

“Yes sir.”

“I never said anything about you, um, being adorable,” Smith denies, but he’s unable to meet Levi’s eyes .

Levi’s almost enjoying watching the big bastard sweat, but he’d rather not know what Smith says about him. “I know, sir. I never thought you had.”

“Oh good,” Smith says his smile, relieved. “Well, Levi if you’ll come with me.”

“Yes sir,” Levi says stomach swooping. He grabs his bag and follows Smith up the back stairs to a small room in the servant quarters. In days past it would have been filled. Now it’s just Mrs. Hall who lives in.

“And this is where you’ll be sleeping tonight. The bath’s through there.” Smith points.

It’s weird that Smith wants to fuck him in the servant quarters and not his undoubtedly more comfortable bed. But who can understand the vagaries of toffs? Maybe it gives him some sort of illicit thrill. Smith is standing there clearly waiting for Levi to make the first move. Just when he thought he couldn’t despise this asshole any more.

“Yes sir,” Levi takes a deep breath and rises up on tip toe. Smith stares at him as if surprised, the big faker. “Oh,” his face lights up. He bends his head to kiss Levi surprisingly gentle. Smith pulls back, he smiles softly. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

Fucking liar. “Should we..?” Levi gestures to the bed. He wants to get this over with then at least maybe he can sleep a little. He’s alarmed when Smith fucking _picks Levi up_ even though they’re only a couple of feet from the bed. It’s humiliating and Smith’s sending a clear message: that he’s bigger and stronger than Levi. That he can do whatever he wants to Levi. Levi fights to stay submissive and not throw Smith through the wall.

Smith places Levi on the bed and lies down on top of him. He’s as fucking heavy as a brick wall. “You’re so beautiful,” Smith says wonderingly his smile almost shy, “I wanted you from the first moment I saw you.”

‘No shit,’ Levi thinks bitterly. He has to wonder at Smith’s choice of words though. Levi’s been called pretty plenty of times, usually followed by a crude comment on his mouth or ass. Smith sounds almost loving and it curdles Levi’s stomach.

Smith kisses Levi again on the lips then nuzzles under his jaw trailing kisses down Levi’s neck. All this foreplay is baffling, toffs usually just flip Levi over and fuck him without preamble. It’s pissing Levi off that Smith’s pretending to be kind, but he plays along. Sometimes they want to make him want it. That must be Smith’s game. So, Levi moans (hopefully convincingly) as Smith unbuttons the top buttons of Levi’s shirt eagerly pressing kisses to the hollow of Levi’s throat and his collarbones. Smith’s cock is hard as iron as it presses insistently against Levi’s belly.

Smith raises his head to gaze at Levi. He smiles goofily and says, “You’re wonderful.” 

That's enough bullshit, Levi’s ready to get this over with. He unfastens Smith's belt and begins unbuttoning Smith's trousers. He cringes as his fingers graze Smith’s erection. Levi can’t help shuddering. Smith stills. Levi glances up and sees Smith regarding him with dawning realization. Smith reaches down between their bodies to gently cup Levi’s soft cock. Levi freezes.

Smith removes his hand, “You don’t want this at all, do you?”

“Of course I do, sir.” Levi tries to undo Smith’s trousers again, but Smith takes Levi’s hands in his huge paws.

“What do you want, sir?” Levi asks honestly puzzled. “This is what you asked me to stay for, isn’t it?”

“No, no,” Smith says his expression horrified. “I didn’t mean this.”

Levi’s exhausted; he can barely think straight and he’s tired of a day filled with anxiety about this situation. He demands angrily, “Then why the fuck did you ask me to stay over?”

“To cook and clean?” Smith says almost uncertainly.

“You’re so full of shit. Get off me, asshole,” Levi shoves at Smith who hurriedly complies. “Fuck you, seriously fuck off!” Levi’s close to shouting.

“I’m sorry. I’m leaving. Just relax, sleep in tomorrow,” Smith holds his hands up placatingly.

“Sleep in?” Levi repeats in disbelief, “Are you fucking stupid?”

“I’m starting to think so, yes. Goodnight.” Smith says and beats a hasty retreat.

Levi paces for almost an hour, furious, until he starts to calm down. He uses the bathroom, brushes his teeth, changes into his pajamas and does his best to fall sleep. The morning sun is high when Levi jolts awake. Levi sits up frantically and looks at the clock. He panics; it’s almost eight o’clock. He never sleeps this late, even on his days off. Levi supposes he was worn from the events of the night before. Sleeping in a real bed, for once, had also undoubtably played a part as well.

Levi dresses quickly. After the fiasco last night he has a small chance (maybe) of holding onto his position. Levi rushes downstairs and searches the house for Smith. He’s nowhere to be found. “Mr. Smith, sir,” Levi calls out, “Are you here?”

Levi receives no answer and he realizes the house is very still. Smith must not be home and Levi’s not sure what to think.

Levi goes to the kitchen where he spies an envelope on the table addressed to him. It’s fatter than usual. There’s an extra two bucks and a note inside. Levi pockets the envelope and retrieves his bag. He’s itching to race upstairs and finish cleaning the ballroom, but hasn’t the time.

There’s no way Levi can ask Farlan to read the note to him so he goes to see his friend, Rico. She can read some and more importantly she works Above and understands the bullshit Levi has to put up with. He wishes they got to see each other more often, but she works on the other side of Mitras and they take different buses to work.

“I’ll do my best,” Rico pushes her glasses up her nose and haltingly begins to read. “Dear Levi, I’m terribly sorry about our mis-under-stand-ing. You must think I’m a des des-,” she hesitates, “des- pic-able cad." Levi snorts at this. “I would never force myself on you nor would I ever want to cause you any distress. I want you to feel safe in my home. If you could find it in your heart to forgive me I’d like to continue to hire you for parties. Your cooking has made me the toast of the town after all. Either way, I respect your decision and wish you well. Yours Sincerely, Erwin Smith.”

“Fuck me, he’s a fancy one,” Rico says with a mocking laugh. “What did he do to you, Levi?”

“You know,” Levi says darkly.

“I do,” Rico says bitterly, “but it sounds like he’s a proper gentleman, kind even. Better than the shitheads I work for."

Levi shrugs. “He’s okay I guess and thanks Rico,” Levi says sincerely, “you want to go get dinner and catch up? My treat."

“Don’t mind if I do.”

*

At the next church study tea Levi’s being careful to mind his ass as he serves the shitheads lemon cake and chocolate biscuits.

A new woman, a Miss Davenport, has joined the usual party of assholes. She’s thin and haughty looking. She watches Levi with a strange expression on her pointy face, “You there,” she says snapping her fingers at him.

Again with this bullshit. “Yes, miss?”

“Don’t you work for Erwin Smith?” she demands.

Levi’s blood runs cold. Shit. “Uh no, miss.”

“I’ve seen you there I’m sure of it, yes! You served at table last Saturday. I remember him,” she confides to the others. “He’s so small for a man,” she wrinkles her nose in distaste, “it’s quite extraordinary.”

Levi’s starting to panic, “I…”

“What is the meaning of this, Levi?” Lobov asks angrily. “How dare you work for someone else?”

“It’s just on my days off, sir,” Levi says quickly, “it doesn’t take away from my duties here, I promise.”

The Wallist church members smirk at him clearly enjoying the show.

“Get out!” Lobov shouts enraged.

“Please sir don’t sack me,” Levi says hating himself for begging,

Lobov slaps him across the face and Levi lets out a humiliated gasp. “You heard me. Get out, you’re fired and don’t you dare expect a reference.”

Levi practically runs from the room. He only stops to grab his things before fleeing the house. Once outside Levi realizes he has no idea of what to do or where to go. The bus won’t pick him up for at least four more hours. Levi wanders around the neighborhood’s private park for a while, huddled in his coat before thinking of Smith’s. Hopefully Nifa will be at home and not Mrs. Hall. Though it being Smith’s fault he’s been fired he figures he’s owed it to be allowed to sit in Smith’s kitchen until the bus arrives.

Levi knocks at the servant’s entrance and to his astonishment Smith answers.

“Levi,” Smith says in surprise, “Hello.”

They stare at each other awkwardly. This is the first time Levi’s seen Smith since the overnight party.

“Can I come in?” Levi asks.

“Of course,” Smith steps aside to let Levi enter, “you're upset,” Smith says concerned. “Here, sit down,” he gestures to a chair. “What’s happened?”

“Lobov fired me,” Levi says bitterly as he removes his hat and gloves.

“Why?” Smith asks eyebrows raised. The fucker has the biggest eyebrows Levi’s ever seen. It’s unsettling.

“Because I was stupid enough to work for you and some fucking cow saw me here and ratted me out,” Levi says angrily and glares at Smith.

“Oh, Levi I’m damned sorry,” Smith says sincerely, “But you know,” Smith continues casually, “I was planning on asking if you’d care to come work for me on a fulltime basis. Mrs. Hall is getting up there you know and she’s ready to retire. She wants to go live with her daughter… in Trost, I believe.”

“Really?” Levi asks heart pounding hopefully.

“Yes,” Smith sits forward eagerly in his chair, “how much does Lobov pay you?”

“Ten dollars a week.”

“I’ll give you twenty,” Smith says.

Levi’s eyes practically bug out of his head.

“Is that alright?” Smith asks.

“Yeah, but I’m not going to let you fuck me,” Levi’s mouth says without his permission. That’s a lie; for this much money he’d almost call it a bargain.

Smith says cheerfully, “No fucking, duly noted.” He slaps his arm against his chest fist closed in a perfect military salute.

Levi stares at him in bemusement.

“I was in the army as a young…younger man. I’m not old…,” Smith trails off flustered. “I’m not that much older than you, you know.”

Sure he's not. Levi wishes he could let out a snort of laughter. He thinks about saying, ‘Golly gee mister, you sure _look_ old.’

“Okaaayy…” Levi says slowly to bust Smith’s balls.

Smith clears his throat self-consciously then asks, “Did you serve?”

“No, Undergrounders aren’t allowed to.” It’s about the only break they get. Too afraid they’ll take off.

“Really?” Smith says in surprise.

“Yeah, can’t have us defecting to Marley, right?” Levi says, sarcastically.

“I see,” Smith says, nonplussed for a moment then his expression clears. “Well, then when can you start?”

“Immediately,” Levi says rising to his feet. He takes off his coat and puts on an apron, “This kitchen is fucking filthy.”

Smith watches as Levi squats down and begins taking cleaning supplies from under the sink. ‘Bleach, Pine Sol and where’s the Bon Ami?’ he wonders.

“Alright, well I need to run some errands, so I’ll leave you to it. See you tomorrow?”

Levi grunts in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dishes mentioned in Chapter 3:  
> From The Unofficial Downton Abbey Cookbook- Lobster Thermidor  
> From Allrecipes- Opera Cake  
> From Saveur’s website-Cherries Jubilee  
> From Retro Recipes-Salmon Mousse  
> From Martha Stewart- Spinach cheese puffs
> 
> According to Margaret Powell author of Below Stairs errand boys were notoriously cheeky. 
> 
> Doujinshi where Erwin measures Levi. It’s so cute!  
> https://konekojita.tumblr.com/post/111774878253/erwins-misguided-ministrations-manga-by-namari


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi starts his new job.... and radios...a lot about radios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this update is so late!!! I went on vacation and when got back and looked at my draft, I hated everything. I can't believe I complained about the last chapter. This one almost killed me lol

The next morning Levi lets himself in the servants’ entrance of Smith’s house. He’s almost surprised Smith isn’t lurking in the kitchen waiting to greet him. Levi supposes the big bastard doesn’t get up that early.

 He’s just put his things away when Petra comes bustling through the door. “Levi,” she says in surprise when she sees him, “what are you doing here? I thought maybe you were sick when I didn’t see you at Mr. Lobov’s.”

 “I’m working here now,” Levi says as he takes the order from her and places it in the Frigidaire.

 She smiles brightly at him. “I'm glad. I know you weren’t happy there.”

 Levi’s surprised by this, “Yeah?”

 “Yeah and Mr. Smith’s so nice and… well I’m glad you’re working for someone better." Petra glances at the clock. “Yikes I’m late, see you tomorrow,” and with a cheery smile and a wave she’s off.

 Levi starts on Smith’s breakfast though he’s not sure where he’s expected to serve it. He shudders, hoping not in bed like Lobov. Maybe, the dining room? Shit. These are questions he should’ve asked yesterday.

 While Levi’s puzzling this over Smith bounds into the kitchen. “Good Morning, Levi!” he says with a big grin. 

 "Good morning sir," Levi replies and returns to frying sausage. 

 “That smells good,” Smith says appreciatively. “Is the coffee ready?”

 “Yeah, hang on,” Levi sets down the spatula to reach for the cup. He freezes realizing he spoke too casually and hopes Smith didn't notice. 

 “I’ve got it,” Smith interrupts practically snatching the cup away. Levi stares in disbelief as Smith pours his own coffee. “What about you? You like black tea don’t you?”

 Instead of a polite ‘yes sir’ Levi asks suspiciously, “How do you know that?”

 “I… pay attention.” Is the fucker blushing? Feeling uncomfortable Levi changes the subject. “Where are you eating, sir? Tomorrow you won’t have to come to the kitchen. I’ll serve it to you there.”

Smith seems surprised by the question. “I’m eating here.”

“Oh,” Levi says nonplussed. "Okay, give me a second, sir. I’ll set the table.” Levi again puts down the spatula, but Smith says, “Levi, you don’t have to be so formal. I can manage.”

 Levi shrugs. What does he care? Smith actually does a decent job of setting the table Levi notes approvingly. Levi plates the food and brings it to Smith.

 “Thank you, Levi,” Smith says and tucks in enthusiastically.

Levi nods and returns to the stove piling up the dirty frying pans and bowls and putting them in the sink. As he begins washing up he goes over in his mind what needs to be done that day.

“Levi?” Smith says questioningly.

 Levi turns to look at Smith. “Yes sir?”

 “Did you already eat?” Smith asks his expression puzzled.

 “No, I will later.”

 Smith gives him a strange look. “What are you going to eat?”

 Great, the son of a bitch’s already worried about Levi eating his food.

 “Just toast, so don’t get your knickers in a twist.” Levi says, once again his mouth running away from  him. He holds his breath waiting for Smith to rebuke him. Why does he keep fucking up? He's been too casual before, vulgar even and he's not sure why Smith's overlooked it. All he knows is he has to reign it in now that he's Smith's daily.

 “Why? Did Lobov not feed you?” Smith’s mouth tightens at Levi’s expression, “He didn't, did he?”

 Levi gives him a noncommittal grunt.

 “Levi, I insist you make breakfast for yourself, a real breakfast or I’m giving you half of mine,” Smith says with his jaw stuck out as if Levi’s going to argue with him.

 Levi stares at Smith for a moment then shrugs. “Yes sir.” and proceeds to make himself the grandest breakfast he’s ever had in his entire fucking life.

 “That’s better, please sit down,” Smith says cheerfully. They eat together; it’s awkward at first, but Smith actually stays quiet and Levi relaxes some.

 “That was delicious. Much better than Nifa’s or Mrs. Hall’s cooking, though I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised.” 

 Levi nods and takes his plate. Smith leaves the room and Levi begins to unwind. He tenses up again as, shit, Smith is already back. Is Smith going to hang around Levi all day? At least Lobov left him alone most of the time.

 Levi blinks in surprise at Smith when he realizes he’s carrying a briefcase. Smith puts on his hat and says, “Well, I’m off to work, but I’ll be home at noon for lunch. I’d like you to eat with me again please, Levi.” Smith says, his expression hesitant.

 Smith has a job. Smith is leaving now and Levi will have the house to himself. “Sure thing, boss,” Levi says seemingly calm, though inside his excitement is bubbling up. He says it again to himself trying to process it, ‘I’m going to be all alone in this house. I’ll have peace and quiet with no master to bug me.’

 “What are your work hours?” Levi asks casually.

 “Monday through Friday. I usually get to the office around nine and I should be home by six. I hope you plan to eat dinner with me as well.”

 That’s almost every day. Levi’s absolutely over the moon!

 “You got it, boss, have a nice day at work,” Levi’s says, genuinely.

 “Oh,” Smith looks taken aback, he smiles softly, “yes thank you Levi, you as well. Don’t work too hard,” he adds jovially.

 “Right back at ya, sir.”

 “You don’t have to call me sir. Call me Erwin if you like," Smith says eyes hopeful.

 “Okay, Smith,” Levi counters.

 Smith chuckles, ruefully, then says, “That works. Oh, and my work number’s on the counter here," Smith points to a business card. "It's Survey 850,” and with a wave he's out the door.

 After Levi’s certain Smith’s gone he does something very silly. He does a little dance around the kitchen. Levi hasn’t been happy like this in a long while. And now he’s going to clean the fuck out of Smith’s house.

 Levi takes a tour of Smith’s house. (There are still quite a few rooms where he's never been before.) Smith’s house is far superior to Lobov’s, in fact any of his other masters. Smith has all brand new plumbing in the bathrooms with the most modern color schemes. Levi especially likes the one with the pink and black tiles. He flushes the black commode and runs the taps on the matching sink just for fun.

There are  _three_ radios in the house, the library, the hallway and what must be Smith’s bedroom. Levi’s almost giddy as he notes them. Smith even has a telephone  _in_   _his bedroom_ , the swanky bastard. And to Levi’s utter joy, he finds, in the hall closet, a brand spanking new Hoover Electrolux. “Hello, aren’t you a beaut?” he whispers as he admires it.

Then Levi enters a room that confuses him for a moment until he realizes its purpose. He wanders around amazed, examining the machines, the dumb bells, medicine balls and the bar suspended inside the doorway. There's even a mirror and it reflects his wide eyed wonder. Levi snickers at himself, he looks like a Underground rube catching his first sight of Aboveground. Levi’s always tried to stay in shape (he does floor exercises and sometimes he spars with a couple of guys down the block), but Levi’s never seen a room that’s only a place for people to exercise.

Levi listens to the radio while he cleans amazed by all the music he’s never heard of before. Radios or phonographs are unheard of Underground. There’s a few old men buskers who play on street corners for pennies and sometimes in the tavern, but it's only jigs or country dances.

After the music program something called a soap opera ( _The Lady Reporter_ ) comes on. It’s about Anna Fine, a newspaper reporter who solves crimes. Levi’s not sure if it’s just a story or if Miss Fine’s for real, but whatever the case he’s rooting for her. She puts up with a lot of bullshit and always comes out on top. Miss Fine's show is sponsored by Gold Dust soap powder. Levi’s never particularly liked Gold Dust, but maybe he should give them another shot.

 

**

At first, Levi tries to be respectful, but then he realizes Smith isn't going to punish him for insolence. In fact the knucklehead  _enjoys_  being scolded and vulgar language. It’s a fetish Levi decides, but if it keeps Smith happy and not fucking Levi, he’ll indulge him. It’s not as if it’s hard to curse at the bastard. Levi knows he’s using Smith as a stand in for all the assholes who’ve ever abused him and that’s probably not fair. He couldn’t care less.

Smith’s practically inhaling the waffles Levi’s made for breakfast. He needs to take a breather. If Smith chokes to death Levi’ll be out of a job.  “Hey, dumbass,” Levi says to get his attention, “What are your favorite foods?”

Smith takes a sip of coffee before answering, “Anything you cook." Levi stares until Smith gives him a real answer.

“Steak, potatoes and I really enjoyed the fish you made for the party in October.”

“The sole with lemon cream sauce?”

“That’s it, and schnitzel. It’s the only thing Mrs. Hall was any good at cooking,” Smith says, ruefully. Levi snorts at that. His schnitzel is going to blow Smith’s mind.

“Keep going,” Levi orders and Smith rattles off a long list of dishes he likes.

 “And pineapple upside down cake. You’re not going to write any of that down?” Smith asks curiously.

 “Nope,” Levi taps his noggin. “I got it up here. Okay, I need to do the marketing today. What stores do you have accounts at?”

“Reeves’ and Sons, most any downtown shop I believe. Would you like a ride? I’m sorry I won’t be able to run you back home. Big meeting this morning, but,” Smith’s face brightens, “I can give you cab fare.”

"Cab fare,” Levi repeats dumbly.

“Yes, of course." Smith says as he carries his plate to the sink. He retrieves his keys from their hook by the door. "Shall we get going?”

“Yeah, sure.” Smith waits while Levi retrieves his basket and then ushers him outside to the garage.

 Levi’s never been in an automobile before. The rickety, piece of shit bus he takes to work in his opinion doesn't qualify.

 Smith’s car is beautiful, a shiny red with chrome fenders and white walled tires. Levi eagerly opens the door.

Levi gets inside holding his basket on his lap, eyes huge as he admires the leather seats. He watches in fascination as Smith disengages the brake and shifts into reverse. Driving downtown in a private car is vastly different than walking or even taking the trolley. The ride is smooth and Levi enjoys watching pedestrians and studying the other autos. He notes with a strange sense of pride Smith’s is the nicest one by far. The guy must really be loaded, but it's not like Levi didn't know that already.

Smith brings the auto to a stop in front of Reeves’. He digs in his wallet and hands Levi the promised cab fare.

“See you, later,” Smith says with a wave once Levi’s climbed out of the car.

Levi opens Reeves’ door (a jangle of the bells announces his arrival) and heads towards the back where Reeves’ keeps their produce. He’s evaluating pineapples for freshness when a sales clerk approaches him. The sales clerk (a known asshole) regards Levi, eyes narrowed. “Mr. Lobov has revoked your authorization to charge so I'll ask you to leave.”

Levi grits his teeth before saying, “I work for Mr. Erwin Smith now and he…”

The sales clerk interrupts, “He hasn’t authorized you either, you little thief, so you better leave before I call the police.”

The clerk grabs Levi by the arm and marches him to the door. He forces Levi outside with a final, “Scram!”

They're causing a scene and a crowd’s starting to gather with mutters of “dirty Undergrounder”… “scab”…” “sewer rat…”

Levi can't afford to get into a fight with citizens so he puts his head down and crosses the street. Fuck. Only Reeves’ sells the pineapples he needs to make Smith’s cake.

Levi’s not sure what to do. If he leaves without a pineapple Smith might be sore, but if Levi rings his office he might get steamed Levi’s bothering him at work. But Levi reminds himself Smith _did_  give Levi his number. 'Survey 850' supplies Levi's mind.

Levi’s only made a phone call a couple of times before; he'll have to use the cab fare to pay for it. The operator connects him and a woman answers, “Survey Corps, how may I direct your call?”

“Yes, ma’am I need to speak with Mr. Erwin Smith, please.”

“Who may I say is calling?” she asks briskly.

“Levi Ackerman, ma’am.”

Levi only has to wait a minute before Smith’s voice comes over the line.

“Levi, hello, is something wrong?” Smith asks, he sounds worried.

“No sir… I… it’s Reeves’s; they won’t let me charge to your account. The clerk says I’m not authorized to and then he…” Levi can’t keep the anger from his voice, “he kicked me out.”

“I’ll handle it. Hang up so I can ring them,” Smith says brusquely.

“Okay, uh thanks, Smith.” Levi stands awkwardly by the phone booth unwilling to move closer to the store. There are still people standing in front watching him angrily.

A few minutes later Mr. Reeves himself comes out and apologizes profusely to Levi, which he enjoys very much.

At dinner Smith asks, “Would it be possible to shop somewhere other than Reeves’?”

There’s Reiss’, but they’re too expensive. At least that’s what Mr. Lobov always said.”

“It’ll be fine," Smith says soothingly, "I’ll phone them in the morning alright?"

Smith's so accommodating Levi can't help testing the waters. It starts with a fruit salad. Farlan loves oranges, but they’re a luxury item difficult for Undergrounders to obtain. Levi begins casually, “If it’s okay I could take some of this home with me.”

“Of course,” Smith says, agreeably, “it won’t keep until tomorrow, will it?”

“You're right. Good call, Smith, thanks,” Levi says, which earns him a pleased grin. Sucker.

“You’re welcome, Levi. See you tomorrow."

“Yeah see you, Smith."

The next night unprompted Smith says, "Levi I’m stuffed I couldn’t possibly eat all this bread. It'll be stale by the morning anyway won't it? Why don’t you take some home.”

'Too stale for a toff who can afford to be picky,' Levi thinks derisively. He shrugs nonchalantly. “Sure if you don’t mind." It seems he already has Smith trained. From then on Levi takes home food practically every day.

Levi's score tonight is a huge piece of pie. Isabel ambushes him at the door. “Levi! Whatcha got for us?”

“Settle down, brat, here.” Levi hands her the container.

She sniffs the pie, her eyes grow huge. “Levi, is that chocolate?”

“Yeah, it's called chocolate silk."

"Oh Levi," she breathes out then starts crying.

"Hey stop that," Levi demands, "Oi, Farlan!"

"Yeah, sit tight!" Farlan calls out from the bathroom. He emerges toweling his hair. "What's going on?"

"Levi, brought us a silky chocolate pie and I’m just so happy," Isabel says scrubbing at her face.

Farlan chuckles and Levi says fondly, "Goofball." 

*

Levi’s first Saturday (Smith’s day off) goes better than he’d expected. After washing the dishes, while Smith dries, Levi collects his cleaning supplies in a bucket.

Smith grabs the bucket from Levi’s hand and cheerfully asks, “Where to?”

Levi stares at him dubiously before saying, “It’s Parlor day.”

“You have a schedule for tasks?” Smith asks with interest as he follows Levi out of the kitchen.

“Yeah I do,” Levi says mockingly, “Don’t you when you work?”

“Okay, that was a dumb question I’ll grant you.”

Smith insists on wresting the vacuum cleaner out of the closet and up the stairs for Levi. Once in the parlor Levi takes back the bucket and refuses any more help.

Smith hovers uncertainly until Levi takes pity on him. “Just sit down, okay?”

Smith’s smile is big and relieved that he gets to stay. It’s off putting, but what can you do? Levi shrugs mentally. Soon he’s too busy cleaning, the familiar motions soothe him and he’s almost forgotten Smith’s even there. This becomes their routine. On Saturdays Smith “helps” Levi with his work and he’s actually not too hard to deal with. He is of some use it turns out with carrying heavy or unwieldly shit and understands not to talk or bother Levi too much.

Levi’s caught Smith staring at his ass,  _again_. Smith jerks his eyes up guiltily to meet Levi's. Levi huffs and shakes his head before turning back around. As long as Smith looks and doesn’t touch Levi will count this as part of his job requirement.

 *

Levi’s deciding what kind of omelets he wants to make when Smith finally shows up for breakfast. He turns around, “What the fuck were...” Levi almost drops the egg carton when he sees what Smith has in his hands.

"This came in the post yesterday," Smith says holding up the book, "I didn't realize there was such a thing."

Levi’s never as much as opened it yet he knows it well, the handbook for employing an Undergrounder. Shit. All this time Levi’s assumed Smith knew the rules and just didn’t care.

“Yes sir,” Levi says going into full obsequiousness as he bows with perfect politeness. Smith frowns at him then continues, “It’s absolutely horrifying. Do you know it says I can beat you as long as the switch is no thicker than my thumb?”

Levi wants to mouth off and say, “No fucking shit,” as freely as he would’ve yesterday, but now everything’s changed.

Levi’s been reminded of just how big Smith is and undoubtedly strong. Much stronger than Lobov who’d managed to hit Levi hard enough to leave him bruised for days. Days of having to be careful neither Farlan nor Isabel saw him with his shirt off.

“Yes sir, I should never have presumed upon you. I beg your pardon.”

Smith puts the book down to stare at Levi who drops his gaze in submission.

“Don’t do that,” Smith says gruffly.

“Yes sir, I mean, no sir.” Levi twists his hands together unsure of how to handle this. His other masters knew the proper way to act, he didn’t have to guess.

“Stop it,” Smith grabs Levi’s hands causing them to still. Smith rubs his thumbs over Levi's knuckles. Levi freezes. 'Now it starts,' he thinks bitterly. Levi should have known this set up was too good to be true. Smith abruptly drops Levi's hands. He clears his throat. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

Levi should say something like “It’s okay sir,” but he can’t bring himself to do so.

“Levi, please sit down," Smith says, quietly.

“Yes sir,” Levi says and sits down gingerly on the edge of the chair. Not sprawled out like he owns the place as has become his habit.

"Levi, look at me." Levi reluctantly raises his eyes to Smith's.

“This, is a disgusting and egregious waste of ink and paper.” Smith throws the handbook violently into the bin as Levi watches, shocked. “And I’m sorry you’ve ever had to... that any Undergrounder has had to follow that... I had no idea. I would never do... any of that to you," he says passionately. Smith takes a deep breath before continuing, "Let’s forget all about this and please go back to the way things were before. Can we do that?"

Levi hesitates, “I…

“It’s alright. I’ve upset you. I’ll leave for work early and let you… I’ll see you tonight, okay?" Smith says his tone regretful, gentle. "I’ll eat lunch at the office. Hange’s been pestering me to see her latest project anyway."

Levi nods.

Smith seems sincere, but it takes Levi a while to calm down. He’s sure to make Smith’s favorite meal for dinner. The whole thing is upsetting, but it just reminds Levi to never get complacent again. Just because Smith isn’t a lecherous pig like some assholes Levi's had to deal with, he isn’t safe either. One day Smith’ll get tired of this game and strike.

But he plays along when Smith makes a peace offering of a new apron. “I know how much you like having extras."  And that's just another part of this job, Smith  _knowing_  shit about him.

That's Levi's cue. "Gee, thanks, Smith," Levi says sarcastically. "What the fuck color is this? It looks like puke."

It’s the first time Levi’s cursed at him since the handbook incident and Smith’s grinning from ear to ear. You’d think Levi was praising him to the skies by the way he acts.

It's fine though, today's Smith's day off and Levi doesn't need any more awkwardness. Smith helps Levi carry his supplies per usual and Levi listens to WPIR's, Jazz Hour as he cleans Smith's study. Smith pretends he’s writing letters and not watching Levi.

“My kid sister wants a radio,” Levi's says idly. "It's her birthday tomorrow.”

Levi figures it doesn’t hurt anything to tell Smith that. It always makes Smith happy to learn more about Levi. Whenever Levi doles out information he sees the way Smith’s eyes gleam with every turd nugget like it's 18 carat gold.

“Do you have any more siblings?” Smith asks eagerly, “family?”

Levi sees how pleased Smith is. Levi’s never shared that much before. “It’s just her and a friend we live with.”

 “A friend?” Levi knows Smith’s wondering if Farlan’s Levi’s lover.

“A friend,” Levi says empathically.

“Well, feel free to bake her a cake,” Smith says magnanimously.

“Don't worry I was going to.” Levi'd enjoyed the fuck out of buying chocolate for his own personal use.

"Good," Smith says brightly, "well I forgot I have some errands to run. I'll be home by dinner time."

"Okay," Levi says, it'll be nice to have some peace and quiet for a while.

Levi's just taking the fish out of the oven when Smith gets back. After dinner Smith hands Levi a bag inscribed with the name of a fancy department store. Levi takes it warily not sure what to think. Smith watches him open it as excited as a kid. Levi looks at it stunned, this is no apron; it’s a brand new radio.

The radio is smaller than any of Smith's. It’s dark wood's polished to a glossy sheen and contrasts well with the silver plated knobs. It’s beautiful and Isabel will love it. Hell, Levi already loves it, but he can't let Smith know that.

Levi glares; Smith holds up his hands. “I know, I know. No fucking.”

“Hn,” Levi says, but he sticks the radio in his bag anyway. It barely fits.

“Don’t forget the cake.” Smith says as he carefully hands Levi the cake box.

“Goodnight, Levi,” Smith says with a warm smile as he holds the door open.

When Levi gets home he hides the radio in the bedroom closet.

For Isabel’s birthday, Levi’s hosting his own “dinner party.” Except for the cake the menu's not very grand, three cheap dishes: shit on a shingle, kitchen sink casserole and grapensuppe. No caviar or flaming desserts for Undergrounders. It’s all poor folks’ food that no self- respecting toff would serve, but Levi's able to make it taste better than most. Especially with the inclusion of some spices he "borrows" from Smith.

First thing in the morning Levi stokes the stove with coal until it’s hot enough for cooking. It’s a far cry from Smith’s ultra-modern stove, but it'll get the job done.

Levi assigns Farlan to chopping up vegetables and grating cheese, while he starts frying the baloney. Levi sends Isabel and a couple of other kids to the bakery for day old bread for the SOS.

When Isabel gets back he shows her how to fry the sausage and onion in a pot for the grapensuppe. Levi's never taught Isabel more than the bare bones, so she can help him and Farlan with running the household.

‘Your mother would’ve wanted me to teach you to cook,’ Levi thinks, but he doesn’t say it aloud. It hurts to talk about Mathilde.

Levi worries about Isabel’s future. She’s not much younger than he was when he first went Aboveground to work as a lowly scullion in the Pfeiffer’s kitchen. Teaching her what he knows would give her the skills to get a position Aboveground, but Levi doesn’t want that life for her. A good master, as he well knows, isn’t easy to find.

Until now Levi's only thought was making it through another week. Keeping them fed, keeping them together. In the back of his mind though has always been the dream of owning a restaurant where the three of them could make a decent living. Farlan’s good with numbers and both he and Isabel can read and write. And with Levi cooking he knows they could do well.

After all, Mr. Hogan does alright and maybe he’d be willing to sell someday. (If he ever gets over Levi beating him at arm wrestling. It’s not Levi’s fault he bet his old lady on the outcome.) It’s probably a pipe dream, but maybe with this new job Levi can save enough to make it a reality.

Farlan's been trusted with assembling the casserole. It's just opening up cans of chili and baked beans and dumping them together in with the baloney. Levi stirs in paprika and a few shots of hot sauce to liven it up. He puts in in their beat up tin casserole dish, sprinkles cheese on top and pops it in the oven.

The grapensuppe is coming along nicely so Levi gets started on the SOS. He whisks the butter, flour and milk in a skillet for the cream sauce. It's tight cooking two dishes at once; the skillet knocks against the soup pot annoyingly. Levi adds the chipped beef to the sauce and right then the timer for the casserole dings. Levi pulls it out and now there's enough room to toast the bread for the SOS.

Their guests start arriving. There are too many people to fit in their flat so the Hoffman’s and the Tanners have opened theirs up. And with the hallway and landing everybody can fit.

Mr. Schultz brings the gin he makes in his bathtub. Levi shudders to think about the unsanitary condition of both the booze and the Shultz family’s hygiene. He’s grateful he rarely drinks.

There’s no formal dining room or fancy table settings. Levi puts the food on the stove and counters so everyone can serve themselves. The guests bring their own bowls and utensils.

The kids “ooh” and “ah” when Levi brings out the cake and Isabel’s face is joyous. They sing ‘Happy Birthday’ and everybody cheers as she blows out the candles.

Mrs. Tanner and Mrs. Schultz serve everyone a small slice. “It’s chocolate,” people say in awe. Most of them have never had it before.

“No you go sit down, Levi we’ll do the washing up,” The Schultz’s oldest daughters say fluttering their eyelashes at him.

Mrs. Tanner’s sister saunters over to him and says bluntly, “You need a wife to help you with all this.”

“What’s he need a wife for, Lara? He sure can cook better than you,” Mr. Tanner says and she flips him the bird. That actually makes Levi chuckle and her grin is very pleased. She has big tits and curly blonde hair. Even Levi can see she's a knock out; maybe he can push her Farlan’s way.

The eldest Miss Schultz sidles up to him and says, “Isabel could use a mother.” One look at his face and she doesn’t approach him again.

Levi can’t believe all the women coming out of the woodwork. Since word has gotten around that he's in the money Levi's become quite the catch.

“Hey,” Farlan slaps Levi on the back. “You sure are popular with women.”

“I never used to be,” Levi says ruefully.

But even if Levi were so inclined he wouldn’t get married, not in the traditional way of Abovegrounders. That old cow Mrs. Reeves had been right about Undergrounders rarely marrying. A marriage license is too expensive and most deem it unnecessary, so a couple usually just shacks up.

If they're serious about each other they might stand up in front of friends and family and announce their intentions. Then the woman will take the title of Mrs. and any kids they have will take the father's surname as well.

It's getting late so Farlan thanks everyone for coming and they all leave in high spirits.

 Levi waits until all their guests are gone before bringing out the radio wrapped in an old pillow case.

“More gifts, Levi?” Isabel asks, giddily. She shrieks when she sees the radio and Levi quickly shushes her.

Farlan's mouth turns down and Levi says defensively, “I didn’t want anybody to see it and get any funny ideas about stealing it."

Levi teaches Isabel how to tune into WPIR and is grateful they can get a signal. He hadn't been sure a radio would even work Underground. They listen to a comedy program sitting close so the neighbors can't hear. Isabel giggles at the silly humor and even Farlan laughs a few times. Levi has trouble concentrating knowing Farlan's pissed at him.

Once Isabel’s asleep Farlan says, “I need to talk to you.” Levi follows him into the bedroom and closes the door. He leans back against it and waits for Farlan to speak.

Farlan paces a few steps before asking, “How did you pay for that radio? There’s no way you could afford it on your own. You didn’t steal it, did you?” His eyes search Levi’s worriedly.

“Are you fucking serious?” Levi asks, but Farlan refuses to back down. Levi shrugs sullenly and confesses. “Smith bought it for her.”

 Farlan’s eyebrows rise. “Smith? Your boss? I mean the food, at first I thought maybe he just didn't eat much, but then it got more obvious that he was...," Farlan hesitates.

"Was what?" Levi asks impatiently.

"Having you make too much food so you'd be able to bring some home for us. I figured he must be warm for you, but this is too much."

Levi opens his mouth to argue that Smith isn't giving him any handouts. Levi's been running a game on the guy and...Shit. Farlan's right and he feels like an idiot for not seeing it before.

“Levi is he…?” Farlan pauses, “Levi, I’m grateful for everything you do for us… for me, but if he’s taking advantage of you…”

“It’s not like that,” Levi says angrily. And maybe Levi’s a little bitter Farlan never noticed or asked about Lobov.

“I mean, I know you… you’re,” Farlan hesitates and that pisses Levi off even more.

 _“That_ has nothing to do with this… with Smith. I’ve got it under control, okay? Don’t worry.”

Farlan sighs deeply and slowly sits down on his bed. “I just wish I could help out more, y’know?”

“I know and you do plenty,” Levi hastens to say. “Isabel should have somebody at home, watching out for her. Shit, with all the fucking creeps out there…it’s just... trust me okay?”

“Yeah okay, Levi, you got it,” Farlan says and smiles at him.

Levi pushes off the door. “Okay, well I’m gonna hit the hay.”

“Good night, Levi," Farlan says, "and just thanks for everything, y'know?"

"Yeah, no problem," Levi says gruffly. You'd do the same for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes-
> 
> It hurt my soul to write Levi not being popular with women lmao but I thought manga readers might get the joke so I had to do it.  
> Let's pretend radios work underground. I mean I’m not a scientist so maybe they do?
> 
> Dishes mentioned in chapter 4:  
> 1930s Great Depression Kitchen sink casserole- yum, baloney and beans  
> Shit on a shingle- aka SOS aka cream chipped beef on toast  
> Grapensuppe- German potato and barley soup 
> 
> Thanks for all your comments and kudos! They make me very happy :))) And feel free to ask me questions. I'm happy to answer anything as long as it's not too spoilery.
> 
>  


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets fit, fights and learns something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be forewarned there's violence towards gay characters in this chapter and homophobic language. The characters are not seriously harmed. If you'd like more information check the end notes.

Now that Farlan’s brought Smith's game to Levi's attention, it's embarrassingly obvious. And shit, the radio, every time Levi looks at it he can’t believe it’s theirs. It must have cost a mint. Then he shrugs it off. After all, Smith’s going to fuck him eventually so Levi might as well get what he can out of it. Smith keeps accepting rejection for now, but this won’t last forever. When Smith finally gets tired of playing games Levi will have no choice, but to give in. Where else is he going to find a position as cushy as this one? Especially one where he makes enough money to be able to save for the first time in his life.

But Farlan's all wet claiming Smith's warm for Levi. Warm implies Smith has stronger feelings than simple lust which Levi knows isn't the case.Smith's just cannier than Levi ever would've believed with his sunny smiles and warm blue eyes. He's running a long con is all.

Levi shakes himself out of his reverie and frowns at the clock. Smith's been in the bathroom forever and his breakfast's getting cold.

Smith bustles through the kitchen a moment later briefcase in hand, Levi says,"What took you so long? You don't have time to eat anything." 

"Nothing, I..." Smith says shiftily.

Levi narrows his eyes. "You having trouble shitting?"

Smith's face colors. "That's none of your business," he says and goes off in a huff.

It's not market day, but Levi gets his basket anyway.

At lunch, Levi puts a basket of muffins and a glass of juice in front of Smith.

Smith sniffs it curiously; his expression sours. "What is this?"

"Prune juice," Levi says as he brings Smith a bowl of soup.

"Prune juice," Smith repeats aghast.

"Yeah, and prune soup," Levi says handing Smith a spoon.

"Prune soup," Smith says weakly.

"Yeah, and stop repeating everything I say, will you? That should get you regular again before too long. You're getting a big ass salad for dinner. You gotta start eating more vegetables."

Smith jerks his head at the muffins. "Do these have prunes in them?"

"Naw, just bran."

Smith's face undergoes several emotions annoyance, embarrassment until it finally softens. "Thank you, Levi," he says with a tiny smile.

Levi shrugs. "Shitting's important for your health. Now, c'mon drink that juice."

At dinner, Smith eats his salad and dessert of stewed prunes without complaint.

**

Levi’s cleaning Smith's gymnasium when the idea strikes him. He could use Smith's equipment himself. Levi's always enjoyed exercise and staying in shape. Due to Smith's more modern appliances and Nifa coming in on his days off Levi has more leisure time than ever before. So it's possible for him to take the time to exercise a few times a week. 

Levi brings sweat pants and a T-shirt to wear while he exercises. When the weather begins warming up he switches to short pants and an old threadbare undershirt.

Levi hadn't been in bad shape before, but the exercise plus eating better has caused his physique to really fill out. He checks himself out in the mirror pleased with what he sees.

After his workouts Levi indulges in long soaks in one of Smith's bathtubs. It's quite the luxury. Head and shoulders above the quick showers at home that are cold more often than not.

Summer's fast approaching and it's heating up even more so Levi strips off his shirt. He starts his routine with chin ups and sit ups first. He likes to use the bar in the doorway to do the sit ups, hanging upside down. Once he finishes he flips and lands lightly on his feet then leaps up again to do chin ups. After this he’ll pause for a water break before moving on to lifting weights. He drops to the floor and picks up his towel to wipe the sweat from his face. There's a tiny sound behind him and Levi whips around. Smith's watching him from the doorway, expression dumbfounded.

Levi scrambles quickly for his shirt pulling it on. It provides little protection as revealing as it is. There’s nothing he can do about the short pants. Smith’s eyes are huge; his eyes blatantly wander up and down Levi’s body.

“What are you doing home so early?” Levi asks roughly as if he has a right to be pissed. He fidgets with the hem of his shirt tugging it down. He holds the towel in front of his chest in a futile attempt to hide his body.

“I was… you’re really fit,” Smith says faintly, “Here, I’ve been thinking you’re this slender, dainty little thing.”

Levi perks up. Maybe that’s Smith’s type and now that he knows Levi has muscles… but no the look he’s getting from Smith is definitely heated.

“Do you exercise at home?" Smith asks.

“Yeah, I...floor exercises y'know," Levi shrugs self- consciously. He wipes the sweat off his face again becoming more agitated. Levi desperately wants a bath, but he’s afraid to get undressed with Smith in the house.

“Where have you been bathing?”

Levi freezes. He regards Smith fearfully. This is it; he’s fucked up for good this time.

“Sorry,” Smith says hastily, “that was inappropriate. I just know you hate being dirty so I assumed.”

“In one of the guest rooms," Levi confesses, voice small watching Smith for any sudden movement towards him.

“Ah good. Well I won’t keep you any longer then.” Smith gives him an awkward little wave and leaves.

Levi stares after him then hastens to the blue guest room. Maybe if he hurries he can finish before Smith has a chance to jump him. Levi locks the door, checks it three times, and takes a quick shower. He dresses and runs back down to the kitchen. Since Smith’s home early he might as well start dinner.

Any other master would punish him for making free with his things. Even citizen-help would get thrown out on their keisters. Levi’s never fucked up so badly before. It's Smith's fault Levi justifies, allowing, no encouraging bad behavior. Smith's probably sorry he threw the handbook in the trash.

Levi takes his sweet time cooking the meal. He’s dreading having to sit down; He’s completely lost his appetite. Levi places Smith's plate in front of him and reluctantly sits down across from him.

“Have you used any of the machines?” Smith asks curiously.

“No, I didn’t know how they worked,” Levi says, diffidently as he pushes broccoli around his plate ashamed of wasting food.

Smith says excitedly, “I’ll show you then.”

Levi avoids Smith’s eyes; he gazes down at the table fiddling with his fork. “No thank you, I’m good.”

Smith frowns. “I don't like it when you go quiet and polite like before, scared.”

“Then don't do things to make me.” Levi glares at him for a moment then lowers his head again. That was completely unfair and Smith ought to pop him one for it.

“You still don't trust me,” Smith says, sadly. "All my actions... and throwing out the handbook... does none of that make an impression on you?"

“Can you please stop talking?” Levi asks.

“Tell me to shut the fuck up,” Smith says, teasingly trying to lighten the mood Levi imagines. It doesn't work.

Levi starts tracing circles on the table with his finger to soothe himself. “Are you ordering me to?”

“No, of course not,” Smith sits back in his seat abruptly and says aghast, “I was just kidding, Levi.”

“Okay,” Levi says, lifting his head to meet Smith's eyes. “Can I leave early? I’ll wash up first.”

“Of course, whatever you want." Smith says softly. 

“Thank you."

**

Smith gifts Levi with another apron. This one has a silly ruffle on the bottom and Levi has no problem scorning it. Smith's grin is huge. Sometimes Levi thinks Smith's pretending Levi's his wife. If Smith ever does get a woman he'd better buy her something better than an apron when he's in the doghouse. Roses or some shit like that or he'll never get out. When Kenny'd pissed Mathilde off he'd always bring her flowers to get back in her bed.

Smith’s lounging on the sofa pretending to read while Levi cleans the library. Levi picks up a book with a painting of a parrot on the front. Old Mrs. Pffeifer had owned one and as a kid,Levi'd been fascinated by it. She'd let him feed it crackers sometimes. Mathilde had always grumbled about the mess it made.

“Are you interested in art?” Smith asks, proving he’s been watching Levi.

“Not really,” Levi shrugs, says putting the book back on the shelf, “but my flatmate is.”

Smith’s eyes light up like they always do when Levi shares something about himself. “Please take it to him and pick one for your sister and yourself, too." Smith hops up and walks over to the shelves. "What are you interested in? I know, a book on cleaning techniques.”

He’s joking, but Levi actually is.

“Or a cookbook.” Smith searches the shelves. "Ah, here we are,” he says selecting a book. “Have you ever made coq a vin?”

“I don’t know," Levi asks nervously wishing he'd never picked up the art book, What is it?”

“Chicken in wine, here read the ingredients and see if it sounds familiar.” Smith hands Levi the book. Levi takes it, stares at the indecipherable pages ashamed and blurts out, “I can’t read. I’m too stupid.”

Smith frowns. “That isn’t true.”

Levi snorts derisively. He puts the book back and returns to dusting hoping Smith will drop it. It’s a futile hope.

“Why?" Smith asks curiously, "Didn’t you go to school?”

“No, I didn’t,” Levi says bitterly, “School costs money. We can't all have a fancy degree from Mitras University in... what the fuck do you do for a job?" Levi asks realizing he has no idea.

"I'm a lawyer. I work for the government."

“So you lie, cheat and steal. We’d call you a thug in my neighborhood," Levi says scornfully hoping Smith'll get mad enough to leave him the hell alone.

Smith doesn't bite he simply asks, “Would you like to learn?"

Levi glares at Smith and says, "I'm too old and too busy. Besides some of us have to..."

"Stop avoiding the question, Levi," Smith interrupts.

“No,” Levi bites out, but Smith’s smart enough to know Levi’s lying.

“What if I hired a tutor for you?” Smith asks gently.

Levi stops dusting to glare at him. “Quit talking shit.”

“I’m not and yes I understand; no fucking," Smith says cheerfully just as he always does. Like that's perfectly okay when he clearly wants to, when he can. When this should be added to the long list of reasons Levi should just let him. Because Levi wants to learn to read badly and he'll say yes.

“Why?” Levi asks tired of trying to figure out Smith’s strange attraction to him. He immediately regrets asking. "Wait, just forget I asked."

Too late. “I…I like you,” Smith confesses softly his eyes vulnerable. "You're something special." Levi thinks Smith must be the strangest person Levi’s ever met. He can’t figure out why a good looking rich guy is so stuck on a runty Underground kid. No one’s ever put so much effort in trying to fuck him. It’s baffling. Levi shifts looking away uncomfortable and Smith hastens to say, “Again, no fucking, understood.”

Levi has to escape.“I’m starting dinner," he says.

**

The employment agency sends round a series of hopeful applicants who are constantly interrupting Levi's routine. Smith tells him, "Be patient, Levi. Only the best will do."

Levi’s washing dishes when, shit, the doorbell again. Levi throws down his gloves and takes his time answering it. A handsome young man stands upon the doorstep. He’s tall with dark hair and eyes. “Hello I’m Mr. Nesbitt. I’m here about the teaching position.”

“Yes sir, please come in,” Levi takes the man’s coat and hat and directs him to the parlor. “Mr. Smith will be with you shortly.”

Levi knocks on Smith’s study door. “Come in.”

Levi peers around the door to where Smith is writing something. “Another one of those tutor guys is here.”

“Thank you, Levi," Smith says putting down his pen and giving Levi one of those brilliant smiles of his. 

Levi grunts and returns to the kitchen. 

At dinner Smith empathetically declares that Mr. Nesbitt is unsuitable for the position. Smith pauses as if waiting for Levi to object, clearly ready to counter any argument Levi might have. Levi figures that's what lawyers love to do. Levi rolls his eyes at Smith's jealousy and finishes eating his roast beef. It's ridiculous. Levi has no interest in fucking anybody (it's been years in fact since he has) so it wouldn't have mattered anyway.

 Levi begins his tutoring sessions with excitement, but also many misgivings. Smith hires a Mr. Sutton, an elderly gentleman. Mr. Sutton's pleasant and patient and apparently has no objection to teaching an Undergrounder to read. If he thinks it’s strange a toff has hired him to teach his servant to read he doesn't let on.

Levi keeps his studies a secret from Isabel and Farlan. Partly to surprise them and partly because he’s afraid of what Farlan might say about Smith’s intentions.

Mr. Sutton gives Levi a primer and a slate and chalk. He teaches Levi the sounds each letter makes and has him write his first name LEVI. It's the only word Levi's ever been able to recognize, but now he knows what the letters are called. Levi's more confident in his ability to learn when he's able to understand most of what Mr. Sutton shows him.

Levi moves steadily through the primers and graduates to pen and paper. He struggles with spelling the harder words and ruins a lot of paper. 

Mr. Sutton says, “I believe you’re ready for something a bit more difficult.”

Thank fuck. “Yes, sir.”

"Let's try something new," Mr. Sutton says. He pulls out several books from his bag. "My wife gave me these. Why don't you try reading a recipe? One you already know well. It will help your reading comprehension."

Levi looks at the covers; he's excited when he realizes they're cookbooks. Mr. Sutton thumbs through them reading off recipe names until Levi says, "That one." Mr. Sutton hands it over.

"Chocolate almond cake."

Levi's thrilled to see he can read the title with little difficulty. He already knows the recipe by heart but:

"Two ounces of chocolate," Levi frowns, "I use three and coffee or rum? I've only ever made it with rum, but coffee does bring out the flavor of chocolate. Makes it richer," he explains.

Mr. Sutton smiles at him. "You really are good at your profession. I adore your strudel. I wouldn't say no to this cake either, especially with rum."

His profession, Levi blinks for a moment. He's just a cook-general. Sure he's good at it, but it's not a job like what Smith does or Mr. Sutton.

Mr. Sutton has Levi copy down several of his favorite recipes. "Very good, Levi," he says. “Now, your next assignment is to write someone a letter, your employer perhaps."

Levi shrugs. “Sure." Smith deserves some sort of thanks so he puts pen to paper.

Levi feels embarrassed about giving Smith the letter so he tosses it carelessly onto the table after dinner.

“Is this for me?” Smith asks with a big grin.

Levi shrugs self consciously.“Is there anyone else here?”

Levi tries not to fidget while Smith reads:

Dear Mr. Smith, I am pleased to report my progress thus far as expressed in this letter. I believe I have learned much and I thank you for your generosity in providing a tutor for me. Yours Truly, Levi Ackerman

Smith smiles. “You have beautiful penmanship.”

Levi fights a blush. “Mr. Sutton wouldn’t tell me how to spell shithead.”

“Something tells me you know perfectly well how to do so.” Smith refolds the letter and slips it inside his jacket. As if it’s something precious. As if it’s a love letter. Levi looks away unsettled.

Now that Levi knows how to read he tries out new recipes. He makes a cheese soufflé for dinner. It comes out of the oven looking just like the picture, but Levi's not out of the woods yet.

Levi holds his breath, but the soufflé doesn’t deflate. He carefully carries it and slowly places it in front of Smith.

"Hurry up and eat it," Levi whispers anxiously.

Levi waits impatiently for his verdict. Smith makes a happy humming sound.“It's delicious.”

Levi narrows his eyes. “You’re not just saying that are you?”

“No, it's honestly the best one I've ever had. And I was honest about the haggis and," Smith grimaces, "…the pickled eel."

“Those were disgusting,” Levi shudders, “I would’ve thought there was something wrong with you if you’d liked them. More than usual.”

Levi takes a bite. "Hn, not bad, could use more paprika."

"You're always improving recipes...anything really. It's a pleasure to see how much you value quality in everything you do."

Levi blinks at Smith unsure of what to say. He thinks about what Mr. Sutton had said about his profession.

**

Levi's having a shit day. The bus is late- he suspects the driver has a hangover again. Then the power goes out and they have to eat cold cereal for breakfast. Levi calls the Power company and finds out it's only Smith's house that's affected. Levi has to call Smith for the electrician's phone number. The electrician and his apprentice show up three hours late. Levi's schedule is completely thrown off. The electrician and his apprentice are both obnoxious and lazy as fuck. They beg until Levi grudgingly makes them a sandwich, then take a smoke break. Noxious fumes fill Levi's kitchen. They refuse to go outside until Levi threatens to call Smith at work. Levi doesn't trust them in the house alone so once they've finally fixed the problem, he's extremely late doing the marketing.

On his way to the market the trolley breaks down so Levi has to hoof it. All the day's bullshit on top of long lines at Reiss'...now he's going to be late starting dinner. Levi's walking as fast as he can when up ahead he spots the asshole Smith chased off after his dinner party coming towards him. Levi quickly turns away, but it's too late the man- Lincoln has spotted him.

"You little shit," he growls grabbing Levi by the arm and dragging him into the alley.

Levi tries to shake him off, but Lincoln tightens his grip. "You have some balls talking to me the way you did."

"You have some balls trying to force yourself on me, asshole," Levi says angrily with uncaring insolence. He doubts Lincoln will want to bring him before a judge and explain the situation.

Lincoln leers at him. "You can make it up to me," he says and tries to _fucking kiss_ Levi. Enraged Levi shoves at him; a voice pipes up,"Hey, what’re you fairies doing?"

Lincoln lets him go like he's on fire and Levi sees behind them are two toughs. They’re citizens- both big, one fat and soft looking except for his huge hands; the other, ugly with a crooked nose and cauliflower ears. Levi's stomach sinks. Ugly looks like he's no stranger to a fight.

"Were you two necking in broad daylight?" The fat one says incredulously.

"That’s disgusting, that is. We don’t want no queers around here," Ugly says as he moves closer blocking the mouth of the alley, their only exit.

"Yeah, this is a decent neighborhood," Fatty agrees.

Fuck. Ordinarily, Levi wouldn't dream of fighting a citizen even alley trash like these two, but this is a dangerous situation. He can see these two mugs are looking to seriously hurt them and Levi’s not going to just take a beating. Levi doubts he'd face discipline for it anyway. These guys look like thugs and he doubts they'd want the cops involved.

If they were from his neighborhood it's doubtful he'd be in this situation. Undergrounders know not to fuck with an Ackerman.

Lincoln speaks up his voice high with fear, "Let me pass by. I’m an important person. I have friends who’ll…"

"Shut your yap fairy," Ugly says and Lincoln shuts up. Lincoln's a big guy himself, 'but,' Levi thinks contemptuously, 'too cowardly to fight.'

Ugly's eyes move to Levi; he sniggers and says, "Get a load of him, he’s tiny. He must be the woman."

"And hey, whadda y'know," Fatty says as he notices Levi's cuff, "This one's an Undergrounder. Scum like him taking citizens’ jobs."

"Like I believe you’ve worked an honest job a day in your fucking life," Levi smarts off at him.

"I’d shut up if I was you, runt," Fatty snarls and cracks his knuckles. He takes a threatening step toward Levi. Levi's going to do his best to stay out of this fight. He runs for it.

"Hey!" Fatty shouts and gives chase, but Levi is quicker and in better shape. He throws his basket at Fatty. It hits him in the face and explodes; vegetables rain down on his head. It'd be almost funny if Levi wasn't running for his life. "Fuck, ow, you little shit!" Fatty's in a rage, but Levi can easily make it to the street without getting caught. Behind him he can hear shouts and the sound of fists on flesh. Lincoln is getting the shit beat out of him.

"Good,' Levi thinks viciously. Then no... Lincoln deserves to get a beat down, but not for this, not for being queer. Fuck.

Levi turns back and Fatty's eyes are wide in surprise for a moment then with a smirk he runs at Levi taking a swing at him. Levi leaps to one side and Fatty's fist whistles past his head. Fatty curses and lunges at Levi once again too slow. Levi kicks Fatty hard in the stomach. Fatty folds in half stumbling forward and Levi's able to punch him in the throat. Fatty chokes in pain grabbing at his throat and keels over. He stays down.

 Levi doesn't have time to revel in his victory. Ugly abandons Lincoln and is on Levi before he can move. Just as Levi suspected Ugly can fight. He lands a punch to Levi's face, smack in one eye. Fuck that hurt. Levi's head snaps back and Ugly manages another as Levi's still reeling. Shit. Ugly's fast for his size.

He grabs Levi and throws him down on the ground. Ugly piles on top of Levi and grinds Levi's face into the dirt. "You hurt my buddy you fucking cocksucker, I oughta waste you."

While the idiot's busy flapping his gums, Levi worms around and manages to get an arm out from underneath him. Levi thrusts his elbow back as hard as he can into Ugly's gut. Ugly gasps in shock and Levi bucks up smashing his head into Ugly's chin. Ugly yells loosening his grip on Levi and Levi's able to throw Ugly off of him.

Levi leaps to his feet. He kicks Ugly repeatedly in the head until the fucker's unconscious.

Levi bends over hands on his knees sucking in deep breaths of air until he's certain he's not going to puke. Levi straightens up and pulls his handkerchief from his pocket. He wipes blood and dirt from his face. He grimaces in distaste. "Ugh, filthy."

Levi glances at Lincoln who's still cowering on the ground. Lincoln's got a split lip and some bruising around his eyes. He doesn't look that bad all things considered. Levi walks over to him. Lincoln flinches away eyes wide with fear.

"What the fuck's wrong with you?" Levi shouts at him. "You just lay there and got beat, dickhead. Get up!" When Lincoln's too slow to obey Levi yanks him to his feet.

Lincoln cries out in pain. He favors one leg over the other, but he's able to stand on his own.

"You okay?" Levi asks reluctantly. Levi doesn't want the guy to die of internal injuries and get blamed for it.

"I'm... um better than I could've been. Thank you," Lincoln says stunned.

"You can thank me by never fucking bothering me again. Got it, shithead?"

Lincoln nods fevrently.

Levi groans as he surveys his destroyed shopping. The basket's not too bad off, but most of the produce is ruined. Lettuce and tomatoes lie in shreds all over the alley. Levi thinks he can at least salvage the carrots and potatoes. Lincoln helps Levi pick up the groceries. It's the least he can fucking do. Shit. Miss Fine's Gold Dust can is busted.

Once they've collected as much as can be saved. Levi says, "Okay, now, I'm going out first. Give me a few minutes to scram before you leave. You're a fucking mess and I don't need anybody accusing me of shit I didn't do. You go to a doctor, you don't mention me. You follow?"

"Yes, of course, I understand. Sorry, I... thanks again," Lincoln says and smiles sappily at Levi. He looks like he's about to clasp his hands together and say "my hero." Fucker might have brain damage after all.

Levi heads back to Smith's as fast as he can. He keeps his head down so nobody can see his injuries. Levi won't be able to avoid Smith though and he's dreading his reaction.

"Where were you?" Smith says, "I was worri-," Smith's mouth falls open. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I tripped over a rock and fell down." Levi takes the groceries from the filthy basket. He'll try to wash it later. "Dropped all my shit," he continues as he puts the shopping away, "it was a fucking disaster."

The corners of Smith's mouth turn down. "Don't treat me like I'm stupid."

"What? Rocks are dangerous. The city should take better care of the goddamn sidewalks around here. I oughta sue. You could represent me."

Smith's look is unimpressed. "Levi," Smith says warningly.

"Fine okay," Levi holds up his hands in surrender, "I was in a scrap, but you should see the other guy. Is that better?" He washes his hands; dirt and blood rushes down the drain.

"A little," Smith says grudgingly. "I thought Undergrounders weren't allowed to fight? Are you going to be in trouble with the police?"

"Naw, shouldn't be." 'As long as Lincoln keeps his fucking trap shut,' Levi thinks darkly.

"I'm getting the first aid kit. Sit down and let me tend to your wounds," Smith says opening up the cupboard.

"I'm okay," Levi protests.

Smith jabs a finger at him and says adamantly, "Sit your ass down now, tough guy."

Levi's surprised by Smith's vehemence. "Okay, okay, keep your hair on," Levi says and plops down in the chair.

Smith makes him take some aspirin and takes his time carefully cleaning Levi's wounds."You don't need stitches at least."

"Ow fuck," Levi complains as Smith dabs his face with iodine.

"Sorry," Smith says, "Okay all done." Smith takes a tea towel and fills it with ice. "Here, put this on your eye."

"Thanks, Smith," Levi says, "It's getting late, I should start dinner."

"You're welcome, now what time... Levi," Smith says urgently, "It's after eight."

Levi's eyes fly to the kitchen clock. He can’t believe he let the time slip away from him. He panics, “Shit, I missed the bus, fuck.” Could he run home in time? What a stupid thought.

“Hold on I’ll give you a ride. Let me get the automobile."

Smith drives as fast as possible, but traffic is terrible. Levi's mind races the entire trip hoping against hope he's not too late. He’s not sure what the MPs will say. What’s the penalty for arriving before curfew, but not on the bus? Levi has no idea. Maybe he’ll be okay if it’s Hannes and not Ralph on guard. Shit, it's Ralph. Why expect a break, now? Levi thinks bitterly.

Levi grabs his bag and hops out of the auto. Ralph raises an eyebrow at Levi.

"What the fuck happened to you? Your boss finally pop you one for that smartass mouth of yours?" Ralph says with a mean laugh.“And why weren’t you on the bus? It’s already come and gone.”

Levi says pleasantly, “Not by much, and I’m here before curfew.”

“Naw, three minutes late actually. Who’s that toff?” Levi glances back to where Smith is standing by the car. “He the one that smacked you? What, you wouldn't suck his pecker?"

Levi bites his tongue; he could be in real trouble here. He thinks carefully about what he can say, offer.

“Is something wrong, officer?” Smith asks (Levi hadn’t even noticed him walk up). He looks foreboding and stern. It’s a side of him Levi's rarely seen. He’s always so nice and kind to Levi. Ralph straightens up and licks his lips nervously. “No sir, everything’s fine. Have a good night, Levi.”

Levi’s happy to see Ralph be the one afraid for once. Smith’s here for now, but Levi can’t risk mouthing off to Ralph. He has to live here, not in the rarified air above.

After the fucking time Levi's had he takes it easy. He loafs around on his days off only scrubbing the kitchen and bathroom down once.

Tuesday morning as Levi waits in line he overhears the women ahead of him talking.

"Did you hear about Ralph?" the tall one- Miss F something- Levi can't remember her name and her friend... Mary?

"No what?" Mary asks.

"He's not on Staircase duty anymore. Whether he's been transferred or sacked nobody knows." Miss F says happily. Levi's heart leaps at the news.

"Hmph, good riddance to bad rubbish," Mary says and Levi couldn't agree more.

Levi's thrilled at the news, more so when the new guy Raima is brusque, but efficient and shows no interest in harassing any of them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi and a minor character are attacked by homophobic thugs. Levi beats the everlasting shit out of them. He and the other character do come away with some injuries. None are too serious.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, again I'm complaining about a chapter driving me crazy! Here- have it. I'm sick of looking at it! lol Thanks for all your comments and kudos they really keep me going :)))) <3 <3

"I think you made the paper Smith says holding it up so Levi can see the headline.

THUGS FOUND BEATEN SENSELESS NEAR DOWNTOWN

Levi snatches it from Smith's hands and hastily searches for anything identifying him.  

"Unknown assailant," Levi reads. "What does that mean, assailant?"

"The person who beat them up," Smith says, "relax they don't know who did it."

"Fuck," Levi sags in relief, "you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Are you sure they won't say anything?" Smith asks brow furrowed in concern.

"No way. Mugs like that hate the law and they'd have to admit a little guy like me fucked them up that bad. Pretty sure one of them was a boxer; he'd get razzed for sure once people got a look at me."

"What did these men do to anger you?" Smith asks.

"Said I was short." And just like his dumb story about the rock there he goes kidding around again. It's nuts, Levi's not even the kind of guy who makes jokes. Levi can't help seeing Smith's pleased grins every time he does.

Smith sighs gustily. He says, "I wish you'd tell me."

"They had it coming, I swear. Trust me, okay?" Levi says, just the way he'd ask something of Farlan. Like he and Smith are friends.

Levi worries some. He doesn't want Smith thinking he's some kind of lunatic. Somebody who goes around beating the shit out of people just for fun if he thinks he can get away with it. But Smith's expression is trusting and unafraid. Levi's not sure how that makes him feel.

The service bell rings. "Who the fuck's that?" Levi says irritably, still on edge.

It's an errand boy with a note for Smith. Levi lets him inside.

He touches his cap to Smith. "Morning, sir," he says. Then as freely if he's in his own parlor asks, "Nifa around?"

"Is that a way to talk in front of the master?" Levi scolds him.

The boy's expression turns sheepish. "Begging your pardon, sir. Just she's awful pretty, y'know? Could you tell her Benji stopped by?"

Smith rewards this cheek by laughing heartily.

"No," Levi says holding open the door. "Now, scram! The balls on these guys," Levi says in disgust, "and don't encourage them, Smith."

Levi hands the note to Smith. As Smith reads it his eyebrows rise (and that's a sight to see Levi thinks amusedly).

"It's from Lobov. He wants me to grant permission for you to do a party for him. Says he’ll pay you double."

"Fuck him," Levi says vehemently.

Smith has a strange expression on his face. "I think you should do it."

"What?" Levi asks flabbergasted. "Are you cracked?"

Smith takes a deep breath before saying, "Lobov's being investigated for fraud and embezzlement by my office and a colleague who works for the MPs. He's been using his position on the City Council to help funnel funds from Survey Corps research to the Military Police. He makes a great deal of money from bribes and kickbacks for his part. 

Everyone knows the Military Police are rife with corruption. But it's difficult to prove and I’m having trouble pinning anything definite on him," Smith's voice becomes pleading, "Levi if you could search his house. You know it so well. I'd never ask if I had another way."

"Are you ordering me to?" Levi's surprised when Smith doesn't say no.

"Do I have to? We can take him down and put him in prison for a long time. You’d like that wouldn’t you?" Smith asks. Smith’s eyes practically blaze blue fire. He’s really worked up, Levi thinks taken aback. He reminds Levi of Miss Fine's new boyfriend Lt. Colonel Jinn, who's described as tall, blond and heroic. Levi imagines a young Smith in his military uniform must've been a real head-turner.

Smith watches Levi eyes intent on his face. Levi never thought he'd darken Lobov's door again and bad memories rush in. Levi's become so used to being treated well it'd be hard to willingly return. But a chance to fuck that bastard over... He swallows hard.

"I'll do it, but you'll speak to him about discipline. Lobov reports any issues to you; he can't do anything to me himself."

Smith's expression turns grim. "I'll speak to him in person and make sure he understands the consequences."

"And I'm charging him triple. And I want the money up front," Levi pauses for a moment thinking then continues, "And besides Petra and Oluo I want another helper and he'll pay them more, too."

"I'll inform him of your conditions."

Levi's brows draw down. "I don't know why he even wants me back. He kicked me out without so much as a reference." He rubs the back of his neck. "It doesn't make sense."

"That's easy, it's because people adore your cooking," Smith says matter-of-factly. “Lobov can be sure to draw his guests from the crème de la crème. They'll come once word gets around that you're doing the party."

Levi stares at him suspiciously, "Are you shitting me?"

"No. I told you in my note that you'd made me the toast of the town, remember?" Smith halts as something occurs to him, he flushes. "Wait, how did you read that? You did, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Levi says uncomfortably, "a friend read it to me."

"Your flatmate?" Smith asks a hint of concern in his voice.

"No. Can we drop this?” Levi says, annoyed. “And now that I think about it you haven't had a dinner party in fucking forever. Why not?"

Smith shrugs. "Too much work for you. Besides I was mostly hosting them to have an excuse to see you." Smith takes a sip of coffee. 

Levi splutters for a moment before saying, "You can't just admit shit like that."

Smith smirks unrepentantly at Levi over the rim of his coffee cup. "Why not? It's true."

Smith is getting bolder with his admissions since Levi was dumb enough to open that door by asking, "Why?" 

There's something going on, a shift; the atmosphere between them's become easier, looser. And now he has to trust Smith won't rat him out to the cops. Levi's as good as confessed a crime to a guy who clearly knows law enforcement. Levi's pretty sure Smith's not going to hold it over his head. Just a few weeks ago he wouldn't have trusted Smith for nothing.

Levi's noticed he's talking more, treating Smith more like a friend than a boss. And Smith is eating it up.

"Y'know," Levi says thoughtfully, "he never let me clean his study. I always thought that was weird."

"Then that's where you should look. See your inside information is already helping my investigation," Smith says happily. He finishes his coffee and rinses the cup out.

"I'm gonna look through the cookbooks, see if I can find something new to serve. Gotta keep up my swanky reputation after all," Levi says sarcastically.

Smith's bought a shitload of cookbooks. He claims they're not for Levi that Smith's simply realized his library is lacking. It's such bullshit; they're not even kept in the library, but in the kitchen. Levi has them arranged alphabetically neatly on one of the cupboard shelves.

Smith says, "I'll be home early, around four and I'm bringing Hange with me. She'll be explaining the equipment you'll be using on your mission."

Mission? Sounds like something Lt. Colonel Jinn would say. Levi decides he likes the sound of it. Smith's started doing that; letting Levi know if he'll be home early. Once Levi realized why he began using the gymnasium again.

Levi grunts in agreement as he selects a cookbook.

Levi's ironing bed sheets when Hange shows up. It turns out she's the strange woman who asked him rude questions about his height. Smith follows her into the laundry room. He looks braced for the worst.

“Hey Levi! Remember me?” she asks waving excitedly. She's wearing trousers. She's not the first woman he's seen in trousers, but it's still a bit shocking.

Levi grits his teeth. “Yes ma’am.” He turns off the iron and neatly folds the sheet.

"I'm not a ma'am, just call me Hange," she says cheerfully, "How about answering some more questions for me?"

“Levi, you have my permission to speak freely,” Smith says hurriedly.

“Gee thanks,” Levi says sarcastically, but relaxes all the same. “How about you fuck off, four eyes."

Hange giggles. Another rich weirdo who likes to be cursed at.

“You’re adorable!” she squeals.

“Call me adorable one more fucking time,” Levi says as he marches back to the kitchen, “and I’ll throw your ass off the porch.”

“Do you think you could? It would be a good measurement of muscle development. Nutrition vs... oh and…” she pulls a tape measure out of her hand bag, “… if you wouldn’t mind?”

Levi flips her the bird.

"Hange, that's enough you're not here for that," Smith says exasperated. "Show Levi the camera."

"Oh, yeah sorry," she says rummaging in her hand bag, exchanging the measuring tape for another object. Levi leans forward to see it better.

"Have you ever used a camera before?" Hange asks.

"Sure all the time," Levi says mockingly, "why just last week I took some snaps of the gold-plated toilet in my yacht."

"Alright smartass," Hange says, "I'll teach you how. I need something to take a photo of...get me one of those tea cups Erwin."

Smith places the cup on the kitchen table.

"Okay," Hange says showing Levi the underside of the camera, "there's a tiny spool of film in here. Don't ever open that or the film could be ruined. You look through the viewfinder at what you're photographing." She demonstrates peering through it."Make sure everything's in the frame," there's a clicking sound as she takes the picture, "Now slide the case together and that'll advance the film. Then you're ready to take another."

Levi practices until Hange's satisfied he knows what he's doing.

"Swell, I'll put more film in it in a minute." Hange puts the tiny camera to one side and pulls a small box from her bag.

"Okay you say Lobov locks his study door."

"Yeah."

"This is a lock pick set, now watch I'll teach you how to use it, too."

Levi takes it from her. “Don’t bother, this I've done before." It's smaller and more sophisticated than his own. He whistles impressed. "I could've used this back in my thug days."

"Thug days?" Hange repeats amused.

"Yeah, before I turned respectable."

"You're just full of surprises," Smith says admiringly. Smith's got to be cracked;the more trouble Levi is, the more he seems interested. Levi's beginning to suspect Smith has a bad boy fetish.

"Look for drawers with false bottoms, hollowed out books, loose floorboards..." Hange says ticking them off on her fingers

Levi waves his hand dismissively. "I already know all that. Lucky for you I'm good at stealing shit. And what the hell do you do for work, spying?"

"That's classified. I can tell you I do Research and Development for Survey Corps."

Levi gives her a blank stare.

"I'm a scientist and I invent cool shit for a living. It's a dream job," she says smugly.

"Sounds like it," Levi says and actually means it. "Now, if that's all I gotta get back to my dream job of washing Smith's skivvies."

***

To lighten his workload the day of the party Levi's making some of the food ahead of time. The beef stock's simmering on the stove and the cakes' sponges are cooling on a wire rack. Levi moves on to making the ice cream.

"We've got quite the catering business going on here," Smith says finishing up his lunch.

"Catering? What's that?" Levi asks as he carries the ice cream mixture over to the churn.

"What you do for parties. Planning, decorating, cooking, etc..."

Levi puts the mixture in the churn's cylinder and piles on the ice and rock salt. He closes the top and begins to turn the crank. Smith's watching him with a slight smile on his face.

"What is it? Oh..." Levi realizes Smiths enjoying the bunch and flex of Levi's arm muscles. Levi stops immediately and glares at Smith. Smith, unabashed gives Levi a sly grin. Levi deliberately rolls down his sleeves and buttons the cuffs. He sighs at the wrinkles and he's going to overheat. Fuck.

"You can't do it all buttoned up," Smith says teasingly as he rolls up his shirt sleeves. Smith's arms are powerful, they bulge with muscle and are dusted with golden hair. A few weeks ago this would've sent Levi flying out of the room. Now, it just annoys him. The air seems close, too intimate Levi clears his throat and says, "Don't you have to go back to work?"

"I'll just tell my boss I was helping you with your mission. It's the truth, isn't it?"

Smith begins turning the crank. “How long does this take?"

“At least twenty minutes,” Levi says, "Sure you can handle it?" Shit. That sounded kind of suggestive. And why is he egging Smith on?

“Piece of cake,” Smith says, smugly.  

It puts Levi in mind of Oluo trying to impress the girls with his show of strength. Levi gets the distinct feeling Smith's attempting to do the same with Levi.

***

Nifa's not available so Levi offers the job to Rico. He's happy to help her make some extra money, but he's a little nervous. Levi's never actually worked with her before. He just hopes she’s up to it. Levi's mission is making him nervous too, but more in an anticipating fucking Lobov over. 

Levi has the camera and lock pick set stored safely in his bag. He meets Rico at the Staircase. On the bus ride to Lobov’s. Levi says, "Lobov's an asshole, but he won't bug you. He doesn't go for girls."

They hop off the bus and Rico follows him to the servant's entrance. It freaks Levi out a little when he walks into the kitchen. He’s missed it some as dumb as that sounds.

"Haven't seen you in a while," Petra says her face glowing when she drops off the dairy order.

Reiss' has their own dairy delivery service so Levi hasn't seen her in months. Shit. He'd hoped she'd given up on him. 

Oluo shows up right after and Levi introduces them both to Rico. Petra rushes off to finish her deliveries. Levi has Rico make Lobov's breakfast.

"Go ahead and make enough for all of us," Levi says.

"You serious?" Rico asks eyebrows raised high.

"As a fucking heart attack. C'mon Oluo let's check the dining room."

Levi and Oluo put the extra leaves in the table and check the silver, china and linens. Levi doesn't know what poor fucker got his old job, but they're shit at cleaning. He's pissed off when he sees how dirty everything is. Lobov deserves it, but it's putting Levi and his team behind schedule.  

Levi and Oluo haul all the china and silver down to the kitchen. It takes several trips and Levi's glad to sit down for breakfast and take a short break. Rico's grinning from ear to ear as she wolfs down scrambled eggs and bacon.

"I like what you've done with the eggs," Oluo tells Rico. She rolls her eyes, but seems pleased. The breakfast's simple food, but well cooked. So far she's passing Levi's test.

After they've eaten Rico washes and dries the dishes including the ones they'll use for the party. Levi also has her iron the table cloths and napkins and polish the candelabras and napkin holders. She doesn't have the skills or experience that Oluo and Petra have for parties, but she's hardworking and efficient.

Levi makes the lemon curd and frosting for the cake. It's a real step down to have to use the old hand mixer when he's now so used to Smith's Kitchen Aid. 

Petra returns and Levi asks her to get started on the puff pastry for the Beef Wellington. It's not an easy task. The dough has to be laminated which is a process that entails pounding the butter flat. Oluo complains about the noise and Petra shakes the rolling pin at him. "You're next, buddy."

Rico giggles. It's a nice sound. Levi's not sure he’s ever heard her laugh before. 

The service bell rings and the others stare wide eyed as Levi opens the door to admit Smith. He has a large basket in his hands. "Delivery for Levi Ackerman. Where do you want it?"

"I'll take it, sir," Levi says. He removes the plastic insulation and puts the ice cream in the freezer.

"Hello everyone," Smith says cheerfully.

There's a confused chorus of "Good morning, Sir" and bobbing heads.

"Oluo, go help Mr. Smith with the rest. Careful with the pot it's got beef stock in it."

There follows a flurry of activity as Oluo and Smith bring in the rest of the containers. It's quite a load, besides the ice cream and beef stock, there's several layers of sponge and candied lemon peel garnish for the cake, the pate for the Beef Wellington and bottles of brandy and madeira. 

(Levi had bitched to Smith about what a hassle it was to deal with Lobov regarding booze. Smith had shrugged and said, "Take what you want from my liquor cabinet, then that's one less thing you have to worry about.")

Levi hears Petra whisper under her breath. “Strong men."

"Thanks Smith, uh, thank you Mr. Smith, sir," Levi says attempting to cover his fuck up. Smith just fucks up more by bowing and saying, "My pleasure, Mr. Ackerman."

Once Smith's gone Rico says archly, "My, what a handsome gent and so polite."

"Isn't he just?" Petra says dreamily, "Like a prince from a fairytale or a film star. Can you believe he isn't married. It's nuts, isn't it?"

"Nuts," Rico agrees smirking at Levi behind Petra's back.

Levi's able to escape her scrutiny when the service bell rings again. It's the butcher's delivery. The boy throws Levi's order down on the counter with a loud thunk.

"Hey watch what you're fucking doing!" Levi says angrily and chases the kid out the door.

As Levi's moving things around to fit the beef fillets in Lobov's fridge, he finds a container. Opening it he almost gags at the strong smell of onions. It's a casserole of some kind; he can't quite identify what. It must be Lobov's dinner from the night before. Levi has Rico heat it up and Oluo serve it. 

Levi goes ahead and assemble the lemon cake, all five fucking layers of lemon curd, sponge, mascarpone and buttercream. He places the candied peel on top and takes a deep breath. Shit after that he needs a break.

Petra has perfect timing. She asks, "What do I do with this, Levi?" as she unwraps a package of cheese and thick slices of ham and turkey.

"That's for us, so make yourself a sandwich. Anybody else want a sandwich?"

The others grin and nod.  "Break time it is." He sits down thankfully accepting the sandwich Rico makes him. "We won't have time to rest again for hours."

Everything's coming along right on schedule. As he eats Levi checks each item menu item off his mental list: soup, salad, asparagus, hollandaise and madiera sauces...;he calculates when the Pommes Ana and Beef Wellington should come out of the oven.

The doorbell chimes. “Show time,” Petra says. Oluo's sent to greet the guests and hand out aperitifs. 

Oluo pops back into the kitchen not too long after and says, "They're seated," and begins helping to fill the soup tureens and ready the serving trolleys.

Since Rico has little experience at serving for a party, Levi sets her the task of washing up. A party of this size uses up a lot of dishes that need to be hurriedly washed, dried and sent out again.

Dinner service has one hiccup. That asshole Lincoln is one of the party. He gives Levi a secretive smile. Levi stares back grimly trying to convey "fuck off" then pointedly looks away.

As he serves at table, Levi enjoys overhearing the guests' appreciative comments.

An old woman says in a booming voice. "It's good to see your table back to its former glory. Your last party was a disaster. The squab was raw," she confides to her partner, " _raw_ if you can believe it. We could have died." She gives Lobov a disgruntled look.

Lobov's face displays a moment of consternation then he gives the old trout a smarmy suck up smile. "I'm pleased to hear you're enjoying the meal, Lady Fritz."

Levi thinks smugly, 'what a satisfying conversation to overhear.' He barely has time to enjoy it when a pretty redhead waves him over. " Yes ma'am?"

She gives him a charming smile and asks, "Are you the chef?"

Chef? Well, La di fucking da. "Yes ma'am."

"And you work for Erwin Smith? You've done his parties as well, have you not?"

It's strange that she knows that. "Yes ma'am." He thinks she might be the woman he saw dancing with Smith at his last party.

Lobov interrupts them asking brusquely, "Levi, aren't you ready to serve the next course?"

"Yes sir. Please excuse me, ma'am." he says with a bow. Levi signals Oluo and Petra to help him do the remove.

Levi needs Petra's help with dessert so they leave Oluo to finish up. Rico watches as Petra and Levi assemble the bombe glace's layers of ice cream and sponge. He pipes an elaborate decoration of meringue swirls and rosettes over it.

"You're gonna bake ice cream in the oven," Rico says skeptically.

"Yeah, and just before we serve it I'm gonna set it on fire."

She blinks owlishly eyes huge, then chuckles. "You're pulling my fucking leg."

"No, he's serious," Petra says, "he's done it before. The guests go bonkers for it."

"Well, shit this is quite the blow out," Rico says impressed. "My master and mistress think a roasted ham and pound cake's the height of luxury. They'd shit themselves to get an invitation to this party."

"How do you know how how to all this? I've never known another cook-general who did more than plain cooking. Specially not an Undergrounder."

"The cook at my first position taught me most of it," Levi says as he puts the bombe in the oven, "She was a citizen and she'd gone to school."

"A school to learn to cook?" Rico asks flabbergasted. "Fucking hell, I've heard everything now."

Oluo brings in the dishes from the last course; Rico goes back to washing up.

The guests watch excitedly as the dessert carts are wheeled in. There are exclamations as some recognize the bombe glace. "Wait until you see this," one young lady tells the man seated next to her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I please have your attention. For dessert we have a five layer lemon cake and a strawberry bombe glace. Levi feels uncomfortable; the focus of so many people when he's used to being deliberately overlooked. But Levi'd rather risk embarrassment than give the task to Lobov. It's one more way he can avoid the bastard.

Levi pours the heated brandy over the bombe. "And now..." Levi says as he strikes the taper. A hush falls over the table then excited shouts when Levi sets the brandy aflame. Flames shoot down the bombe like an erupting volcano.

Levi begins slicing it the second the flame burns out.

While Petra and Oluo serve dessert Levi makes his rounds with the wine.

"Bravo, that was most impressive," the redheaded woman says. She watches Levi curiously as he fills her glass.

"Thank you ma'am," Levi says and moves on to the next guest.

After coffee service the guests rise from the table.

Lobov takes the men to the library for port and cigars. The ladies are ushered to the parlor by Petra. Levi'll have time to slip away while the others clean up. 

"I gotta go check on some stuff," Levi says and they nod agreeably. "Help yourselves to whatever's leftover."

Levi creeps down the hall carefully walking past the library where the door is cracked. A cloud of cigar smoke and pompous chatter emanates from it. The door to Lobov's study is locked as expected, but Levi has the lock pick set. It works like a charm. The door springs open and Levi's able to easily slip inside. But he can't lock the door behind him. It can only be locked from the outside. Shit.

He'd better hurry. He decides to begin his search with Lobov’s desk. A copy of the Holy Text lies on top. Levi’s lips twist at the sight of it. Levi searches the desk seeing nothing of interest. He taps the drawers for false bottoms. Nothing. Levi turns to face the shelves behind the desk. Fucking hell, they’re crammed full of books. Levi glances at the clock; shit he needs to hurry. How he’s going to have time to take each book down and check it, he has no idea.

Well, there’s nothing for it, but to get started. In his haste Levi bumps against the Holy Text; it falls off the desk. Levi grabs it before it hits the floor. To Levi’s surprise the Text feels lighter than he would've expected. Curious, he opens it from there it’s easy enough to find the hidden compartment inside. Levi pulls out the folded documents and hurriedly scans them. He grins triumphantly when he realizes this is what Smith’s after. Hypocritical old bastard. Levi takes a photograph of each page and returns them to their hiding place.

Levi's almost in the clear when he hears the rattle of the knob turning. Levi glances around frantically. Shit. Where can he hide? Too late, a man enters the room, but to his surprise it’s not Lobov, but Lincoln. He shuts the door behind him.

“I’ve been waiting outside for you to come out,” Lincoln says, “What’s taking so long?”

In light of their history, Levi feels free to speak his mind. "Didn't I tell you not to fucking bother me ever again?" he whispers harshly.

Lincoln ignores the question, instead asking one of his own. "Are you stealing from Lobov?"

Levi's heart stops for a second then starts racing again double time. Lincoln walks over to Levi and takes a china figurine from the shelf above him. "Here take this too. It's a genuine Azumabito, very expensive. I'm a collector." Lincoln says thoughtfully, "I tell you what, you steal it and I'll buy it from you. As a thank you for your help with those ruffians."

"What the fuck's wrong with you? Put that back," Levi orders. Levi'd grab it out of Lincoln's hand, but it's appears fragile and he's afraid of dropping it.

Lincoln sets the figurine down and says, "I'm sorry," his eyes wide and sincere, "I just wanted to find a way to thank you and to apologize. I've been doing a great deal of soul searching and..."

"Okay bub, that's great. We gotta go." Levi grabs Lincoln by the arm propelling him to the door and out into the hall. Levi pulls the door shut and locks it. 

They've only taken a couple of steps when a voice asks angrily, "What are you doing up here?"

Shit. It's Lobov.

"Uh, I was..." Levi's mind's gone blank. He struggles to think of a reason, any dumb reason. Lincoln's hand falls to Levi's hip and Levi tries to jerk away. "Don't be shy, sweetheart," Lincoln says. That's it, Levi's going to kill the asshole. 

Lobov's eyes drop to where Lincoln's hand rests possessively. His mouth tightens.

Lincoln gives Lobov a knowing look. "Your cook was um... showing me to the bathroom." Levi realizes to his amazement Lincoln's deliberately making Lobov think he's found them in a compromising situation.

Lobov's face turns red. He splutters. "Get out of here, both of you, you shameful sinners." Levi needs no further prompting. He rushes off ducking his head as if he's ashamed of himself with a hasty, "Yes sir." Fucking hypocrite.

"Oh, Nicholas old boy don't give me that clap trap just between us..."

Levi can hear Lobov hushing Lincoln.

Levi's back in the kitchen hopefully scot free. If Lobov checks on the documents he'll find them right where he left them. He doubts Lobov would ever guess Levi had taken photographs of them. 

Levi's team's so busy chatting they don't even notice him slip out the back door. He hurries to the corner where Smith's waiting and hands over the camera.

Smith's grin is huge. "Atta boy, I knew you could do it. How'd it go?" 

"Okay, I think," Levi says hurriedly, "I gotta get back."

There's not much more to do. Levi checks his team's work, the place's as clean as a whistle, everything in it's place. Levi thanks them for a job well done and they say their good byes. Petra lingers waiting with them until the bus arrives. She gives Levi a quick impulsive hug; before he has time to respond she's rushing off. Rico raises an eyebrow at him, but says nothing. They clamber aboard flopping down on their seats. Levi's exhausted and he's sure Rico is, too.

"Y'know, anytime you ever need me, Levi, just say the word. That was the best work experience I've ever had." Rico's thin face is grateful. "You're a good boss."

"Yeah, sure I will, and thanks you did a great job," Levi says sincerely.

Rico's face lights up with pride. Levi bitterly understands the feeling of never being appreciated no matter how hard you work.

Boss. Oluo's been calling Levi boss for a while, but he's just a goofy kid. Yet, that's how it feels to Levi, too. That Rico and the others are Levi's employees, not Lobov's. Levi thinks he has a knack for managing people (maybe even inspiring them) though that sounds kind of dumb. 

They sit together for a moment in companionable silence. Rico breaks it by saying, "Petra's carrying a torch for you."

Levi shrugs uncomfortably.

"If you ask her to marry you, I think she'll say yes."

Levi's floored by this statement. "Why the fuck would I do that?"

"For citizenship," Rico says slowly like he's simple-minded.

"I don't love her and I'd have to be a real piece of shit to trick her into marrying me. Besides don't you know how hard that is? We probably wouldn't even get approved."

"Yeah, but it's been done before."

"What about Farlan and Isabel?" Levi says heatedly, "Should I just leave them behind?"

"No, of course not. Sorry," Rico says contritely. "I was just thinking out loud. I didn't mean to piss you off. It's just," she blows out her cheeks, "I'd jump at the chance, but I don't have any family left so..."

Levi can't hold it against her. Citizenship is the hopeless dream of many an Undergrounder. Not for Levi, he's a realist. He's never getting out of this shithole.

***

The second Levi steps into the kitchen, Smith pounces. "Tell me everything that happened."

As Levi gives Smith the run down he reluctantly comes clean about Lincoln's part in it.

"Why in the world would he help you?" Smith asks expression mystified.

"Because he's the reason I was in that alley in the first place. And because I saved his sorry ass from a beat down or worse," Levi says, darkly.

"Levi," Smith says seriously, "please tell me what exactly happened in that alley. It's important that I know what I'm dealing with."

"Okay, but you're not gonna like it," Levi says.

Smith is extremely disgruntled by the time Levi's finished. "And you don't think he'll say anything?"

Levi thinks about it. "No, I..."

The telephone rings interrupting him. Levi answers it, "Hello, Smith residence."

"Is this Levi?" a woman asks; her voice is cultured.

"Yes ma'am," Levi says puzzled. The only women who call to speak to him personally are merchants' shop girls. This woman with her toff accent definitely doesn't sound like any of them.

"The young man who catered Nicholas Lobov's party the other night?"

"Yes, ma'am." Smith's watching Levi with interest. Levi makes a face and shrugs.

"We met the other night. We weren't formally introduced of course," she laughs; it's a pretty tinkling sound. "My name's Marie Dok and I'd love it if you'd cater a party for me sometime. Soon I hope."

"Um, I'd have to check with Mr. Smith first to see if I'm available, ma'am."

"Of course. Have him ring me. He has my phone number."

"Yes, ma'am, good bye." Levi hangs up the telephone.

Smith asks, "What on earth was that about?"

"A Mrs. Marie Dok wants me to do a party for her."

"Ah, the poaching begins. Well, I did it first didn't I?" Smith says ruefully. "Charge her what you charged Lobov. No three dollars more, she can afford it."

Levi's jaw drops, "Are you fucking serious?"

"Of course, just promise you won't leave me to be her cook-general," Smith jokes, his smile a little strained.

"Why the fuck would do I do that?" 

"Well, so many people have found better pay and conditions in shops or factories that good domestic help is hard to find."

"Yeah, no shit. That's why the government lets us work up Above. And you'd have your pick of Undergrounders willing to work for you."

That was a dumb fucking thing to say. Levi ought to shut up.

"And I'd wager none of them would be as industrious and exacting as you. You're something special." There Smith goes again saying shit like that, a half smile on his lips, eyes soft as he gazes at Levi.

Levi frowns and looks away, then back at Smith. "Call, Mrs. Dok," he orders.

Smith's smile grows. "Okay," he agrees. Once Smith has Mrs. Dok on the line they engage in a long conversation filled with a great deal of flirting. From what Levi gathers Smith and Mrs. Dok have some sort of a shared past. Finally, Smith hands the phone to Levi.

Mrs. Dok has a lot of ideas, some Levi's not so sure of, but he jots them down anyway. "Just send the menu round to Mr. Smith's, ma'am and I'll look it over. Yes ma'am, thank you, good bye."

Levi turns to Smith. "She wants 'a big splash, something even grander than Erwin's last party' and 'a pink champagne cake," Levi says puzzled. "Never heard of it. Well, why not? I gotta practice first though. You're getting that for dinner tomorrow tonight."

"Just cake?" Smith asks mournfully

Levi scoffs. "Don't be ridiculous, that's your dessert."

Smith smiles at him, relieved.

"I'm making you a prune salad for dinner. You're still spending too much time in the crapper, Smith."

Smith's face falls.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi takes a trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's so late! This chapter's extra long to make up for it :) Thanks for your comments & kudos! They inspire me so much!! <3

“I have to go to my estate in the Utopia District for a fortnight at the end of the month," Smith says at breakfast.

Levi nods, but he’s not sure he understands. Just a few weeks ago he would’ve worried he was being sacked or at least laid off for a couple of weeks. That maybe Smith had finally become tired of Levi’s evasions. Now there's enough trust for him to know that's not the case.

Smith continues, “I was hoping you’d like to join me. I'm sure the house could use some tender loving care and I’d miss your cooking.”

Levi stares at Smith; this has to be a joke. He’s never heard of any Undergrounder being allowed more than a day or two Aboveground. Definitely not for an excursion to the country. That’s nuts and Levi tells him so.

“I’ll manage it,” Smith says with an attitude of unconcern.

“I can’t leave my family for that long even if you could arrange a pass, which you can’t," Levi says angrily

“Well, we’ll bring them along,” Smith says airily as if it’s just that simple, “give me their names.”

Levi’s speechless. He legitimately cannot speak in the face of such ignorance.

Smith's expression turns unsure. “Do you agree?"

“Sure,” Levi says sarcastically, “we’d all be pleased to join you at your palatial country estate for fucking tea and fucking crumpets. I'll even make them myself."

Smith ignores Levi’s tone and rubs his hands together happily. “Excellent.”

Levi wants to tell Farlan and Isabel about Smith’s ridiculous idea so they can all laugh their asses off. He can't since he knows just the mere thought would hurt them and because there’s zero chance he keeps his mouth shut. He refuses to let himself hope.

Smith doesn’t mention it again the next day or the day after that until almost a week’s gone by. Levi's pissed at himself for being stupid enough to believe even for a second Smith could pull this off.

Levi’s almost finished making dinner when Smith rushes in smiling from ear to ear, he holds out a bulky envelope. Levi takes it. There are three documents inside with a gold stamp at the bottom of each one. He reads them slowly; it’s permission for Levi, Farlan and Isabel to travel.

“How?” And what does Smith want for them? Well that’s a stupid question and Levi’s feeling such a rush of gratitude that if Smith were to kiss him he’d let him. Let him fuck him, too.

“Will you come with me now?" Smith asks hopefully, “No fucking," he hastily adds as if he knows what Levi's thinking.

“Sure, why not?” Levi says casually as if it's nothing, "we could use a break."

Smith beams at him.

When Levi gives them the news Isabel’s scream nearly deafens him. She hugs Levi until his bones grind together then does the same to Farlan. Isabel dances around the room until she sobers. “What will I wear?”

“We'll order new clothes from the Tanner's."  At this she shrieks and starts dancing again.

As expected once Isabel's asleep Farlan pulls Levi into the bedroom for a talk.

"Shit, Levi," Farlan says, "how did Smith swing this?"

Levi shakes his head and says honestly, "I don’t know."

"Okay why? And don’t say you don’t know."

"What does it matter?" Levi snaps at him. "We’re going to the country. Away from the smell of shit and gasoline. The country Farlan, can you believe it, cause I sure can’t." Levi says pleadingly, "Don’t you want to go? See Above?"

"Of course I do, Levi," Farlan says chastised.

"Then trust me okay? Have I ever steered you wrong?"

Smith's special dispensation doesn't exempt Farlan and Isabel from following regulations completely. They still have to go to the Undergrounder employment agency where they're each issued a cuff by a bored clerk. Levi reiterates everything the clerk had explained.

"Never take it off while you're Above, never okay? And keep your papers on you anytime we're not at Smith's place. Isabel, I'll hold on to yours, but stick to me like glue understand? And say 'yes sir', 'yes ma'am', no back talk, no attitude, no bad language."

"Yeah sure thing, Levi," Farlan says daunted. "I never realized just how tough things are up there."

 ***

Isabel's so excited about their trip she can barely sleep. Her restlessness is keeping Levi awake.

"Go to sleep, brat," he says.

In the morning, the moment she hears him stirring Isabel pops out of bed; exasperated Levi tells her to get dressed.

Levi carries Farlan's bag so he can use his cane more easily. When they reach the Staircase and join the line the other workers stare curiously at the new faces. The MPs do as well eyebrows raised at the amount of luggage they have with them. 

Levi hands over the documents. The MPs stare hard at their paperwork. "You ever seen this before?" Raima asks Hannes.

"They have Zackley himself's seal on them," Hannes says in awe.

"Where did you get these?" Raima asks Levi with a penetrating stare.

"From my employer, Mr. Erwin Smith," Levi says nodding towards the Staircase exit, "he's waiting up Above for us."

"Wait here," Raima orders like they're going to just make a break for it.

Raima goes up the stairs while Levi, Farlan and Isabel wait anxiously.

When Raima returns, the look he gives Levi is speculative, "Okay go on up."

Once they're Above Farlan and Isabel stare wide eyed taking everything in. It saddens Levi to see how pale, sickly even, they look in the sunlight.

"Golly, it smells different up here, really good," Isabel says wonderingly.

"Yeah it does," Farlan agrees with a smile. "It's so... clean."

Levi wants to say, 'This is nothing. You should see Parkview Avenue or downtown Mitras with its fancy shops.'

It pisses Levi off at how unfair it is that Farlan and Isabel have never had the opportunity to experience it, just for an accident of birth. An intense feeling of gratitude for Smith washes over Levi.

Isabel and Farlan gawk at Smith and his automobile. Smith shakes Farlan's hand and tries to get Isabel to call him Erwin.

"No, thank you Mr. Smith, sir," Levi says glaring at Smith as Isabel obediently parrots him.

Smith grins back unapologetically.

Smith puts their luggage in the trunk. Levi sits up front nervous at how fast they're travelling on the open highway then elated.

Isabel whoops as she hangs her head out the window.

“Oi! Get your head back inside before it gets chopped off by a truck!" Levi shouts.

Isabel sits back in her seat, but only for a moment. She leans forward sticking her head between Levi and Smith.

“What’s that do, Mr. Smith?" Isabel asks excitedly pointing at the knobs on the dashboard.

"That's the windshield wiper, see," Smith turns it on for a moment.

"What's it for, sir?"

"For when it rains," Smith says, patiently.

Isabel looks at Levi questioningly.

"The rain comes down real hard up here sometimes. It'd be tough to see out the window," Levi explains.

"Doesn't it rain where you live?" Smith asks.

"Sometimes it drips down a little through the roof cracks or the staircases," Isabel says blithely, but Levi sees Smith's horrified expression.

Unaware of Smith's consternation Isabel says, "Whatta about that one, huh?"

“Sir,” Levi admonishes.

“Whatta about that one, sir?”

"That’s the radio."

Isabel's eyes are huge. "Naw, you’re pulling my leg…sir."

Smith grins and turns the knob. The automobile fills with the sound of a big band song.

"I know this one, it's 'You're a Heavenly Thing' " Isabel says, "I can sing it. Levi gave me a radio for my birthday. Didja know that, Mr. Smith?"

Smith feigns surprise. "I did not. What a great brother, you have."

"Yeah, he's swell...sir."

"I think so too," Smith says glancing at Levi.

Levi gives him a repressive stare.

"He's an exemplary employee," Smith says.

Isabel blinks. "Huh?"

"It means ideal, perfect, outstanding," Farlan says.

"All true," Smith agrees smiling at Farlan in the rear view mirror.

Isabel mulls that over for a moment then says, "You wanna hear me sing, Mr. Smith?"

"No!" Levi and Farlan shout at the same time.

Smith gives Levi a startled look. "Trust me, you don't," Levi says grimly.

Even Isabel quiets as they watch the city give way to farm land. Cows grazing in pastures, a farmer riding a tractor, fields of plants, corn maybe? A world of wide open spaces and clear blue sky as far as the eye can see. It's breathtaking. 

The trip is a long one so they stop at a roadside park to take a piss and eat the lunch Nifa made for them.

Levi spreads a gingham tablecloth over the picnic table and sets each place. "You don't have to be so formal it's just sandwiches," Smith says amused.

"Don't tell me how to do my job, Smith," Levi sasses him, causing Farlan to chuckle.

"Isn't Isabel taking a long time?" Smith says as Levi pours him a lemonade.

"It takes girls longer to piss," Levi says with a shrug. "See, here she comes."

"There were a lotta toilets in there," Isabel says as she plops down on the bench, "And there was an old lady who was..."

"Did you wash your hands after you peed?" Levi interrupts eyeing Isabel suspiciously.

"Yeah Levi, ya don't have to ask, I'm not a little kid," she complains.

"Hn," Levi says and hands her a chicken salad sandwich. 

They eat in companionable silence, even Isabel's too hungry to talk much. When they're finished Isabel helps Levi throw away the trash and pack up the basket.

They pile back into Smith's automobile and after the third time Isabel asks "Are we there yet?" Farlan tells her to zip her lips. There's a sigh of relief from them all when Smith's estate comes into view.

Smith’s country home is huge, much bigger than his town house. There’s a housekeeper, cook and two maids waiting outside to greet them. As Smith shows them around it becomes apparent the house is receiving plenty of “tender loving care."

When the housekeeper shows them to their rooms even Levi's eyes practically bug out of his head. Levi's never even dreamed of sleeping in a room like this one. The night he'd spent in Smith's servants' quarters had been more luxury than he was used to.

Isabel shrieks and lands on her bed, jumping up and down. The housekeeper looks horrified. Levi's in agreement.

"Get your dirty feet off that bed spread and quit that, you're gonna break the bed!"

The housekeeper smiles at him gratefully.

When Farlan sees his room his face breaks out in a huge smile. "I can have the whole bathroom to myself," he says happily.

"Sure," Levi says, "take a bubble bath for as long as you want."

Levi doesn't add that that's what he does sometimes while Smith's at work.

Levi's room is the biggest of the three; he examines the ensuite bathroom with its huge claw foot tub. He trails a finger down the cabinet and examines it, clean as a whistle. He suspects it's the wife's suite and there's a connecting door to Smith's. Levi turns around slowly and surveys the room, yes there. His mouth thins.

"Is everything to your satisfaction?" Smith asks as they meet him back in the hall.

Farlan says, "More than, thank you, sir." 

"Why don't we take a swim?" Smith says, "It'll be refreshing after such a long drive. Put on your bathing suits and meet me downstairs."

"Yes sir!" Isabel says heading for her room.

Smith leads them outside to the swimming pool. It smells like bleach Levi notes, intrigued. 

If Smith was hoping to see Levi dripping wet, practically in his altogether he's doomed to disappointment. Levi refuses to wear a bathing suit. He wears pants and an under shirt which is bad enough, but he can't see the point of sweating through that _and_ a dress shirt. His only other concession to the heat is rolling up his pants to mid-calf and slipping off his shoes and socks.

But it's still more of Levi's bare skin than Smith's ever seen (barring the gymnasium debacle) So Levi's unsurprised to catch Smith ogling him. He scowls at him, but Smith's undeterred. He leans down to whisper in Levi's ear."You're not getting in? I'll save you if you start to drown." 

Smith's getting bolder by the day and Levi has to discourage this kind of behavior. He gives Smith an unimpressed look and pointedly steps away. He can feel Smith's eyes on him as he walks over to sit on one of the lounge chairs. As he makes himself comfortable Levi meets Smith's eyes steadily to make sure he knows Levi's not affected by his flirting. 

Smith grins and drops the robe he's been wearing. Levi's eyes fly open. Smith's bathing suit is a fucking scandal. The shorts are very small and the top is thin, and his legs... all that skin. Levi blushes bright red and quickly looks away. He pretends not to hear Smith's chuckle.

Now he's finished teasing Levi, Smith notices Isabel and Farlan are hanging back nervously. Smith frowns and asks, "What's wrong?"

"None of us can swim," Farlan says ruefully. “There aren't any swimming pools or even lakes or ponds Underground. Just puddles of sewage," he says with a bitter laugh.

"Oh," Smith says nonplussed, "well just stay in the shallow end. There's a bench or the stairs if you'd like to sit. I'll keep an eye on Isabel."

Farlan says, "Thank you, sir." then turns to Isabel, "See here, if you try to go in the deep end you're getting out and no more pool for the rest of the time we're here, got it?"

"Gotcha, Farlan," she agrees impatiently.

Isabel follows Farlan into the pool and before long is happily hanging off the side and thrashing her legs hard enough to splash Levi.

"Oi! take it easy, brat," he admonishes her.

"Levi, don't be such a cranky old shit," Farlan says exasperated from his seat on the stairs.

"Fine,"  Levi grumbles and moves his chair.

Smith hops out of the pool and takes a ring from its hook on the wall. He brings it to Isabel.

"Come on Isabel, hold onto this and I'll tow you around the pool and your brother can relax," Smith says grinning cheekily at Levi. 

While Smith and Isabel are busy playing, Farlan says, "The two of you are awfully fucking funny. He can't keep his eyes off of you and you, you're pretending that you're not looking back."

Levi glances at Smith noting the way his golden hair gleams in the sun. "Oh dry up," Levi says, then flushes realizing he's just snuck another look at Smith.

 That evening Levi's neither made the dinner nor is he serving it. Instead he sits on Smith’s right side as if he’s an honored guest. 

The servants start the dinner service and Levi frowns down at his soup. “Is the food not to your liking?” Smith's asks, his tone concerned.

Levi looks over at Smith and whispers angrily, “I thought I was here to cook.”

“Levi,” Smith says softly, “you deserve a break.”

“You _lied,"_  Levi bites out.

“Why are you upset?" Erwin asks confused, "I thought you would enjoy a real vacation and not a busman’s holiday.”

And Levi's not sure why he's pissed off, maybe it's because he doesn't like being tricked even if it's something good.

Or he's uncomfortable because all of this _is_ a vacation and he'd expected to work even with Farlan and Isabel along for the ride.

Sure he and Smith have a more casual master and servant relationship than most, but Levi _does_ work. He's not a shirker. He may not have to half kill himself anymore due to Smith's more modern appliances and Nifa's help, but he still does everything to his usual high standards.

So he'd come here expecting much of the same and now he's lounging by the swimming pool and sitting at a toff's dinner table like he's a gentleman himself. It's unsettling and only Farlan and Isabel's presence keeps him from making a bigger deal out of it.

 Smith and Farlan discuss some of the books he's borrowed from Smith's library. When Smith offers to take Farlan to the Mitras' Art Museum Farlan stammers out his thanks. Levi just hopes Smith can deliver, but after this trip he's beginning to believe the guy can pull anything off.

After dinner Farlan's happy to be shown the library and new books on art history. Isabel takes a book about horses and parks herself on the love seat by the window.

Levi's wishing he'd told Farlan he could read. It looks like he's been trying to hide it which he has;he just didn't want to have to discuss Smith's intentions with Farlan again. 

Smith searches the shelves, he says, happily, "I found a cookbook you don't have, see if there's any new recipes in it."

Shit. Levi flushes as he takes the cookbook from Smith. "Add it to your collection if it passes muster."

"You have a collection of cookbooks?" Farlan frowns at Levi questioningly.

"Uh, I uh, learned how to read," Levi says, having trouble meeting Farlan's eyes.

"When? How? Oh," Farlan's expression goes blank, "I see Mr. Smith taught you."

"Actually, I hired Levi a tutor," Smith says uncertainly. "I thought you knew."

"No sir, I did not," Farlan says. He sounds hurt and Levi feels like an asshole.

"Sorry, I should've told you. It was shitty of me not to have," Levi apologizes.

Farlan's expression clears. "No, it's okay," Farlan says with fond exasperation. "But now we can hold a book club, just the two of us. How about _The History of Eldian Frescos_ for our first book. How's that sound?"

Levi groans. "It sounds awfully fucking boring." 

***

Smith's estate work keeps him busy most of the time, but the three of them have no problem finding things to do. They take a walk around the grounds going slowly so Farlan can keep up. Levi's been Above plenty of times, but other than Smith's garden and the small park in Smith's neighborhood he's never been out in nature.

Isabel runs ahead and Farlan shouts at her, "Hey, stay where we can see you!"

Isabel sprints back to them with a bunch of wildflowers she's picked. "I'm gonna take em home with me."

"They'll be dead long before that," Levi says feeling like a piece of shit when her face falls. He hastily adds, "but you could dry them out. Ask the housekeeper, she'll probably know how."

Her face brightens again and she runs off to gather more. 

They take a trip to the stables where the groom shows Isabel how to feed the horses sugar cubes and apples. She begs until Levi and Farlan let her curry the horse, Jean, and learn to braid it's mane. She can't stop talking about it at dinner.

Smith offers to let the groom teach her how to ride. Neither Farlan nor Levi is happy with this suggestion, but when Smith offers they agree she can ride with him.

The next morning Isabel has trouble sitting through breakfast and Farlan scolds her for almost breaking a glass. Levi's happy she's having a good time, but kids need discipline. Good behavior's important to Farlan and Levi; Levi refuses to raise a spoiled brat. Though Levi never tells her to 'act like a lady', because in his experience most "ladies" are entitled assholes.

"Listen to everything Mr. Smith tells you to do," Farlan says, "and sit still, don't fall off," he watches anxiously as Smith mounts the horse.

"I know, I know, see ya later," she says and waves as Smith clicks his tongue and the horse begins walking slowly.

If it was anybody but Smith Levi realizes he'd be anxious, too. That's a sobering thought. But Smith's a good guy and he seems to genuinely like Isabel. He's very patient with her and as Levi well knows her non stop excitement can wear on the nerves. Levi's just glad that with all the shit she's gone through she's still so happy and lively.

It seems Levi's trusting Smith with a lot more these days.

Levi leaves Farlan outside enjoying the pretty day and returns to the house.

Levi's curious to see the kitchen in a house of this size. It's clear the staff aren't sure what to do when he shows up. On the one hand he's a guest of the master's on the other an Undergrounder. They stare at him and he stares back awkwardly.  The scullery maid squeaks out a "sir" while the others shoot her disbelieving looks.

He says gruffly, "Just call me Levi. Could I see the stove, please?" Levi asks the cook.

She exchanges a look with the housekeeper before saying, "Uh, sure okay."

There he spends a pleasant couple of hours being shown the kitchen, pantries and laundry rooms.

Levi admires the polished oak of the sideboard.  "What product do you use on this?" Levi asks the housekeeper, Mrs. Springer. "The shine is exceptional."  

A recipe of my gran's; olive oil is the main ingredient," she says proudly, "she always swore by it."

Levi shows the cook, Mrs. Blouse how to make Pommes Ana. 

"It looks like a flower," she says in awe, "My daughter adores potatoes. I'll have to make it for her sometime."

Mrs. Blouse in turn teaches him how to make her granny's bee sting cake.

Smith enters the kitchen causing a furor among the staff. "Ah, there you are," Smith says as he spots Levi, "it's time we left for the cinema or we'll miss the film."

"Thank you everyone for making Levi feel so welcome," Smith says.

"Of course sir," Mrs. Blouse beams at him.

There's a small town a few miles down the road from Smith's estate. It's pretty rink a dink, but's large enough to have a cinema. When Smith proposes they go to see a film, Isabel goes bonkers. Levi's pretty fucking excited, too. The three of them stare mouths agape at the marquee displaying _The Exotic Affair_ and Levi can't even laugh about Underground rubes. 

They’re in their best duds which while not as snazzy as Smith's white summer suit, are fashionable. Levi's pleased to see they look as good as the other customers. Isabel's dress may even be a bit fancier than the other girls. Her patent leather shoes are certainly well shined by Levi.

Smith buys their tickets and a uniformed usher takes them to their seats. The lights dim and the curtains open. Levi watches the film absolutely flabbergasted by the costumes and music. It's one of his radio programs come to life.

 _The Exotic Affair_ is about a beautiful young woman who takes a vacation to a tropical island to get over her scoundrel ex fiancé. 

She meets a dashing wealthy older man with a secret (he's a gangster, but that wouldn't bother Levi). There's a dance number at the hotel nightclub and everybody drinks a lot of fruity cocktails with umbrellas in them as they sunbathe.

Then the ex-fiancé has the balls to show up and try to win her back. There's a knife fight, a car chase, and more singing and dancing. Levi's on the edge of his seat over who she's going to pick. He's relieved when she heads off to the big city with her new beau, Mister Money bags.

As the credits roll Levi whistles his approval and applauds harder than anybody else.

Just as the lights come back on Levi glances over at Smith who's watching him, a small smile on his lips. Levi jerks his eyes away.

Outside while Isabel and Farlan talk excitedly about the film, Smith says softly, "That was the first time I've ever seen you really smile." 

"Yeah?" Levi says with a self-conscious shrug, "Well, it was a good show."

"Careful I might think you're a romantic," Smith says his voice low and intimate, teasing.

"It was just a story; real life doesn't turn out like that," Levi says dismissively, but he's flustered by the attention.

"Hm, maybe," Smith says, his eyes twinkle, a half smile curves his lips.

Levi moves to put some distance between them. Smith's so tall it hurts Levi's neck to look up at him sometimes.

"Why are you so tall?" he complains hoping to distract Smith. This conversation has him, off kilter, unsure of how to respond.

"What, don't you like tall men?" Smith asks.

"I never said that," Levi fights a blush, "Maybe, I don't like men at all," he says just to be contrary. 

Smith's smile widens and on anybody else it'd be cocky. "You know, you're even lovelier when you're riled."

"Stop flirting with me," Levi says as he feels his cheeks redden.  

"What if I don't want to?" Smith says bold as brass.

"We're in public," Levi chides glancing around, "what if somebody hears you?"

"Eh, fuck 'em if they don't like it," Smith says wickedly, copying Levis accent perfectly. 

Levi's startled into a tiny chuckle. Smith gives him one of those looks; the ones that scare Levi with the depth of feeling he can see in them. Levi tears his eyes away from Smith's and catches Farlan watching them. Farlan slowly raises one eyebrow.

"Shut up," Levi growls and the spell between him and Smith is broken.

"Who's interested in getting some ice cream?" Smith asks.

Isabel nearly breaks Levi's eardrum with her squeal of delight. She shouts, "Me! I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!" while Smith laughs indulgently.

He'd make a good father pops into Levi's idiot head. "Fucking hell," Levi mutters.

An old lady passing by hears him and gives him a dirty look; her eyes drop to his cuff then Isabel's and Farlan's. Her face's a picture of shock at seeing Undergrounders in her small town. 'Probably never seen one of us in the flesh,' Levi thinks mockingly.

She turns her nose up and says snidely, "You can put a sewer rat in a silk petticoat, but it's still a rat."

Isabel falls silent, her face stricken; she's old enough to understand the comment was directed at her. Levi wants to punch the old cow right in the kisser; it pisses him off more than any of the bullshit he's had to put up with. 

Farlan's eyes flash angrily, he opens his mouth. Levi grabs his arm. "Shut it," he orders, "not here."

"Good Evening, Madam," Smith says with a smile (that has some teeth in it) tipping his hat to her.

She flushes not sure what to say. Smith cuts an impressive figure, tall, handsome and obviously rich.

"Good evening," she says uncertainly.

"Pardon me, but I didn't quite hear what you said. Were you speaking to me? Surely not to my young friend." he gazes at her steely-eyed.

"No, of course not," she stammers, "it was nothing really."  She hurries away glancing at them once over her shoulder.

"You can't let these shitheads get you down, okay?" Levi whispers to Isabel. She nods slowly.

Levi'll be damned if Isabel doesn't get her ice cream. He takes her by the hand and asks Smith, "Where to? I want a root beer float."

By the time they've reached the ice cream parlor and been seated by a woman who manages  _not to_  be an asshole Isabel's spirits are back up. She carefully reads the entire menu before deciding on the jumbo sized hot fudge sundae with extra everything. Any other day, Levi'd flat out tell her no, that she'll never finish it or she'll puke it up. Not today, today, she'll have anything she goddamned wants.

"It's really good, Mr. Smith. I've never seen a place just for ice cream. We get ice cream from a push cart if we got the dough."

"A push cart?" Smith says intrigued.

"Yeah... yes sir, you can get anything from one of 'em. The Schultz's have one for fruit and vegetables and there's ones for fish or dishes, scissors all kinda stuff. There's a market by our flat and all of em line up so people can buy stuff they need all at once. Me and Farlan help the Schultz’s out sometimes."

They're back in time so the servants don't have to hold dinner and Levi doesn't give a shit that Isabel only picks at her food. 

After dinner Farlan excuses himself early to take a bath before bed. Levi knows that means he's put too much strain on his leg. Levi helps Farlan up to his room and into the bathroom.

Farlan turns the taps and the bathtub begins to fill with water. "It's wonderful here, isn't it? I'm so grateful for Smith and you."

"Me?" Levi says in surprise.

"Levi, Smith's in love with you," Farlan says gently as he unbuttons his shirt. "We wouldn't be here if he wasn't. So in my book that makes you partly responsible." 

Levi's mouth tightens. "Maybe," he says evasively. "You need help getting in the tub?"

"Naw, I'm good," Farlan says, "go on back downstairs."

Once he's back out in the hall Levi pauses for a moment before going downstairs. He mulls over what Farlan had said. He rakes his hands through his hair sighing deeply.

What does it matter if Smith loves Levi or not? Levi's not sure he's capable of loving someone that way, of even being in a sexual relationship. The thought of it leaves him cold, but  it doesn't disgust him as much as it used to.

And if they did get together, how would it even work? What kind of relationship could they have trapped as master and servant all day? Never on equal footing, Levi a bird in a cage. They couldn't be together except for working hours. Even Smith couldn't afford to pay the overnight fee non stop and it'd have to be approved anyway. They probably wouldn't be the first to try, but a gay couple? If that got out it could hurt Smith's reputation, his job. 

And why is Smith so stuck on Levi when he could have anyone he wanted? The pretty boys from the finest families of Paradis' elite must line up for him.

And even for people who don't care who a person loves there'll always be the stigma once people realize Levi's an Undergrounder, a pariah. Not just a relationship between a toff and a working class lad (which would definitely raise some eyebrows), but a lad of the lowest order. Rough trade. 

Levi shakes himself out of his dismal thoughts and continues downstairs. 

"Is everything alright?" Smith asks and at Levi's nod he returns to the puzzle he and Isabel are putting together. Isabel's chewing Smith's ear off, but he doesn't seem to mind. His smile is fond as she talks about her friends and their neighborhood.

Levi thumbs through a book about movies listening to Isabel and Smith's conversation with half an ear. 

Smith's clearly happy, as always, to learn more about Levi's life (and Levi can't find the energy to give a shit) so he lets Isabel jaw away.

"I've never slept in a real bed before, Mr. Smith."

Levi sneaks a look at Smith in time to see his shocked expression. "You haven't? Where do you sleep?"

"In the kitchen on a cot, sir. We only got three rooms in our flat."

"Only three?" Smith says, "that's not many."

"Yeah, but it's a lot better than our neighbors, sir. They all have way more people living together. The Tanners have _nine people_ in their family. All the women in our building wanna marry Levi cause he's got a lotta dough. Then they can come live with us. But Levi sleeps on the couch so I dunno where his wife would sleep."

"They do?" Smith sounds perturbed.

"Yeah, but he doesn't like any of them. I don't think he likes girls," she says thoughtfully.

"Okay, chatterbox that's enough," Levi says feeling his cheeks heat up, "mind your own beeswax."

"Sorry, Levi," she says contritely.

"Anyhow," Levi says as he tunes the radio, "it's almost time for  _Mystery Theater_ so zip your lips if you're gonna stay." 

Levi's grateful to Smith for everything he's done for his family. Farlan looks far more rested and carefree than Levi's ever seen him. His face isn't drawn in pain and the wariness, the constant having to be on guard for any threat has lessened.

Isabel's always been a live wire, but lately she glows. They both look so much healthier with color in their cheeks and Levi hates that they'll have this taken away from them soon. Once again forced to live in a hole in the ground like animals. No, worse than most animals. It's never pissed him off more. If only life could always be like this.

And Smith's been more than patient with Isabel, especially for a bachelor without any kids. Levi's watched them together and he can see Smith's become fond of her.

So, Levi decides he's going to let Smith fuck him. Smith's earned it. Levi's not thrilled about it, but it won't be too much of a hardship either. 

After Isabel goes to bed, Levi opens the connecting door between his and Smith's bedroom. Smith's reading in bed.  He doesn't even notice him until Levi takes the book from Smith's hands.

Levi puts it on the nightstand. “What?” Smith asks frowning in concern, "Is something wrong?"

Levi doesn’t answer he crawls into Smith’s lap knees tucked in by his sides. Levi holds Smith's stare as he winds his arms around Smith’s neck. Smith shifts a bit and Levi slides closer. When Levi kisses him Smith exhales sharply,  but stays still as a statue. Levi frowns and kisses Smith again trying to elicit a response. Nothing. What is Smith’s fucking problem?

Smith gently pushes Levi away. “No fucking, remember?”

"You deserve something for all of this, the trip... the...everything. I just want to say thanks."

"Then just say, 'Thanks'," Smith says gently, "Levi, you're not a prize or a reward."

“I have no fucking clue as to what to think about you,” Levi says as he places his palms flat against Smith’s chest. Smith's chest is just as firm as it looks. Smith's bathing suit had left little to the imagination, after all.

“I feel much the same. Do you want me?” Smith asks his eyes searching Levi’s.

Levi drops his eyes and shrugs. “I don’t mind.”

“I want more from you than ‘I don’t mind’ and until that happens, if ever, no fucking,” Smith says firmly.

“Okay,” Levi agrees raising his eyes back to Smith’s, “just kissing.”

“Really?” Smith asks hopefully, expression tender.

“Shut up.”  

Levi kisses him again. His hands move to Smith’s broad shoulders. Smith's a big guy and yeah, Levi _does_ have a thing for tall men. Levi tightens his grip enjoying the feel of hard muscle beneath his hands.

Smith’s hands hover respectfully around Levi’s waist until Levi pushes them down onto his hips. “You can grab my ass."

Smith’s hands immediately slide down to grip Levi’s ass; it fits nicely into his big mitts. Smith groans low and deep in his throat as he squeezes.

It’s not unpleasant Levi thinks, but his cock’s barely stirring while Smith’s presses insistently against Levi's stomach. Smith keeps politely moving his hips away. It’s not working because every time he does so Levi slides further into the cradle of Smith’s thighs. Smith whimpers and Levi takes pity on him.

Levi breaks free to say, “It’s okay, just don’t rub off on me.”

“No of course not,” Smith agrees as he runs his hands up and over Levi’s arms. He cups Levi’s head in his hands bringing their lips together once more. Levi’s never been kissed like this; like he’s something to be treasured. He has to stop. Levi breaks free again. He should get off Smith's lap and leave, what he does is stare at Smith in confusion.

Smith says, "You have beautiful eyes."

"Me?" Levi says in disbelief, "no, you."

"You think so?" Smith asks with a flirtatious grin. His expression turns slightly more serious. "Why don't you let me take you out dancing? Some place like the night club in the movie. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" 

Levi frowns at this nonsense; he pushes himself off of Smith. “I’m going to bed.”

“Goodnight,” Smith says starry eyed, his handsome face is flushed; he gives Levi a goofy smile.

It makes Levi strangely shy and he has to look away; it’s too much.

They leave the next day.

***

Levi knows it was a mistake to have necked with Smith and he’s pissed at himself. He keeps catching Smith watching him longingly. And then Levi can't help but think about kissing Smith again. Smith is handsome and tall and Smith's eyes are the prettiest shade of blue. They remind Levi of a summer sky. And... Levi shakes himself out of his daydream and goes back to washing the breakfast dishes.

Smith bustles in a minute later an air of excitement radiating from him.

"Guess who made the paper?" Smith says with a huge smile. He tosses the newspaper on the table and Levi snatches it up eagerly.

COUNCILOR LOBOV ARRESTED, CHARGED WITH GROSS MISUSE OF CITY FUNDS

"His bail's going to be set high, but he'll probably be able to pay it. That's okay," Smith says with a satisfied smile, "we have enough to put him in prison for a long time."

"Look at that mug." Levi points at the photograph of a somber Lobov being hauled out of a police auto, "I'm gonna hang this on my wall," Levi says with a big smile.  

"Oh, by the way," Smith says casually as he gathers up his hat and briefcase, "there's an article on page six of the society pages I think you'll be interested in."

"The society pages," Levi snorts, "sure, okay."

Levi reads the Lobov article umpteen times, then the funny pages, Dear Auntie... Shit, the letter from the woman who's husband is stepping out with her sister... what a fucking slime ball. Levi shakes his head and... ugh, Mr. Arlet's Housekeeping Tips, the guy's a joke; his instructions on futon beating are all wrong. Levi has half a mind to send him a nasty letter. He finally moves on to the society pages. And on page six is the following: 

 

_Mitras' High Society Glitter at the Titan Club's Bi annual Drag Ball. Mr. and Mrs. Nile Dok, Mr. and Mrs. Mike Zacharias and Lady Fritz pictured below with the incomparable Miss Honey._

The photograph's of a group of people sitting together, smiling brilliantly for the camera; the women decked out in jewels and mink stoles, the men in tuxedos. Levi recognizes Mrs. Dok. She looks like she's having the time of her life. He wonders what makes Miss Honey such a big deal. Her makeup's a bit heavier than the other women, but other than that he sees no difference.

 

There are some advertisements below the article:

 

_The Titan Club's Topsy Tervey Revue- Girls will be boys and boys will be girls! Come see what the fuss is all about! Featuring, the one, the only, Miss Honey Dew!_

 

and

 

_Club Paradis- the gayest spot in town!_

_Enjoy Big Band Music with the Fabulous Berner Moblit Orchestra_

_Dinner and Dancing!_

_*Best filet mignon in town*_

Underneath is a cartoon of two men dancing together cheek to cheek 

 

Gayest, that doesn't _necessarily_ mean, but the cartoon seems clear enough.

Levi reads it all again to make sure he’s understanding. Then he sits back in his chair stunned; he had no idea such places existed.

Smith's remark about taking Levi out dancing doesn't sound so dumb now. Not that it matters, an Undergrounder's never going to be allowed inside any high class joints like these.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some of the wording of the nightclub ads from actual ads of the period.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi receives a proposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is embarrassingly cheesy. I mean it- my face is red.

The day of Mrs. Dok's party is fast approaching. Planning a party for Mrs. Dok is different from Levi's experiences with Smith or Lobov. She wants to give a lot of input. Levi supposes it's because she's a lady. Every time he thinks they've agreed upon a menu it changes. She comes by Smith's several times for consultations; her word, not Levi’s. She even insists he come and see her kitchen and dining room set up which actually is a good idea. Her table linens are in a sad state and she doesn't have enough salad forks.

Levi meets with her in the parlor. Smith doesn't want a lady sitting in the kitchen, and Levi agrees, but only because that’s his space. It's a bit annoying, but she's paying him a lot of money and every time they meet the budget goes up.

If Smith's home they exchange flirtatious remarks while Levi waits impatiently. He could be working on his list of tasks. Now, he'll be behind schedule. Well it's Smith's fault if lunch is late.

On the other hand he prefers a chaperone in case she accuses him of inappropriate behavior or worse. She's probably trustworthy, but he'd rather not take the chance.

Levi writes everything down in the fancy notebook Mrs. Dok gives him. She doesn't approve of him scrawling notes down on scraps of paper. Today it looks like she's changed her mind about the main course.

"Have you ever heard of Beef Bourguignon?" Mrs. Dok asks opening the cookbook she's brought with her. Levi glances at the cover, he doesn't own this one. Maybe he'll buy a copy.

"No, ma'am." Levi takes the cookbook from her and he reads the recipe over.

"Could you make it?" she asks eagerly.

"Yes, ma'am."

She takes it back flipping to another page. "How about this one?"

Duck en croute. The recipe's _eight_ fucking pages long. He frowns then reads it again while she waits, her expression hopeful.

"Mrs. Dok, this is a really difficult dish and I’d be willing to try it, but it's really for just a few people to eat, three, maybe four, tops. To feed all your guests you'd need at least three ducks and there won’t be enough room in your oven especially with the side dishes."

'And I would charge you a fuckton of money for so much work,' he thinks.

“Oh," she says disappointed then brightens, "Well then, the Beef Bourguignon for this party and you can make the duck for my next party. It could be smaller, more intimate, more exclusive," she says happily.

"Your next party, ma’am?" Levi asks furrowing his brow.

“Of course. You will do another one for me?" She gives him a charming smile that probably gets men to do whatever she wants. 'Lady you’re barking up the wrong tree.' Levi wishes he could tell her.

"If Mr. Smith allows me to, yes ma’am I’d be pleased to, but don’t you want to see how this one goes first?"

"I have every confidence in you, Levi," she says as she rises to her feet, "and since it's for Erwin's birthday, I'm certain he'll agree."

"Yes ma’am."

On her next visit she brings a friend, Mrs. Zacharias, who wants Levi to cater her husband’s birthday party. Levi’s happy for the extra money, but he feels uneasy about shirking. His first duty is to Smith. 

Smith's home and as usual has joined them; the man lives to flirt. They talk some about Mrs. Zacharias' husband who works with Smith and Hange and is a very close friend of Smith's.

The three of them met in college it seems. It's unusual for a woman to have attended university, but not unheard of and besides Hange is an unusual person.

Once the chit chat bullshit is out of the way, Mrs. Zacharias says, "I want an extravagant cake, beautiful, yet masculine at the same time."

Levi’s stumped for a moment. He tries to picture such a cake, maybe if he used…

“Maybe something with nuts?” Smith says his face the picture of innocence.

Levi, with great difficulty, manages to keep his face expressionless.

“Erwin! You naughty thing,” Mrs. Dok says pretending to be scandalized, slapping Smith on the arm, “you’re making Nanaba blush.”

"He is not," Mrs. Zacharias retorts, "I've heard worse from Mike many times."

Smith grins and says, “and bananas?”

This causes Mrs. Dok to shriek in a most unladylike manner.

Levi can’t help it; he snorts out a laugh that he chokes down quickly.

“Ah you made him laugh. He’s usually so serious, so somber,” Mrs. Dok tells Mrs. Zacharias. She adds slyly, “Isn’t Levi handsome when he smiles, Erwin?”

“My dear Marie, Levi is always handsome,” Smith says and boldly puts his arm around the back of Levi's chair.

Levi feels his cheeks heat up. “Sir,” he says warningly sitting forward.

It's strange that Smith has friends, ladies who know he's queer and don't mind. Levi remembers Hange and the adorable comment. At the time he hadn't cared or wanted to know anything Smith said about him. Looking back on it, to tell a coworker you think another man is attractive isn't something commonly done.

'Now, you’ve made him blush," Mrs. Zacharias says smugly.

Then to Levi's surprise, Mrs. Zacharias agrees with a good natured grin to a Hummingbird cake.

"Yes ma’am, six layers, it’ll definitely be extravagant," Levi promises.

"A real humdinger," Smith adds which sets Mrs. Dok off again, shrieking with laughter. She sounds a lot like Isabel. Levi wonders if Isabel might look like her when she grows up. They have similar coloring.

But Isabel won't be lounging around in a toff's parlor ordering fancy food and decked out in jewels though, will she? Working will be her lot and the least Levi can do is buy a tavern where she'll work for family not some abusive master. Fuck it, with that reminder he's taking all the jobs Smith'll let him do.

After the ladies depart Levi moves quickly to get back on schedule.

Smith’s been acting strangely lately and Levi’s not entirely sure it’s because of the kissing.

Smith had been unusually quiet at breakfast and there had been a weird tension to the air while they did the dishes. While he was kidding around with the ladies Smith seemed to relax. Once they've left he follows Levi and hauls the vacuum upstairs following their usual routine.

As Levi vacuums the hall carpet Smith watches him pacing back and forth. After a few minutes of this Levi abruptly turns off the Hoover.

“Okay that’s it, Smith," Levi says, annoyed, "what’s eating you?”

Smith opens his mouth to speak then shuts it. Levi frowns.

"Levi?" Smith says; he almost sounds timid. Levi's never heard that tone of voice from Smith before. There might really be something wrong.

"Yeah?" Levi says, cautiously. Putting the Hoover to one side all thoughts of cleaning pushed to the back of his mind.

"I have something to tell you,” Smith says, hesitantly, his expression a strange one.

"Shit, you’re giving me the jitters. What is it?" Levi says.

"I'll be right back," Smith says hurrying from the room.

Levi furrows his brow. “Okay."

Levi waits impatiently, oddly nervous now himself. He realizes he hasn’t been anxious in a long time when once it'd been a daily occurrence for him.

Smith returns with a manila envelope. He opens it and takes out a document. Levi wonders for a moment if Smith's taking Isabel, Farlan and him on another trip.

"I have a business proposition for you," Smith says as he unfolds the document.

"Huh?" Levi says, "What's that mean?"

"I'd like to set you up in a catering business where you have your own place, a building, maybe an old restaurant, so you'd have a professional kitchen, industrial stove, refrigerator, etc..." Smith says all in a rush, "well it's up to you to decide. We'd need to get you a delivery truck, too." Smith takes a deep breath.

Levi stares up at him stunned at what he's hearing. Is Smith serious? Hope claws its way up Levi's throat.

Smith points to a paragraph. Levi leans in to see it better.

"This clause here says you're the owner; I'm only an investor, but if the business goes bottom up it will be my responsibility not yours. I'll take a bath on it if I have to. Which I can't see why it would. You're already so sought after. Imagine if you could do catering on an even larger scale?"

Smith doesn't wait for Levi to say anything just plows on ahead, "but you don't have to take my word for it. I’ll pay for a lawyer to check it for you if you like. We can look for buildings next week if you agree," Smith finally finishes almost out of breath. He watches Levi anxiously.

There’s a long silence then Levi, trying to wrap his head around what’s happening, says slowly, “I won't be able to work here anymore.”

“I know and I’ll miss you. Will you help me hire your replacement? They’ll never be as good as you of course and…what’s wrong?” Smith asks concerned.

"We won't see each other anymore," Levi says, dumbly staring up at Smith.

Smith winces. "Well, maybe you'll let me visit. I could help make ice cream or make deliveries," he jokes, smile strained, "or I could start hiring you to cater my parties again. Just like before," Smith says softly, “when I waited impatiently all month to see you."

Levi doesn't ask why; he knows. It's there in Smith's eyes clear enough for anyone to see. Smith doesn't even have to say, "No fucking."

He knows Levi gets it that Smith really doesn't expect anything. Even it means that the time of seeing Levi almost every day will be gone. That’s it, he finally knows Smith's 100% on the level and suddenly Levi's gloriously, blazingly horny for the first time in he can’t remember when.

Levi tosses the contract carelessly on the floor and yanks Smith’s head down kissing him hard on the lips. Smith pulls back his expression cautious.

“Yes, fucking,” Levi says and Smith’s eyes are wild with happiness. Levi leaps at Smith and climbs him like a tree. Smith’s strong, but even he staggers some before regaining his balance. Smith strides up the stairs to his bedroom carrying Levi wrapped around him tightly.

Once in Smith’s bedroom Levi doesn’t give Smith a chance to put him on the bed. He hops down stumbling backwards, the back of his legs hitting the bed. Levi sits down hard. He pulls Smith to him by his belt. “Get this off, get it all off, now, hurry up c'mon," Levi demands hands clumsy with lust trying to unbuckle Smith’s belt.

Smith takes over wrestling with his belt so Levi starts stripping off his own clothes. Once they’re both naked, Levi pulls Smith down onto the bed and climbs on top of him. Levi ruts against the hard muscle of Smith’s stomach with no finesse; no real thought besides getting off, gasping, desperate, wild for it. He can't think he can only feel. A hiss of pleasure escapes him as his cock bumps against Smith’s. Distantly he hears Smith’s say, “Shh love, let me take care of you.”

Smith’s hand closes over Levi’s cock and he lets out a sob thrusting into the tight ring of Smith’s fist. He hasn't felt like this in years so lustful, hot for it. Levi's chasing his orgasm, just a little more, then seizes coming all over Smith's hand with a long moan. Levi lies there unable to move.

Smith kisses the top of Levi's head. “If I were a younger man just the mere sight of that would have finished me off, no touching necessary," Smith says sincerely.

Levi makes a move to reach for Smith’s cock.

“No, you rest,” Smith says taking himself in hand and Levi chuckles.

“A laugh, I feel doubly blessed.”

Levi flops to one side “You can come on me. C’mon," he says with a wicked smile, "I did on you, make a mess."

Smith whimpers his hand speeds up until he spills. 

“Should I get a wash cloth?” Smith asks, his expression a bit dazed, perfect hair disheveled. He looks good like this. 

“Naw, let’s take a bath,” Levi says hopping off the bed, laughing when Smith almost trips following him.

Levi turns the taps to fill the bathtub. While he waits he takes a wash cloth and wets it, scrubbing at his stomach then tossing it into the sink. Smith does the same. Levi opens one of the bottles by the tub and sniffs it. Lemon. It smells as clean and crisp as a freshly scrubbed floor. Levi squirts some into the water. Once he’s satisfied with the temperature Levi climbs in. Smith follows suit and sits across from him.

"Your bathroom is the best; this tub is huge," Levi says, covetously.

Smith watches him fascinated. "Have you ever bathed here before?"

Levi glares at him. “No.”

“Sorry, you can, you know, anytime you want,” Smith says hopefully.

“Okay,” Levi says then sits forward and presses his lips to Smith’s. Instead of kissing him back Smith sits back excitedly.

“Would you call me Erwin now and not Smith? Please?”

“Okay,” Levi agrees with another kiss, “Erwin. Hey, I can’t kiss you if you keep smiling like that,” Levi scolds.

Erwin pulls back again to Levi's frustration which is short lived when Erwin says, "You didn't give me a chance to ask you if you knew that as a business owner you automatically qualify for Paradisian citizenship?"

Levi’s jaw drops. “Are you serious? Why?"

"The reasoning is that new businesses boost the economy so you're rewarded for opening one. You'll have to hire at least three employees to earn it, but I doubt that will be a problem."

Levi's overjoyed; his face hurts he's smiling so much. He kisses Erwin over and over. "Thank you," he sobers, "what about Isabel?"

"You could adopt her officially and then she'd become a citizen as well."

Levi frowns and says worriedly, "She's not really my sister, she might be my cousin. We might not be blood related at all. Her mother was with my uncle and another guy on and off, there’s just no telling."

"That doesn’t matter," Erwin says reassuringly.

Levi's heart's about to burst with joy. He's sure he's never been this happy in his life.

Then... "Farlan?"

"Sorry," Erwin shakes his head and Levi's joy is diminished.

"But," Erwin continues, "you could give him a job and get him Aboveground as much as possible. Have him "work" every single day if he wanted. In fact, you could hire whomever you wanted, couldn't you?"

“Yeah,” Levi says thinking of Rico, thinking of other Undergrounders he can help.

"Yeah okay," Levi leans forward to kiss Erwin again.

The kiss becomes more heated and the water’s cooling. "Fuck, out, back to bed," Levi orders grabbing a towel for himself and Erwin.

"Yes sir," Erwin says.

Levi smirks as he towels off.

“Ah you like that,” Erwin grins. “What can I do for you, sir? Anything at all, sir. Your wish is my command, sir.”

"Shut up," Levi says without heat.

"Yes sir, ow," Erwin says laughing when Levi punches his shoulder. "You’re stronger than you look, but I knew that already.” Erwin's voice goes smoky. He reaches for Levi.

Levi holds a finger up. "Hang on."

Erwin has the biggest grin on his face as Levi starts picking up their clothes and folding them. Once they've been placed neatly on Erwin's chest of drawers, Levi carefully pulls back the bed spread pushing it down to the bottom of the bed. Then he untucks the sheets and fluffs the pillows.

"Is it okay, now?" Erwin says fondly.

"Yeah, c' mere," Levi says plopping down on the bed pulling Erwin down with him.

Fuck, it feels good, Erwin's body against his as they lay together. All that clean skin and hard muscle and...

Levi breaks free of Erwin's kiss to get a better look at him. Earlier he'd been in too much of a frenzy to pay attention. Erwin tries to kiss Levi again. "Uh huh, lemme look,” Levi says as he pushes Erwin onto his back. Levi climbs on top of him and straddles his lap.

Erwin’s body is amazing. Thick muscles dusted with golden hair. Levi smooths his hands down Erwin’s shoulders, over his pecs and his flat stomach scratching a finger through the trail of hair that leads downwards. “Your dick is huge,” Levi observes as he pets it.

“Is it?” Erwin says smugly. He preens

“Don't get cocky,” Levi says giving it a squeeze, “I haven't seen proof you know what to do with it. I expect to be impressed.”

Erwin’s eyes go dark with lust at this statement.

“Don't disappoint me,” Levi warns.

Erwin shakes his head. "Never," he says, his eyes filled with challenge.

Levi raises an eyebrow. “Hn, we'll see,” he says and flops over onto his belly.

Erwin kisses Levi on the base of his spine. "Hang on a minute."

Erwin hunts through his nightstand's drawers until he finds a jar of Vaseline and a tin of Sheik rubbers. "It's been awhile since I brought someone home."

"Tch," Levi says not thrilled with this topic of conversation.

"I haven't wanted to in...a long time, not since you came to work for me."

"Oh," Levi says in pleased surprise.

"Could you.. is it okay if you get on your hands and knees? I've imagined this every time I've watched you scrub the kitchen floor."

"Like this, pervert?" Levi says as he obediently props himself up. 

"Yeah, that's perfect," Erwin says voice rough, kneeling behind him. Erwin works him open gently, but purposefully. Levi fights to appear unaffected, but when Erwin touches something inside his ass Levi jolts. "What the fuck was that?" he squeaks out.

Erwin chuckles. "That's your prostate. He circles his fingertip around slowly, then faster until Levi's head swims with sensation. 

Levi’s eyes roll back in his head. He lets out a long embarrassing moan.

“Are you okay?” Erwin asks his finger stilling; the bastard’s laughing at him.

“Fuck you. Don't you dare stop," Levi pushes his ass back onto Erwin's fingers. "Get back there, okay yeah."

Erwin fingers him for a little while longer until Levi bites out, “Better fuck me before I come from just this."

Erwin removes his fingers and Levi whimpers.

"Shh, just a minute."

Levi hears the rip of the rubber’s wrapper, stomach swooping in anticipation. Erwin slowly slides his cock inside Levi until he's fully seated. Levi wiggles around. It feels okay he guesses not as good as… then Erwin moves and the head of his cock hits Levi's prostate. Levi moans. Erwin speeds up and he's hitting Levi’s prostate on every down stroke. Fuck it feels good; Levi'd never known it could be this good.

Levi pants, “Ah, ah, ah.”

“How's that? Erwin asks smugly, “Is it good? Sounds like you’re enjoying yourself to me.”

Levi wants to take Erwin down a peg or two, but for making him feel so good Levi supposes he can let it stand.

Levi’s cock hangs hard and heavy between his legs, bobbing in time with Erwin’s thrusts. Levi reaches down and grabs hold of his cock. It’s been so long since he’s done this. It feels so fucking good. He can feel his balls tighten.

"Fuuuck," Levi groans out as he comes. He slumps bonelessly onto the bed. Erwin follows him down hips beginning to stutter and with one last deep jab he comes gasping in Levi's ear. Erwin stays on top of Levi flattening him out on the bed until Levi makes complaining noises.

With a kiss to the tip of Levi's ear Erwin rolls off him. Levi turns over and sees Erwin's big shit eating grin that Levi can feel echoed on his own face. His eyes drop to Erwin’s dong.

“Make sure you dispose of that rubber correctly. No flushing it down the crapper. If it backs up I’m not gonna be the one that cleans up the mess,” Levi warns, shuddering at the thought of filthy toilet water marring his clean floors.

"I know," Erwin says with a fond chuckle. He takes off the rubber tying it in a knot before heading for the bathroom. Erwin returns with a wash cloth and wipes Levi's belly clean for him, which pleases Levi greatly. Levi doesn't raise any objections when Erwin tosses the wash cloth haphazardly into the bathroom. Levi'll deal with it later.

Erwin climbs back into bed. He puts his arms around Levi kissing him on the forehead. It seems Erwin's an affectionate person. Levi's never really been, but he supposes he doesn't mind.

"How long do you think it'll be until me and Isabel can move Above?"

"A couple of months for your citizenship, maybe four for her adoption."

"Oh," Levi says disappointed. "That long for Isabel?"

"I'll do everything in my power to get both done as soon as possible."

Erwin's been able to work miracles so far so Levi trusts his word.

"You know once you're up Above you could get a place of your own... or," Erwin says hopefully, "you and Isabel could move in here with me."

Levi's quiet for a moment.

Erwin hastens to add, tone apologetic, "You don't have to, I don't expect..."

"I don't understand why you like me," Levi says, his voice small, "you don't even really know me. And the shit you tricked Isabel into telling you doesn't count."

"That's too bad because it told me a lot about you," Erwin says, smoothing Levi's hair out of his eyes.

"What? That I live in a shithole and sleep on a fucking couch with a knife under my pillow?" he says bitterly. "And she doesn't know the worst of it. My mother was a prosty and my father was," he swallows hard, "one of her johns. And if I hadn't stopped stealing when I did the cops were gonna toss me in the clink and throw away the key." Levi glares. "You still like me now or just feel sorry for me?"

"I feel that you deserve a better life and that you're the best person I've ever known."

"What?" Levi's eyes fly open, "Are you cracked?"

"You are. You're an amazing parent, provider and friend. You're amazing at your job. You pay so much attention to detail, you take such pride in your work. You're smart, you're loyal and brave and strong and to survive... no thrive in the face of such adversity it's incredible."

"I think the good nooky's fogging your brain," Levi says disparagingly.

"No, I mean it," Erwin says earnestly.

"Well, you're the best person I've ever known," Levi says shyly, "it's hard... it was hard to believe you're for real. That you really are kind and not running a con on me."

"I know." Erwin kisses Levi on the nose. "Well, will you move in with me?"

"Yeah," Levi says with a smile, "we will."

"And," Erwin says teasingly, "the nooky was much better than good. Marvelous, stupendous, fantastic..."

"Shut up," Levi says hitting Erwin with a pillow.

They end up spending the rest of the day in bed only taking breaks to eat. Erwin stands behind Levi and kisses Levi’s neck as he attempts to clean up after lunch. Levi only manages to clean a few dishes because Erwin can’t stop touching him even when they’re not fucking. That evening Levi finally manages to get dressed. Erwin keeps kissing him.

“I’ve got to go,” Levi says.

“I wish you didn’t,” Erwin whispers against Levi's lips.

“Yeah, I know,” Levi says. 

"Come back tomorrow," Erwin says, eyes pleading.

"I can't. I have to talk to Farlan." Levi grimaces. That's a conversation he's fucking dreading.

"I'll see you Tuesday," Levi says with one final kiss before he leaves.

Farlan’s been with Isabel and him almost from the beginning. He’s been Isabel’s caretaker every bit as much as Levi. More so, if you count the amount of time he spends with her. Since the accident he’s taken on the mother’s role. And if Farlan was queer they probably would've gotten together.

When Mathilde got sick Levi'd made her a promise he'd take care of Isabel after she died. Fuck what a shitty conversation that'd been. He sure as fuck was determined to do a better job than Kenny ever had. And Levi’d been doing the best he could. Only seventeen and having to raise a six year old kid all on his own. Levi’d even considered getting married as much as it gave him the heebie jeebies.

At first Farlan, had come across as sketchy, trying to lure Levi into a fight. The Ackerman name a challenge for Farlan's gang. Somehow they'd come away from it as friends. Farlan sick of a thug's life and grateful for a place to stay. Levi grateful for help with Isabel. Some might think they're a strange little family, but it works for them. And now Levi's going to bust them up.

Levi waits until the next day after Isabel's gone over to play with the Tanners' kids to have the conversation with Farlan. Levi tells him the news and Farlan takes it well. Better than Levi probably would've in his shoes.

"I'm not surprised, well maybe about him finding a way to get you citizenship, though I shouldn't be; he'd go to the mat for you."

"I'll still pay the rent here of course and maybe you could ask one of the Tanner or Schultz guys to move in? They're good people. Or maybe you should get a woman. And I promise I'll get you Above every day. I'm gonna get a place with an apartment above it and a ton of books and whatever else you want, okay? And Isabel can come over and see you and on my days off you'll come to the house and..."

"Levi, it's okay, I know. I trust you, you've never steered me wrong, right?"

"Yeah, I know that... you.... we... men aren't supposed to talk about their feelings... but... I uh you know... do and we're family forever yeah." He can just hear Kenny mocking him for being such a cry baby punk.

Farlan says his voice a little thick, "I understand, and," he clears his throat self-consciously, "Yeah me, too... family forever."

When Isabel returns home they sit her down. She's excited same as Levi was until they tell her Farlan can't come with them. She becomes teary eyed and Farlan says, "I'll still see you plenty, okay?"

When Levi goes to work the next day Erwin's in the kitchen already waiting for him. His smile is soft. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Levi answers while they look at each other. Erwin's hands twitch obviously wanting to touch Levi. He seems unsure he still can.

“For fucks sake,” Levi says and pulls Erwin’s head down to kiss him. Then nothing gets done for a while until Erwin's late for work. He gives Levi one last lingering kiss goodbye.

"I wish I didn't have to go, but I have important meetings today, I can't miss."

“Yeah me either," Levi flushes at the confession.

"I'll be back for lunch."

Erwin shows up at noon sharp and Levi practically drags him inside.

“I didn’t make anything to eat, understand?” Levi demands.

"Yes, it has to be fast," Erwin says and crowds Levi up against the table. His mouth hot on Levi’s as he presses him backwards.

"Not on the table... uh okay, I’ll bleach it later."

When Erwin comes home that night for dinner Levi's making his favorite schnitzel and fried potatoes. He kisses Levi, just a peck on the lips as if this is their normal routine; as if they've been together a long time.

“That smells delicious… darling,” Erwin says, his eyes hopeful.

Levi raises an eyebrow, but says nothing.

Erwin smiles hugely. “Yes?”

“I was braced for much worse,” Levi says dryly.

“Like what? Sweetums? Pooky?" Erwin says grabbing Levi around the waist.

“Ugh, stop," Levi shoves at him. Erwin just tightens his hold.

“Pumpkin? Lamby? Dollface?"

Levi asks suspiciously, “How close was I to being called something mortifying?”

"My baby-faced turtledove, I’ll never tell."

"You're so dumb. Okay, let go of me, I gotta finish dinner. You don't want it to burn."

Erwin sets Levi free. He says sadly, "I wish I could marry you."

Levi stirs the potatoes. "Well," he says a little shy, "in the Underground City nobody gets legally married, a couple just moves in together. They might stand up in front of friends and family and make a vow. After that everybody considers them married. The woman takes the man's name. So do their kids. Above they'd just be more sewer born bastards. Not to us, to us the marriage is real."

"So," Erwin says, a smile dawning on his face, "you're saying we could do that."

"Yeah, and maybe serve some food or something after. I’m a pretty good cook," Levi says as he flips the schnitzel over in the pan.

Erwin says excitedly, "We could exchange rings."

Levi looks doubtful. "Long as you don't mind if people ask questions."

"I'd have to leave it off most of the time," Erwin says, "as much as that angers me."

"Yeah, it pisses me off, too, but it could be worse, at least nobody's gonna throw us in jail for being queer."

"Yes, we live in such enlightened times," Erwin says mockingly.

Erwin's face clears. "So will you let me take you out, darling? Dinner and dancing? We'll paint the town red."

"Will they let me in?" Levi says as he plates his and Erwin's dinner, "Most places have a sign in the window, even the shitty ones."

"I don't think they'll care, in fact. I think they'll enjoy the novelty," Erwin says sitting down and taking an appreciative sniff of his food.

Levi's lips twist cynically. "Because I'm rough trade. Is that what you like about me?"

"Your lack of sophistication is one of the things I like most," Erwin says diplomatically.

Levi points his fork at Erwin. "So yes is what you're saying."

"No, you're... it's just that you're not a slick customer. You always say what's on your mind. A person tends to know where they stand with you."

"Hn," Levi says, but he knows it's a compliment.  

"But first we need to get you some new clothes."

***

Erwin pays for an overnight pass for Levi on the next Friday, though Levi's pretty sure the pass isn't meant for an Undergrounder to go out on the town. Levi's wearing one of the new suits Erwin bought him. It's his favorite, gray jacket and trousers, silver waistcoat and striped tie. As they pull up to the nightclub, Levi stares wide eyed at the flashing lights, the long line of people, the swank cars. The huge sign above announces The Titan Club in white and gold lights. They pull up to the curb next to a sign that says, Valet. A kid in a snazzy uniform opens Levi's door, calls him sir and tries to take Levi's hand and help him out of the car. Levi shakes him off, irritated.

"She's a beaut, Sir," the kid says excitedly.

Erwin hands him three bucks, "Take good care of her for me."

"Yes sir!" the kid says and hops in the driver's seat.

Fucking toffs don't even have to park their own automobiles.

Erwin ushers Levi to the club entrance, hand on the small of his back bypassing the line entirely. As they approach him, the bouncer (if that's what he's called in such a classy establishment) motions them to the front.

Erwin says, “I spoke with Mr. Pixis about my young man.” He gestures to Levi’s cuff and the bouncer says, “Yes sir, Mr. Smith, not a problem, have a wonderful evening.”

The bouncer gives Levi a speculative stare as he passes by.

There's a girl by the front who takes their hats and coats. She gives Erwin a ticket for them, but Levi's still not sure he trusts her. Underground if they had such a thing (and you were dumb enough to use it) it'd be guaranteed the girl'd take their stuff out the backdoor to hawk at the nearest pawn shop. 

The club's decorated in the Art Deco style. Levi only knows this because of Farlan's interest in art. It's ultra-modern, the walls covered with strong patterns and bold geometric shapes in gold, silver and black. The only place Levi can compare it to is the cinema which this club blows out of the water.

Huge crystal chandeliers hang from the ceiling and there are potted trees in the corners. The bar has a huge mirror over it. There are more liquor bottles arranged neatly on the shelves behind it than Levi's ever seen before. If an Underground tavern owner didn't hide his bottles under the bar he'd be robbed blind.

The other customers are dressed to the nines. The men in posh suits, some even in tuxedos, hair slicked back like Erwin's. The women dressed in long glittery gowns and covered in jewels. They all look like film stars to Levi. But he notes with satisfaction his clothes are just as nice as any of theirs and Erwin's the best looking guy in the room.

As the hostess takes them to their table. Levi sees couples of the same sex dancing together and two women kissing in the corner by the bar. Levi almost walks into a wall he's staring so hard.

The hostess seats them right by the dance floor and hands them each a menu. Levi's eyes bug out of his head at the prices. Maybe he should start charging his customers more.

“They're famous for their lobster thermidor, but it's not as good as yours,” Erwin says.

Levi smells bullshit, but Erwin's smile is guileless.

Levi sees a couple of dishes he's never heard of before. "What's escargot?"

"Snails."

Levi wrinkles his nose. He doubts even starving Undergrounders would eat snails. Well, he'll try them. Some toff's bound to ask him to make them sooner or later.

A waiter comes over and takes their drink order. Erwin orders a scotch on the rocks, Levi says, “just water.” When the waiter brings their drinks, he pours Levi’s water into a glass from a fucking _bottle_ like it’s wine or some such shit. It’s just more toff nonsense Levi decides.

After they've had enough time to scrutinize the menu, their waiter returns to take their order. He stands patiently waiting as Levi says to Erwin, "How about some of those escargot, the duck a l'orange and you get the steak tartare so I can taste it."

"I shall defer to you, order for me,” Erwin says cheerfully.

Levi does choosing their side dishes as well.

"Very good, sir," the waiter says as he bows and Levi finds it strange to be treated like a toff. He decides he likes it.

Another waiter comes over. He's some kind of wine bigshot from what Levi gathers. He looks like a dickhead with his snooty expression and a dumb necklace around his neck. The necklace has a fucking _scoop_ hanging from the bottom. The guy helps Erwin choose a wine for himself. He quickly hides his disdain when Levi asks for more water.

 As he studies the other customers again, Levi notices an old bald headed guy moving between tables greeting people. Levi wonders who he is.

The old guy approaches their table. "Erwin, dear boy, it's been ages since we last saw you here. And I see you've brought your young man."

Erwin shakes the old guy's hand. “Dot, hello please join us.”

The old guy settles himself and with a smile holds out his hand. Levi hesitates before shaking it. Erwin's the only toff who's ever offered him a handshake before.

“I'm Dot Pixis sweetheart, I own this humble tavern,” he says with a wink, “and you must be Levi.”

"Yes sir, pleased to meet you,” Levi says gruffly. He's not thrilled to be called sweetheart, but he likes the idea of being on good terms with the owner of a joint like this.

"Call me Dot." He smiles admiringly at Levi, "You are lovely. We haven't seen Erwin nearly as much as we used to. It's easy to see why he's stayed away for so long. Erwin, did you receive our RSVP?"

"We did indeed," Erwin says, "glad you can make it."

"I think a champagne toast is in order," Dot says affably. He snaps his fingers at a passing waiter.

"Theo, a bottle of Dom Perignon."

"Yes sir," Theo says and shoots off; he's back in a flash.

Levi's not a big drinker, but he's always wanted to know what champagne tastes like so he takes a cautious sip. It's dry and the bubbles tickle his nose.

"It's good isn't it?" Dot says then pours himself another glass.

Levi's not sure he likes it, but he says, "Yes sir."

Dot seems to see right through him. "Ah hah, well just between you and me, I prefer whisky myself."

Levi takes another sip to be polite and over the rim of his glass he sees a guy with a fucking _ponytail_ and a big schnozzle heading their way. The guy nods at Dot and ignoring Levi gives Erwin a smarmy smile.

"Well, well, well haven't seen you in some time, handsome," the fucker says eyes roaming over Erwin's face greedily. He jerks his head at Levi, "who's the chicken?”

Levi bristles at the insult.

Erwin simply chuckles and says, "My fiancé."

The guy's expression twists with jealousy. "Didn't know you liked sewage, Erwin."

Erwin puts his arm around Levi, his thumb brushes against Levi's nape soothingly.

“Be nice Luke,” Dot says, “and maybe they'll invite you to the wedding."

"The fuck we will," Levi says with a scowl.

Dot laughs. "Oh, he's delightful."

“He sure has a vulgar mouth on him, “Luke says disdainfully.

"It's my favorite trait of his," Erwin says taking Levi's hand in his and squeezing it reassuringly.

“Yeah, well if he mouths off at me one more time I'll report him for insolence,” Luke says with a smug smile.

Erwin goes stiff, his voice becomes threatening, "You do that and..." Dot interrupts, "...and I'll ban you from the premises...for life."

Luke pales. He stammers out an apology and takes off like a dog with a firecracker tied to its tail.

“I'll leave you love birds to bill and coo. It was lovely to meet you Levi, see you on the sixth," Dot says. 

The second Dot's out of earshot Levi says angrily, "That fucker's lucky we're not Below or I'da beat his ass." Levi's not sure why he's so hot under the collar. He's heard worse, but thinking about Erwin touching that slimeball really pisses him off.

“Come on darling,” Erwin squeezes Levi's hand again, “don't let Luke ruin our fun.”

"I can't believe you used to fuck that shittin son of a bitch," Levi says incredulously, "greasy haired, flat assed motherfucker."

"See what you saved me from," Erwin says smoothly, lifting Levi's hand to his lips and kissing it.

"Hn," Levi says, somewhat mollified. The arrival of their food helps distract him, too.

The duck is fantastic. The escargot's not bad. The weird thing that holds them while he eats strikes him as more toff ridiculousness, but he guesses (literally) catering to the whims of toffs is his bread and butter so he makes a mental note of it.

Levi tries Erwin's steak as he watches him amused. "Well is it worth marking this one down?"

"It's not bad for raw food, but probably not."

The waiter clears their table; then brings them their dessert. The serving staff is excellent, just as expected in such a swanky nightclub.

The lights dim and the band strikes up a fanfare. There's a fucking lamp on their table so they can see their dessert, but Levi's too busy watching the emcee.

The emcee's a handsome young man in a top hat and tails, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Topsy Tervey Revue! I'm your host Sir Reggie."

Sir Reggie makes a few jokes then bows away as the stage curtains lift.

"The performers are men and the emcee's a woman," Erwin says. Levi does a double take at Sir Reggie, "I'll be damned."

It's an incredible show. The costumes and dances are as good or better than the one's in _The Exotic Affair_.

Levi watches carefully examining each of the performers. "None of them are women? The blonde with the big tits and the nice set of pins?"

"No," Erwin says amused.

Levi, persists, "Not even her? No, you're bullshitting me. I don't believe it."

As soon as the show's over Erwin gestures to her and the woman saunters over hips swaying from side to side. She's a real good looker.

"Levi, this is Miss Honey Dew."

"Mr. Smith, hello, how've you been?" she asks and sure as fuck a masculine voice comes out of that feminine body.

“Fuck me," Levi says in astonishment.

“Gladly, sweetie, just say the word,” she, no he says with a wink. Erwin chuckles and blowing Levi a kiss she sashays away. Levi stares after her.

The orchestra begins playing again and couples begin taking the floor.

“Shall we dance?" Erwin says rising to his feet and holding out his hand.

Levi takes it with a grimace. "Long as you don't mind me stepping on your feet."

Erwin's a good dancer. He's patient and it doesn't take Levi too long to pick up the moves. Levi likes to dance, but he doesn't know anything but jigs or circle dances.

"I'll teach you some others at home. The tango is a very sensual dance."

"Oh, you'll teach me to tango," Levi says mockingly, "sure, is that what you call it?"

Levi's having a swell time. He never dreamt he'd do any of the things he's done tonight and he definitely never thought he'd be able to be affectionate with another man in public. It's not a crowded downtown Mitras' sidewalk at noon, but in these glamorous surroundings he can't be too mad about it.

"It's getting late, darling why don't we go home."

"Home, yeah,” Levi says liking the sound of that. 

***

The next day Levi and Erwin start looking for buildings. They find the one in a good neighborhood so toffs'll feel comfortable coming to them for consultations. It's a former swanky gourmet restaurant with three stories and an elevator. True to his word it has a cozy apartment for Farlan on the third floor. Levi thinks maybe if they do okay he can turn the second story into a place to hold parties.

As well as Farlan Levi hires Oluo, Petra and Nifa for his catering business. Rico takes over Levi's old job as cook-general. When Levi introduces Farlan and Petra to each other they both look stunned. They blush and stammer and Levi feels something loosen in his chest.

***

Getting hitched turns out to be more complicated than Levi was expecting. Erwin insists on an actual wedding ceremony with his friend Mike officiating. And there are a lot more people attending than Levi'd ever imagined.

So everyone can enjoy the party it's a buffet with Rico and Oluo in charge of refilling dishes. Hange takes photographs including one of Erwin and Levi cutting their wedding cake.

After the guests have left and Isabel's gone home with the Doks, Erwin hands Levi an envelope. "This is your wedding present."

Shit. Levi didn't know he was supposed to get Erwin anything.

"Go on, darling, open it."

It's a deed, the deed to the house, 143 Parkview Avenue.

“What does this mean?" Levi can't be reading it correctly.

Erwin grins.

“You're giving me your house?” Levi says blankly.

Erwin's grin only grows bigger. "I am."

Levi frowns up at Erwin. “Why?”

"Because I love you,” Erwin says easily. “You know it’s been a year since we first met. That was the day my life changed forever. It was love at first sight,” Erwin declares.

“No, it wasn’t. Lust maybe,” Levi says, but he feels pleased all the same.

“No, it was, but you didn’t feel the same,” Erwin says ruefully.

Levi snorts out a laugh. “No, but," Levi says as he smiles softly up at Erwin, "things have changed.”

“So I gathered," Erwin says bringing Levi's left hand to his lips and kissing his wedding ring.

“Yeah... and thanks, Erwin,” Levi says, sincerely, “I’m awful glad I met you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is finished! Thanks to everyone who commented and kudo'd <3 !! It's been fun and I have some deleted/extra scenes planned. If you're interested in that subscribe to me so you'll get a notification for them! 
> 
> Mike was meant to have a scene, but it just wasn't working within the frame of the story so that one will probably make the list. Also several scenes from Erwin's POV, plus extra smut -lol Feel free to give me prompts and I'll see what I can do :)
> 
> It's possible I may change a few things in the main story. I've been going back the whole time I've been posting and fixing/adding stuff-nothing major but w/a WIP it can be hard to predict where the story may lead. And sometimes even after all my research I'd come across the perfect slang word and have to go back and sneak it in. :)
> 
> I didn't plan on Lincoln being such a big deal and wish I'd named him after an actual canon character, ugh.


End file.
